Coming-out
by ClemTrafalgar
Summary: Aimer est la meilleure médecine . Law et Ace ne se connaissaient pas, mais un simple accident de moto va les rapprocher et provoquer en eux des sensations inconnues et leur permettre de se connaitre.
1. Chapitre 1: Au bout de mes rêves

Coming-out

Hey !

Et oui, une nouvelle fiction. J'ai attendu longtemps après la fin de TEPC pour poster cette fiction.

Je suis heureuse de vous présenter cette fiction qui trottait dans ma tête depuis quelques mois maintenant. J'ai toujours voulu faire un UA sur Law alors le voici.

La longueur des chapitres sera de 3500 mots environ (voire plus). Un peu plus que TEPC si vous voulez une idée précise.

Il y aura aussi un rating T. Pas M.

Le rythme de parution sera toutes les deux semaines afin que je sois à l'aise pour l'écriture et Nyxiera pour al correction.

IMPORTANT: La parution des chapitres aura lieu un vendredi sur deux. Ce premier chapitre a (déjà ) deux jours de retards je m'en excuse. Mais ne vous en faites pas, je serai aussi ponctuelle que pour TEPC.

Bref, je vous laisse tranquillement découvrir ce nouvel univers en espérant qu'il vous plaise.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda.

 **Mots :** Environ 3000

 **Titre :** Titre de la chanson de Jean-Jacques Goldman portant le même nom.

 **Rating :** K+.

 **Référence du titre:** "Au bout de mes rêves" de Jean-Jacques Goldman. (1982)

 **Correctrice:** Nyxiera.

 **Synopsis :** « Aimer est la meilleure médecine » . Law et Ace ne se connaissaient pas, mais un simple accident de moto va les rapprocher et provoquer en eux des sensations inconnues.

 **PS:** Cette fiction traitera de l'homophobie et de l'homosexualité du point de vue des personnages principaux. Ma motivation principale pour cette fiction est de faire réfléchir sur ce thème assez délicat. J'ai choisi ce thème pour faire comprendre à mes lecteurs que cette discrimination, comme toutes les autres, ne devraient pas persister. Les mentalités évoluent et ils faut les suivre avec positivité. Chacun fait ses choix de vie et nous devons, en tant qu'être humain, les respecter.

C'est donc pour moi une fiction engagée. Il y a donc des recherche de témoignage derrière celle-ci. Certaines situations qui apparaîtront dans les chapitres prochains, ont été vécues. J'aurai pu écrire sur n'importe quel autre sujet sensible comme l'handicap, la drogue, la violence,... Mais je me suis arrêtée sur celui-ci cette fois-ci.

J'espère que cette fiction vous ferra rendre compte des persécutions, regards, commentaires et autres choses subies au quotidien par ses hommes et ses femmes qui aiment ceux du même sexe et de l'assumer.

Je trouvais important d'exploiter ce point avant de commencer une bonne fois pour toute cette histoire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre un : Au bout de mes rêves**

 _Village de Fuschia, 18h30. En Juillet xxxx_

\- Félicitations, clama l'agent immobilier. Ce bien est à vous Monsieur Trafalgar.

Il tendit les papiers dudit bien au grand noiraud devant lui. Son sourire marchand l'accueillit.

\- Merci à vous.  
\- Madame, salua l'agent immobilier avant de s'éclipser dans sa voiture de luxe.

Robin, la compagne du nouveau propriétaire, sourit.

\- On y est chéri, fit-elle. Ton cabinet ouvrira bientôt.  
\- Attends encore un peu. Nous n'y sommes pas encore. Il faut rénover, trouver des patients et encore plein de choses comme ça.

Robin se mit devant son compagnon et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

\- Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste. Tu es le seul médecin généraliste du coin et tu viens de signer les actes pour ton propre cabinet à deux pas de chez nous. J'ai un bon poste à l'université et tout nous sourit.

Law sourit sous son doigt et vint cueillir ses lèvres lorsqu'elle le retira.

\- Tu oublies aussi que j'ai une femme magnifique à mes côtés, souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle rit de bon cœur et lui prit les papiers des mains. Elle les plia soigneusement et les mit dans la poche de son jeans. Law suivit ses mains du regard en se délectant.

\- La vie nous sourit, Law. Profitons-en avant que quelque chose n'arrive.

Elle se posta de nouveau à ses côtés. Law l'enlaça par la taille.

Ils regardèrent le futur cabinet du docteur Trafalgar Law. Le bâtiment était mitoyen à la pharmacie. Très pratique. De plus, le couple habitait à cinquante mètres à peine vers le Nord dans une grande villa quatre façades. Ils pouvaient bien se payer ce luxe.

Robin, était âgée de vingt-neuf ans et était très belle. Elle était depuis peu professeure d'Histoire à l'Université de Goa, la ville à quelques kilomètres qui faisait office de capitale.

Law quant à lui avait vingt-six ans et des projets plein la tête. Fils de médecin et tout fraîchement sorti de la Fac de médecine avec les félicitations du Jury. Il se projetait déjà comme étant le meilleur médecin de son pays. Il voulait rendre son père fier de lui, lui aussi célèbre médecin, qui vivait à une trentaine de kilomètres, à Alabasta.

\- J'imagine déjà ton cabinet d'ici, s'émerveilla Robin. On profitera des vacances pour repeindre.  
\- Pas besoin de tant de travaux. La façade est très belle ainsi. Il faudra aménager l'intérieur c'est tout.

Un silence apaisant s'installa.

\- Et dire qu'il y a six ans on ne se connaissait pas encore, réalisa Law.

Robin rit discrètement.

\- Quel hasard que nous ayons fait nos études dans la même université au même moment. Toutes les filles te couraient après.  
\- Sauf toi.  
\- J'avoue mon crime, rit-elle, mais tu ne me plaisais pas au début. Mais quand tu es venu « me demander » de l'aide pour ton examen en chimie j'ai compris.  
\- Surtout que nous ne faisions pas les mêmes études, rit le médecin. Je suis démasqué. Mais je ne trouvais rien pour approcher la belle créature que tu es. Nous n'avions aucun cours ensemble, j'ai cherché un prétexte.  
\- Et ce prétexte nous a menés ici aujourd'hui.

La brune entrelaça ses doigts à ceux du médecin.

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota au creux de l'oreille de son amant :

\- Et si on allait fêter ça à la maison ?

Sa voix devint plus sensuelle. Elle caressa du pouce la main de son compagnon.

\- J'ai mis une bouteille de champagne au frais.

Law tourna la tête vers la sienne avec un sourire en coin.

\- Tu es vraiment prévoyante.  
\- Toujours.

Il lui vola un doux baiser et il se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leur maison.

Une fois arrivés au seuil, Law sortit la clé de sa poche et Robin la lui prit des mains. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra. Mais Law ne la suivit pas. Il resta dehors à regarder dans une direction bien précise.

\- Tu viens chéri ?

La brune sortit de nouveau et découvrit le comportement de son amant.

\- Que regardes-tu ainsi ?

Elle se posta à sa droite et suivit son regard. Il atterrit sur le cabinet qu'on voyait parfaitement d'ici. On voyait là où se tiendrait le bureau du médecin.

\- Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'on voyait autant d'ici ?  
\- C'est pour mieux t'espionner, souffla sensuellement Robin à son oreille.

Il frissonna et elle lui boucha la vue en se mettant devant elle. Elle posa ses mains sur sa taille et caressa sa peau à travers la chemise bordeaux de son homme.

\- C'est pour voir si tu ne me trompes pas avec une jolie patiente

Law ricana et un baiser papillon humide se perdit dans le cou de l'historienne.

\- Pourquoi aller voir autre part quand on a la perfection à la maison ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre et la souleva par les fesses. Il s'engouffra dans la maison et claqua la porte d'un coup de talon. Il se contorsionna presque pour fermer la porte à clé et les déposer sur le porte-clés à l'entrée. Les baisers torrides de Robin et ses mains expertes défaisant les boutons de sa chemise ne l'aidèrent pas.

Il monta les escaliers en faisant attention et ils s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre. Les bulles dans les coupes de champagne sur le bar de la cuisine explosèrent sans avoir pu libérer leurs saveurs.

 _Ville de Goa, 21h00. En juillet xxxx_

\- Il aurait pu prendre un appartement aupremier étage et pas au quatrième, grogna Sabo en agrippant la rampe suintante de sueur.

\- Moi ça me gêne pas, chantonna Luffy.

Le cadet, Luffy, doubla le blond en montant les marches deux par deux et sans s'aider des rampes glissantes. Les yeux de Sabo lancèrent des éclairs. Luffy l'attendait sur le palier, déjà impatient.

\- Plus vite, bouda l'adolescent de 17 ans. Mon kot à moi est au sixième étage, je suis entraîné. Shishishi.  
\- Désolé de t'interrompre, mais j'habite une maison avec ma femme. Je ne connais pas l'horreur des immeubles à appartements.  
\- Moi j'aime bien.

Essoufflé, Sabo atteignit enfin le palier et essuya ses mains moites sur son manteau.

Sabo venait tout juste d'avoir 28 ans. Il était l'aîné de la fratrie. Il travaillait depuis deux ans dans la banque la plus huppée de la capitale. Il était le PDG de celle-ci se nommant « Révolutionnaire, la banque qui va révolutionner votre vie ». Koala, à qui il était marié depuis trois ans, avait éclaté de rire devant ce slogan. Mais il marchait bien et tout allait au mieux pour le blond. Il était le plus débrouillard et stable des trois frères.  
Luffy était encore au lycée du haut de ses 17 ans. Il ne vivait déjà plus à l'orphelinat dans lequel il s'étaient rencontrés tous. Il trouvait Dadan, la gérante, étouffante et s'était pris un kot avec son meilleur ami Zoro non loin de son lycée.

Et puis il restait Ace. Le plus papillonnant de la famille. Toujours en train de ramener de jolies filles dans son lit presque tous les soirs. Amateur de deux roues, il s'était offert une moto il y a trois ans, pour fêter la sortie du lycée. Il avait doublé le nombre de conquêtes d'un soir avec ça.

Mais il était travailleur et sortait de sa troisième année de comptabilité. Il grattait déjà une place dans la banque de son frère.

\- Allez, fit joyeusement Luffy. Encore une dizaine de marche et la « soirée entre mecs » commence ! J'espère qu'Ace a commandé des pizzas.

Son ventre grogna rien que d'y penser et il monta les dernières marches en courant. Sabo soupira et suivit son cadet des yeux. La trentaine le déprimait déjà.

Il posa son pied droit sur la première marche se présentant à lui et agrippa la rampe poisseuse.

Une fille sortit de l'appartement du brun et dévala les escaliers en enfilant sa veste d'un rose vomitif. Elle était maquillée comme un clown, aux yeux du blond qui préférait le naturel, et son haut ne couvrait pas vraiment sa poitrine.

Elle s'arrêta un instant en rencontrant le blond.

Elle lui fit un sourire charmeur.

\- Hey~ Beau gosse, tu es d'ici ? Il n'y a que ça ici dites-moi.  
\- Non, je suis le frère de celui que tu viens de te taper apparemment. Ou inversement, fit-il froidement.  
\- Ace m'a dit qu'on se reverrait, siffla la blonde.

Sabo monta la première marche.

\- Il dit toujours ça et je n'ai jamais vu deux fois la même fille dans les parages.

Elle fulmina et continua sa descente alors que Sabo se félicitait.

\- Sabo ! Cria Luffy ! Dépêche toi !

Le cadet entra sans toquer dans l'appartement d'Ace en s'écriant :

\- Manger !

Sabo soupira avec un sourire et gravit les dernières marches. Il entra dans l'appartement 26 en ôtant son manteau. Il le pendit au porte manteau vierge à sa gauche. Luffy avait jeté son fin gilet sur le canapé et s'était déjà jeté sur les chips sur la tables basse devant la télévision prête pour la soirée entre mecs.

Ce genre de soirées se faisait tous les mois, souvent le week-end. Les trois frères se retrouvaient chez l'un. Ils buvaient, pas de trop pour Sabo car il devait ramener Luffy en voiture quand c'était chez lui ou Ace, mangeaient, discutaient et surtout jouaient aux jeux vidéos.

\- Gamin dans l'âme, avait soupiré Koala en voyant son mari se préparer pour cette soirée.

Ils faisaient une tournante. Chacun à leur tour, ils accueillaient leurs frères.

Ce soir, c'était chez Ace.

Le propriétaire de cet appartement était affalé sur le sofa à quémander des chips de la part de son cadet en l'insultant au passage lorsqu'il refusa d'abord.

Le blond s'approcha de lui. Ace renversa la tête et lui sourit innocemment.

\- Vous avez croisé heu...Sylvia ? Non, heu...Grace.  
\- Ton plan cul était malpoli.  
\- Ta femme est pas mieux. Elle m'a foutu un coup de poing le mois dernier avant même que je ne passe votre joli paillasson « Welcome home ».  
\- Tu avais uriné dans ses plantes devant la façade. Il ne fallait pas t'attendre à mieux comme accueil.

Il rit à ce souvenir.

\- Luffy était enfermé dans les chiottes, se justifia le brun.  
\- Je savais pas que je ne digérais pas les sushis, bouda ce dernier en s'empiffrant.

Ace lui ébouriffa les cheveux en ricanant :

\- Maintenant tu le sais.

Sabo contourna le sofa bordeaux avant de pousser son frère pour s'asseoir à ses côtés.

\- Des nouvelles de papy Garp ? Demanda Ace.

Garp n'était pas réellement leur grand père. Il était une connaissance de Dadan. Il venait souvent l'aider à l'orphelinat à l'époque où les trois garçons y étaient. Quand l'orphelinat était au bord de la faillite, il les avait accueillis sous son toit. C'était le seul vrai membre de famille qui les liait. Ils l'aimaient bien au fond. Quand l'orphelinat « Mont Corvo » s'était redressé de cette crise, Sabo avait l'âge de se débrouiller seul. Il était parti faire ses études. Luffy et Ace étaient restés sous la tutelle de Garp qui les avait officiellement adoptés entre-temps.

Ça remontait déjà à quelques années. Sabo avait 18 ans à l'époque. Depuis que les trois avaient quitté le retraité, ils ne le voyaient pas souvent. Il aimait voyager.

\- Non, répondit Luffy.  
\- Il s'est peut-être étouffé avec ses beignets, ricana Ace en allumant la télévision.

C'était à son tour de choisir le jeu. Il prit un boîtier, en sortit le CD et l'introduisit dans la console.

Ace distribua les manettes en même temps que les canettes de bières. Ils burent une gorgée tous les trois dans la leur avant de les poser sur la table basse en verre. Luffy vint s'installer au pied du sofa, assis à même le sol.

Le jeu se lança.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent ainsi et comme toujours Luffy était le dernier. Ace menait à un point d'écart dans ce jeu de combat. Sabo éteignit lui-même la console et termina sa deuxième canette.

Ace lui en proposa une autre, mais le blond refusa poliment.

Luffy termina les chips sans en proposer et rota sans retenue. Ace rigola, mais pas Sabo.

Alors qu'Ace ouvrit sa troisième canette, le blond lui demanda :

\- Sinon, ça va à l'école ? Tu suis ?

Ace hocha la tête en s'essuyant les lèvres couvertes de mousses.

\- Ça va, avoua-t-il. Je galère toujours avec l'anglais et l'allemand, mais sinon je m'en sors.  
\- Tant mieux, fit Sabo. J'y suis passé je sais ce que c'est.

Il tapa le dos du tombeur.

\- Encore quatre ans de torture.  
\- Et de jolies filles, rit Luffy.  
\- Je m'incline, fit Ace. Je suis démasqué.  
\- Et les soirées arrosées aussi, ajouta le blond dans un soupir.

Ace se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

\- J'avoue aussi, fit ce dernier.  
\- Mais bon, tant que tu réussis tes études, ça me va. Papy ne pourra pas te payer une année sans les bourses.  
\- Je sais, réalisa Ace. T'inquiète, je gère entre cours et jambes écartées.

Sabo soupira plus bruyamment.

\- Parle autrement des femmes tu veux, Ace.  
\- C'est ta femme qui t'embobine le cerveau ? Tu draguais autant que moi quand tu étais à ma place.  
\- C'est vrai, mais j'ai rencontré Koala depuis.

Luffy se leva et partit en cuisine à la recherche de nouveaux paquets de chips.

\- Et ce fut le coup de foudre à la caisse du Decatlhon, chantonna Ace. J'y crois pas moi à l'amour. Je préfère les coups d'un soir, c'est plus fun. Moins casse-tête aussi.  
\- On en reparlera dans deux ans.

\- Ouais, ouais. Cause toujours mon cul t'écoute.

Sabo abandonna alors que Luffy faisait irruption dans le salon :

\- Hé ! S'écria ce dernier. Vous allez jamais croire ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.  
\- Mh ? Vas-y, morveux, déballe. T'as vu une femme nue pour la première fois ?

Ace ricana à sa propre blague et Sabo lui intima de se taire face au cadet.

Luffy tira la langue en s'installant à côté de Sabo. La blond plongea sa main dans le paquet.

\- Allez, raconte-nous.  
\- J'étais avec Barto. En vélo. On voulait passer chez papy à Fuschia, mais il était pas là.  
\- C'est tout ! S'exclama Ace. Je pensais que c'était plus croustillant.  
\- Non, c'est pas tout ! Après, on revenait en ville et on est passé à côté de la pharmacie. Vous vous souvenez du bâtiment à vendre juste à côté ?

Les deux plus âgés se regardèrent avant de hocher la tête.

\- Eh ben, il va y avoir un médecin là. J'ai lu le papier sur la porte. Le docteur Trafalgar Law.  
\- Connais pas, fit Ace.  
\- Il n'est pas du coin, j'en ai entendu parler, songea Sabo.

Ace rit franchement.

\- De toute manière je ne suis jamais malade.

Il vola le paquet de chips à son cadet sans l'entendre ruminer et y plongea sa main.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre qui plante le décor vous a plu. J'adore faire de petites références au manga (ex : Orphelinat dirigé par Dadan du nom de Mont Corvo ,...). Il y aura pas mal de petits clins d'œil comme ça tout au long de la fiction. Vous pouvez les chasser si vous voulez et me dire en review si vous en avez trouvé un.

Un conseil, vous devriez suivre cette fiction si elle vous plaît. Pour ne pas louper un chapitre. Un follow ne sera pas de refus.

N'oubliez pas une petite review juste en dessous pour me dire vos impressions ou autre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	2. Chapitre deux : Je n'reconnais plus

**Coming-out**

Hey ! Vu le succès du premier chapitre, voici le second.

C'est toujours difficile de commencer une fiction et de trouver son public. Si vous êtes curieux de connaître la suite, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction.

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai envie d'une petite originalité. Comme le monde de la musique est vaste, je vais essayer de faire en sorte que les titres de mes chapitres correspondent à un titre de chanson, ou à des paroles. Voilà, pour vous prévenir et ne pas vous affoler au nom des chapitres.

J'ai fait des croquis afin de m'aider dans mon écriture. Si vous souhaitez les avoir pour vous aider dans votre compréhension, dites moi tout ça en reviews et ce sera posté sur mon twitter.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

 **Mots :** Environ 4000.

 **Beta** : Nyxiera.

 **Droits d'auteur** : One Piece et ses personnages sont à Eiichiro Oda. L'histoire de « Coming-out » est à moi.

 **Titre :** Paroles de la chanson « Harley Davidson » chantée par Brigitte Bardot en 1967. Paroles écrites par Serge Gainsbourg.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ J'ai envie de construire d'autres intrigues autour des personnages autre que la relation Law-Ace. Robin apportera son lot également. Comme je l'ai dit, l'homosexualité est un thème vaste et tabou. Je ne suis qu'une minuscule auteure inconnues, mais je trouvais intéressant de m'attaquer à ce sujet sensible. Merci de tes encouragements!

 _Pini_ : Le hasard fait bien les choses donc x). Heureuse de savoir que tu apprécies mon style d'écriture. Je vais essayer de ne pas faire de OCC tout en sachant que les deux personnages en question sont hétérosexuels. Eviter le OCC est l'une de mes priorités.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre deux : Je n'reconnais plus personne en Harley Davidson.**

 **Goa, kot* d'Ace, 7h30. Janvier xxxx.**

Le réveil du brun sonna. Il lui perfora les oreilles et il l'étouffa avec l'un de ses coussins. Juste habillé d'un boxer, le brun se redressa dans son lit en bâillant sans grâce.

\- Je dois encore aller chercher Luffy en plus, râla le brun tout juste réveillé.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille tout en sortant de son lit. Il sortit de la petite pièce servant de chambre, passa par la cuisine pour prendre le paquet de céréales presque vide et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sa main droite se perdit dans le paquet à la recherche de nourriture.

Il engouffra deux grosses bouchées avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain minuscule. Elle comportait juste un lavabo et une d*** dans le coin. Les toilettes étaient dans le coin gauche.

Ace posa le paquet de céréales sur le rebord du lavabo et passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour se sortir totalement de ce rêve.

Il était sûr d'avoir ramené une fille la veille au soir, mais il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Elle devait être partie.

\- Tant mieux.

Il termina ses céréales en attrapant ses vêtements habituels. Un jeans et un T-shirt. De toute façon il mettra sa veste en cuir pour sortir.

Une fois habillé, il jeta le paquet vide dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il regarda furtivement l'heure sur son portable.

\- 7h45, j'ai encore cinq minutes le temps d'arriver au kot de Luffy et de le déposer au lycée. Ça ira.

En parlant de Luffy, celui-ci venait de lui envoyer un message.

Il l'ouvrit et le lut :

\- Ace, fais gaffe en roulant, il a neigé à Goa cette nuit.

Il rit en remballant son smartphone dans son sac de cours.

\- Je suis pas motard pour rien.

Il prit ses clés, but une tasse de café pour être attentif et posa son sac à dos sur son épaule. Il avait vérifié s'il avait tout et c'était le cas. Ace n'en avait pas l'air, mais c'était un élève modèle. Il travaillait bien quand il le voulait. Il était matheux, mais se gardait de le crier sur les toits. Ça faisait fuir les plus belles filles de la Fac. Ceux qui étaient en comptabilité n'avaient pas la cote, sauf Ace.

Dès son entrée en première, toutes l'avaient remarqué. Ace sa bouille d'ange et son sourire ravageur. Il en faisait tomber plus d'une. Mais sa moto y jouait toujours. C'était un gros cliché, mais vrai pour Ace.

Depuis ses seize ans, il économisait pour s'acheter une moto, son rêve. Et il l'avait. Elle avait trois ans maintenant et il se rendait tous les jours à la fac avec. De temps en temps, quand Luffy le voulait, il passait prendre Luffy et l'amenait à son lycée. Le kot de Luffy était sur le chemin et le lycée n'était pas loin de la Fac.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier, attrapa sa veste en cuir sur la porte et sortit. Il ferma la porte avec ses clés, pendant à celle de la moto. Il dévala rapidement les quatre étages sans problèmes et sortit dans la rue. Il garait toujours sa chérie, sa moto, dans l'allée sombre entre les deux immeubles.

Il avait même réussi à la laisser les nuits froides dans le garage de la propriétaire. Son sourire charmeur avait fait effet sur la veuve d'une soixantaine d'années.

\- Salut ma belle, fit-il en caressant sa peinture métallique rouge.

Il mit correctement son sac à dos à sa place habituelle et retira la béquille après être monté. Il prit ses clés et se saisit de celle de la moto. Il fit rugir le moteur et s'en délecta.

\- Quel magnifique son.

Il tapota sur sa moto comme pour la féliciter de ne pas lâcher après une nuit d'hiver rude.

\- Je te rentrerai ce soir. Ivankov ne dira pas non à mon sourire.

Il manœuvra et sortit de la ruelle. La route était déblayée, mais malgré tout il faisait frisquet. Ace ferma sa veste en cuir réglementaire pour la moto et enfila son casque. Luffy avait le sien. Il refusait de le prendre s'il ne le portait pas. Ace n'avait jamais eu d'accident, mais tout peut arriver. Surtout que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son petit frère par sa faute, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il se mit en route pour le kot de Luffy. Il roula sans dépasser les limites de vitesse, mais il se retenait. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il ferait perdre la tête à l'aiguille indiquant les vitesses.

Il se gara sur le bas-côté devant l'immeuble de Luffy et klaxonna. En attendant son frère, il jeta un nouveau regard à son portable. Ce dernier indiqua 7h50. Ses cours commençaient dans dix minutes.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Il klaxonna une nouvelle fois et son frère sortit en courant du bâtiment. Il portait ses tongs. Ce qui fit soupirer Ace. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il détestait le conduire en moto quand il portait ça. Au moins, il avait son casque sous son bras et son sac à dos fermé.

\- Désolé, Ace. J'ai dû réveiller Zoro. Il s'est rendormi trois fois.  
\- J'ai pas besoin d'explications. Monte, je ne veux pas être en retard.

Luffy enfila son casque et monta derrière son grand frère de cœur. Ace démarra directement et mit les gaz pour aller au Lycée de Luffy qui était à deux kilomètres. Mais Ace connaissait le coin et tous ses secrets.

Il prit les raccourcis habituels alors que Luffy lui racontait ses dernières conneries. Mais Ace était concentré. Il ne pouvait rien risquer quand son petit frère était son passager. Sa vie dépendait de lui.

Il fit un spinning* involontaire plusieurs fois à cause de la neige. Luffy rit comme un âne, mais pas Ace. Il ralentit.

\- Mieux vaut arriver en retard que jamais, pensa-t-il.

Il déchargea finalement Luffy à son lycée à 7h56.

Ils se firent signe de la main et la moto repartit.

Sa fac était à quelques rues du lycée de Luffy. C'était pratique. Il descendit la rue principale de la capitale et slaloma entre les voitures. Il coupa la route à certaines dans un carrefour ou ne respecta pas la priorité de droite. A chaque appel de phares ou coups de klaxon, il salua le conducteur avec un large sourire en s'excusant. Surtout qu'avec son casque, on ne voyait pas son visage.

Il arriva à 7h59 devant sa fac. Les étudiants commençaient déjà à rentrer. Il entra dans le parking et gara sa chérie. Il rangea son casque dans la soute.

La sonnerie sonna.

 **Fuschia, 11h50. Janvier XXXX**

\- Merci docteur, fit une mère portant son enfant de six ans. Je vais directement aller à la pharmacie à côté.

Law les salua d'un geste de la tête en remplissant le dossier du petit Ralph, touché par l'épidémie de grippe.

Lorsque la mère ferma la porte, Law soupira de soulagement.

\- C'était la dernière patiente avant la pause de midi.

Il se leva de son fauteuil. Son cabinet avait été fraîchement repeint en Août dernier, le mois suivant son achat. Robin était venue lui donner un coup de main comme elle avait deux mois de congé. C'était l'avantage de travailler dans l'enseignement. Sachi et Penguin étaient aussi venus les aider après un coup de fil. Ses deux amis de fac de médecine étaient devenus tous les deux infirmiers. Ils travaillaient à l'hôpital de Goa.

Ils étaient arrivés bruyants, fidèles à eux-mêmes. Ils avaient enlacé leur ami devenu médecin et mis directement la main à la pâte. Sachi lorgnait de temps en temps sur les formes de la compagne. Quand ce n'était pas son meilleur ami qui lui donnait un coup de coude, c'était Law qui lui donnait un coup de pinceau sur le visage.

Un mois de travaux et son rêve s'était réalisé : tenir son propre cabinet. Il n'avait pas encore de secrétaire, il gérait très bien pour le moment. Il n'avait pas énormément de clients. Sa petite affaire venait de naître. Heureusement que Robin était là avec son salaire.

Law enfila son imperméable ainsi que son écharpe. Elle fit le tour de son cou en balayant les feuilles classées avec soin sur son bureau. Il avait rangé la liste de ses clients par ordre alphabétique. Il remettait tout ça dans son ordinateur portable une fois la journée terminée. Enfin, s'il en avait la motivation et que les mains de sa compagne n'étaient pas baladeuses ces soirs-là.

Le retard s'accumulait donc.

Il prit sa mallette avec son portable et son ordinateur. Il sortit de son cabinet, ferma à clé et regarda devant lui. D'ici il pouvait admirer sa demeure. Cette modeste villa quatre façades qui était autrefois un magasin. Ils étaient à l'abri des regards et dans le calme de la campagne périurbaine. Non loin de Goa, la capitale.

Sa main qui ne portait pas sa mallette, s'enfonça dans la grande poche de son manteau. Il enfouit son nez dans l'écharpe et monta la route menant à sa maison. Là où Robin l'attendait avec un bon repas.

Il entra, posa sa mallette sur le petit meuble à l'entrée ainsi que les clés du cabinet. Il essuya copieusement ses pieds sur le paillasson « Welcome to my home ».

\- Law ? Résonna la voix de Robin depuis la cuisine. C'est toi ?

\- Oui, j'ai un peu de retard, désolé. J'ai pris mon temps pour monter jusqu'ici. Il y a du verglas sous la neige.

\- Ah ! En parlant de froid, pas encore d'épidémies ?

\- Ça commence.

Il retira son manteau chaud et le pendit. Il desserra sa cravate en soufflant de soulagement. Il détestait ce genre de vêtement.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et sourit en voyant son être aimé, penché devant le four en train de retirer le plat bouillant. Il tira la chaise et s'assit. Il déboutonna même le col de sa chemise blanche.

Il prit la cruche d'eau et remplit les deux verres vides. Le sien et celui d'en face. Robin posa la lasagne sur une plaque en bois pile au milieu de la table, entre eux deux.

\- Bonjour, lâcha-t-elle. On ne s'est pas vus ce matin.

Law lui prit la main, retira la manique et embrassa sa main frêle.

\- Bonjour ma belle qui fait des grasses mat'.

Elle roula les yeux.

\- Je profite de mes vacances de Noël. Les cours ont repris aujourd'hui dans toute la ville, mais je recommence demain.

Elle servit son amant en souriant avant de s'asseoir.

Le repas se passa calmement. Ils parlèrent des futurs projets de rénovation. De la tapisserie par là, un mur à casser par-ci. Mais jamais de mariage ou d'enfants. Law refusait ça pour le moment. Il voulait attendre d'avoir terminé la maison et que les caisses soient bien portantes avant de s'engager dans de telles choses.

Robin avait essayé quelques fois d'aborder le sujet du bébé. Mais Law coupait toujours la conversation avec les mêmes arguments.

Robin hochait docilement la tête, mais en elle, elle bouillait.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Law était de nouveau prêt à partir. Il était habillé pour sortir, avait toutes ses affaires sur le seuil de la porte. Il l'ouvrit.

Il neigeait maintenant. Légèrement, mais elle était glaçante.

\- Vas-y doucement pour descendre, lui conseilla sa compagne dans son dos, un gilet autour des épaules.

Ils s'embrassèrent et la porte se ferma. Law était parti.

Aussitôt, la brune se dirigea dans le salon. Une grande pièce agréable le soir pour regarder la télévision ou lire un bon livre. Le poêle marcha à plein régime et l'historienne remit une bûche sèche.

Il y avait trois fenêtres dans cette pièce. Mais seule l'une d'elles intéressait la brune. Celle qui donnait sur le village en contre-bas. Elle s'assit dans son rocking chair en cuir. Elle se balança un instant. Quand elle fut sûre que le médecin ne pouvait plus la voir, elle se mit face à la fenêtre et le vit ouvrir la porte de son cabinet et faire entrer les premiers patients de l'après-midi.

Toute l'après-midi, elle le surveilla. Car Robin avait un gros défaut que même Law ne connaissait pas malgré ces années à vivre ensemble. Elle était jalouse. Maladivement même. Elle surveillait son amant toute la journée par cette fenêtre quand elle en avait l'occasion. Elle repassait là, elle lisait là. Certaines tâches se faisant dans une autre pièce étaient faites à la va vite.

Elle avait peur que son homme s'en aille avec une autre. Une patiente ou même la jeune pharmacienne qui lui souriait tous les matins pour lui dire bonjour. Depuis peu ils se faisaient la bise. Robin avait été froide pendant cette période. Mais quand la grippe et les rhumes commencèrent à tourner, ils avaient arrêté en satisfaisant la brune derrière sa fenêtre.

\- Il est à moi.

Elle n'avait pas juste jeté son dévolu sur Law car c'était un homme désirable. Non, elle y voyait d'autres avantages et un bébé pouvait faire office d'assurance. Il ne restait plus qu'à le convaincre sans qu'il ne se doute de rien.

\- Encore un peu de patience...

 **Goa, 16h30, Janvier XXXX**

Le premier réflexe d'Ace en sortant de son cours d'allemand fut de prendre son portable. Il avait vibré aux alentours de 16h10. L'heure à laquelle Luffy sortait du lycée avec ses amis.

Le regard rivé sur son écran, il se dirigea vers la sortie principale. Le SMS était bien de son petit frère. Il l'informait qu'il était parti à pied à Fuschia avec toute sa bande de potes aller boire un verre au café de Makino qui s'occupait de son fils. Elle venait tout juste de terminer son congé maternité. Luffy lui demandait de passer le chercher vers 17h00 au café. Ace lui répondit par un simple «Ok, mais tu me payes un verre ».

Son pouce appuya sur « envoyer » et il rangea son portable dans sa poche de sa veste en cuir.

Il releva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec Baby 5. C'était un surnom, mais il ignorait son vrai nom. Il avait déjà couché avec elle. Elle pensait avoir une relation stable avec le brun et depuis qu'il lui avait purement dit qu'elle n'était qu'un plan cul...Sa joue tressaillit en se souvenant de la gifle qu'il avait reçue.

\- Toi. Fit-elle rageusement les larmes aux yeux.

Ace soupira.

\- J'ai pas le temps, Baby. Je dois aller récupérer mon p't** frère. Tu feras ta crise un autre jour.

Il passa à côté d'elle, mais elle le retint par sa veste en cuir. Il tiqua. Il détestait qu'on y touche. Il tira violemment son bras et elle le lâcha.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait hier ?

Il arqua un sourcil.

\- Je vais vite le savoir, songea-t-il avant que la brune ne reprenne.

\- Tu as couché avec ma meilleure amie !  
\- C'est fort probable. Je retiens jamais les noms, enfin quand je les demande, ricana-t-il.

Ace ne prenait pas les femmes pour des objets sexuels, non. Il était respectueux et acceptait qu'on lui dise non. Ce qui était rare, mais ça arrivait de temps en temps. Mais ce n'était qu'un petit jeu pour lui. Il ne croyait pas à l'amour longue durée. C'étaient que des conneries pour lui tout ça.

Il couchait point barre. Parfois, il gardait le numéro de certaines filles pour les revoir. Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Nami, une amie de Luffy, était même tombée dans ses filets une fois. Mais il n'appréciait guère les filles de lycée. Il préférait les matures de la fac.

\- Monet ça ne te dit rien.

Ace examina ses ongles sans intérêt. Du moins, plus que pour cette fille. Petit à petit, des étudiants s'arrêtaient en entendant la brune beugler sur le Casanova en herbe. Ce n'était pas le première fois que ce genre de scène arrivait avec la Baby 5 sanguine.

\- Tu as couché avec elle hier en sortant de boite. Tu te souviens pas. Une grande avec les cheveux verts.  
\- Maintenant que tu le dis, je vois sa touffe d'ici. Les deux plutôt, rit-il.

Des rires gras des jeunes hommes pervers autour d'eux couvrirent les insultes de Baby.

Ace haussa les épaules et s'en alla comme un voleur.

Il l'ignora et deux minutes plus tard, grimpa sur sa moto qui l'avait sagement attendu. Il mit son casque et vérifia l'heure. Il avait tout juste le temps de descendre jusqu'à Fuschia pour reprendre Luffy. Il sera à l'heure à son appartement pour étudier un peu.

\- Allez beauté, encore un petit effort et tu seras au chaud dans le garage.

Il sortit du parking et passa devant Baby qu'il éclaboussa de neige sans même la voir. Elle l'insulta au loin, mais il n'entendit rien sous son casque. Il s'engagea sur la route et mit les gaz.

En moins de dix minutes, il sortit de la capitale sans avoir rencontré aucun bouchon. Un miracle pour cette ville. Il roula sur les routes principales avant de prendre les moins utilisées. Il se retrouva vite seul sur les petites routes enneigées de la campagne périurbaine.

Il passa devant l'orphelinat où il avait grandi durant une partie de son enfance et fait la connaissance de ses deux frères. Que de bons souvenirs.

\- Un jour, j'irai voir Dadan, songea-t-il.

Il prit à droite et dépassa le panneau blanc « Fuschia ». Il accéléra. Il savait qu'il ne croiserait personne dans les parages. Il pouvait se lâcher ici et se laisser aller sur sa moto.

Le café de Makino était en contre-bas. Il devait passer devant la pharmacie et ce nouveau cabinet pour atteindre sa destination. Après ça, il ne lui restait plus qu'à passer le carrefour à quatre branches et continuer tout droite.

La route débouchant de ce carrefour et pointant vers le bas amenait à la maison de Garp. Son grand-père adoptif.

Il mit quand même son clignotant et prit comme convenu à droite. Il savait qu'une grande descente se présentait à lui. Cette descente qu'ils faisaient en traîneau il y avait quelques années. Mais là il était en moto et l'oublia.

Du haut de cette route, il avait une vue d'ensemble sur le petit village d'une centaine d'habitants qu'était Fuschia. A sa droite, une villa achetée par un jeune couple dont l'homme était le médecin qui avait ouvert un cabinet juste au coin de la rue avant le carrefour en bas de la descente.

D'ici, il pouvait voir Luffy et ses amis sortir du café. Il était pile à l'heure. Le chapeau de paille l'avait également vu car il cria son nom.

Cela encouragea Ace qui mit les gaz et descendit à toute vitesse cette dangereuse route glissante. Il ne regarda pas la route devant lui et resta braqué sur son petit frère l'attendant à l'entrée du café, emmitouflé dans son manteau d'hiver et son sac sur le dos.

Le paysage autour de lui disparut lorsqu'il enfonça son pied sur l'accélérateur : L'effet tunnel. Le centimètre de cheveux dépassant du casque fut secoué par la vitesse et le vent glacial contraire. Ace oublia tout en mettant toute sa confiance en sa moto. Il ne vit même pas la neige devant lui cachant bien pire. Il ne remarqua non plus la vieille dame sortant de la pharmacie alors qu'il manqua de la faucher.

\- C'est tellement bon, pensa-t-il.

Il était à la moitié de la descente quand le pire se produisit. Sans comprendre, la roue arrière glissa sur le verglas caché sous cette fameuse neige. Le monde tourna autour du motard et Luffy cria son prénom, horrifié. Le cadet assistait à la scène sans pouvoir rien faire.

Il perdit le contrôle de son deux roues qui s'engageait dans le carrefour à quatre branches et glissant. Ace ne pensa même pas à tenter de freiner il avait déjà compris qu'il avait été trop loin dans ses sensations cette fois-ci et qu'il ne rentrera pas sa moto dans le garage de la propriétaire ce soir. Plus jamais même.

La route n'était plus en pente, mais la vitesse qu'il avait prise avec sa descente de fou l'envoya dans le décor. Il se sentit décoller de son siège et fut expulsé une dizaine de mètres plus loin, dans un tas de neige.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Heureusement, son casque diminua un petit peu le choc sur sa tête. La poche de sa veste en cuir étant mal fermé, son portable vola avant de s'enfoncer dans la neige.

\- Ace ! Cria une voix qu'il ne reconnut même pas.

La douleur était lancinante et il étouffa sous son casque. Il ne vit pas sa moto, couchée sur le flanc droit juste devant le café. Les roues tournaient encore et il pouvait sentir l'essence brûler d'ici. Sa moto était en train de prendre feu. Le réservoir avait explosé d'une quelconque manière et cela avait donné naissance à un petit feu qui grandissait à vue d'œil.

\- Non, gémit-il. Pas elle.

Il voulut se redresser à l'aide de ses bras, mais l'un d'eux ne répondit pas. Il était couché sur la neige dans un drôle d'angle.

Il le bougea et hurla de douleur avant de perdre connaissance.

Les bruits s'étaient tus. Les images s'étaient éteintes. Sa moto brûlait tout comme son espoir de vivre.

* * *

Voici le 2e chapitre terminé avec une fin horrible je le sais. On entre directement dans l'histoire après un premier chapitre introductif.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et que vous allez laisser une petite review. C'est juste en dessous, ne soyez pas timide.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction afin de savoir ce que vous réserve l'histoire.

*Terme spécifique à la moto. Spinning : Faire glisser le pneu arrière.

* Un kot est un petit appartement pour les étudiants durant leurs études.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	3. Chapitre 3: Heroes

Hey ! Après la fin du précédent chapitre, j'espère que vous êtes contents de voir qu'un nouveau chapitre est sorti.

J'ai décidé d'entrer directement dans l'histoire. Pour vous, et me, faire plaisir.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction avant votre lecture afin de ne pas louper la sortie du prochain chapitre.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.

Beta : Nyxiera

 **Mots **: Environ 4000

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda.

 **Référence titre :** « Heroes » de David Bowie

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _SadLullaby:_ Je suis contente de lire ce type de review encourageante! Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas une grande fan de moto, j'ai essayé de faire passer un maximum la passion d'Ace sans en être concerné moi-même. Si l'on comprend bien que sa moto c'est sa vie, c'est super , car il n'en a pas fini avec elles.

Pini: La raison pour laquelle l'élément déclencheur est arrivé assez tôt est qu'il est dit dans le résumé. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi j'aurai tiré en longueur alors que le contexte a été posé dans le chapitre un et au début du deux.

La réponse est en dessous, mais je peux déjà te dire qu'avoir provoqué l'accident assez spectaculaire devant le cabinet au milieu de la journée n'est pas une coïncidence.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il faut bien garder Luffy comme il est xD. Je dois avouer que Robin est OCC. J'aurai pu choisir Nami pour diverses raisons, mais j'ai toujours trouvé et Law, dans le manga, assez compatible.

Merci pour toutes ces reviews hors-ligne!

* * *

 **Chapitre trois : Heroes.**

 _Fuschia, 17h30 en Janvier XXXX_

Le monde tourna au ralenti. Luffy courait au ralenti vers son frère couché dans la neige et inconscient. Garp, habitant la maison derrière le cabinet, sortait de sa petite habitation après avoir entendu ces crissements de pneus. La curiosité sur son visage se transforma, tout aussi lentement que son petit-fils avançait vers Ace, en terreur en reconnaissant cette moto.

Il avait vu son petit-fils adoptif la chouchouter tellement de fois quand il passait devant son immeuble. Il y passait facilement des heures à la faire briller.

\- Ace ! S'écria de nouveau Luffy en s'accroupissant dans la neige alors que, comme en toute saison, il portait un pantacourt bleu.

Le grand-père attrapa sa canne se méfiant du verglas sous la neige et se dirigea vers ses deux petits-fils.

Le temps qu'il fasse ces quelques mètres et qu'il traverse le carrefour, les portes s'étaient ouvertes et des visages s'approchaient des fenêtres.

Un accident par ici était rare, extrêmement rare. Souvent c'était une simple glissage d'un enfant jouant dans la neige ou un petit vieux déshydraté lors d'une canicule. Mais jamais un accident de la route.

Luffy grattait la neige autour du corps chaud de son aîné par peur qu'il attrape froid. Il ne savait pas comment réagir.

Garp lança sa canne qui s'échoua près du portable enseveli sous une couche de neige.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demande l'ex-policier.

Luffy haletait d'angoisse et d'effort. Il avait tout vu. Il avait même fait signe à Ace avant qu'il ne s'engage dans cette descente.

\- Il...Il a glissé. Sa roue arrière est partie en vrille et...et il a atterri là.

Garp regarda autour de lui en grognant. Il n'avait pas de réseau par ici, donc impossible d'appeler une ambulance.

Soudain, Luffy lâcha un cri horrible. Il avait apporté ses mains au cou du brun afin de lui retirer son casque pour mieux respirer. Mais ses mains étaient couvertes de sang et il resta dans cette position.

Garp était aussi perdu que son petit-fils alors que la vie du motard était sûrement en danger. Il gonfla ses poumons et hurla :

\- Que quelqu'un appelle une ambulance ! Mon petit-fils est gravement blessé !

Les curieux semblèrent immobiles, comme pétrifiés par la scène. Garp s'arracha des cheveux.

Makino venait de sortir de son bar avec un extincteur. Elle était en train d'éteindre le feu émanant de la moto maintenant calcinée. Heureusement qu'il ne restait que peu d'essence dans le réservoir. Ace avait prévu d'aller faire le plein après avoir déposé son petit frère à son immeuble.

Garp et Luffy ne virent même pas la propriétaire du bar contrôler l'incendie, mais bel et bien Trafalgar Law qui sortit en hâte de son cabinet.

\- Vite ! Cria Luffy désespéré ! Il a besoin de soin.  
\- Qui aurait crû que j'aurai droit à un accident devant mon cabinet sans même avoir passé un an dedans, marmonna le médecin dans sa barbichette.

Il était en chemise et crevait de froid, mais la petite course de quelques mètres le réchauffa. Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du corps d'Ace et lança un regard à l'adolescent en face de lui.

\- Recule s'il te plaît, ordonna Law en ouvrant sa mallette de travail qu'il avait emportée avec lui.

Il avait même laissé une cliente en plan lorsqu'il avait compris qu'un accident s'était produit au carrefour.

Soudain, Luffy lui prit le poignet et le serra fort. Law releva son regard vers lui, prêt à lui envoyer une remarque cinglante.

\- Promettez-moi de sauver mon grand frère !

Ses yeux si naïfs devinrent doux. Son sourire habituel avait disparu pour montrer un visage crispé.

\- Je suis médecin, je ferais de mon mieux.

Il hocha la tête et se releva. Il revint près de son grand-père qui réalisait ce qui se passait. Makino courut jusqu'à eux.

\- Une ambulance arrive, haleta-t-elle.  
\- Merci d'en avoir demandé une, la remercia le retraité en ne lâchant pas Ace des yeux et entourant les épaules frêles de Luffy.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait. Lorsque j'ai sonné, la réceptionniste m'a répondu que quelqu'un l'avait fait avant moi.

Garp fronça les sourcils et quitta des yeux le blessé pour regarder les voisins qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un cheveu et qui étaient toujours ébahis comme des poissons rouges. Il ne pensa pas à regarder par la branche du carrefour où Ace avait atterri. Robin de son point d'observation avait dégainé son téléphone lorsqu'elle avait assisté à l'accident.

\- Il va s'en sortir ? Questionna l'ex-policier.

Law avait retiré le casque en douceur et pris le pouls du blessé. Il se releva en entendant la sirène de l'ambulance s'engageant prudemment dans la même descente qu'Ace avait empruntée. Il prit un tissu dans sa mallette et pressa l'hémorragie qu'il venait d'apercevoir. Le sang perça au niveau du bras droit. C'est là que Law se rendit compte que le bras présentait un drôle d'angle. Il continua de presser en relevant la tête vers Garp.

\- Je l'espère pour vous. Je n'ai pas le matériel ici pour vous le dire. Quel est son médecin traitant que je l'avertisse ?  
\- Il n'en a pas, répondit Luffy. Il est orphelin à la base et n'a jamais eu de problèmes de santé depuis que papy l'a adopté.  
\- Bien. Je serais son médecin traitant. Je vais donc aller avec lui à l'hôpital et vous tiendrai au courant.

Le bruit incessant de l'ambulance se rapprocha et perça les tympans. Law recula et buta contre la canne. Il la ramassa et la tendit à Garp.

\- Vous habitez près de mon cabinet donc je peux vous faire confiance. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, voulez-vous bien aller à la pharmacie à côté pour lui demander de fermer le cabinet et faire sortir les patients avec mes excuses.

Garp récupéra la canne.

\- Bien sûr, je connais bien Kurera.

Law hocha la tête et marcha sur quelque chose de dur. Il le ramassa et le débarrassa de la neige. C'était un portable. Il le rangea dans sa mallette avant de la fermer. L'ambulance se stationna et les deux ambulanciers sortirent en vitesse. Alors que l'un ouvrit les portes l'autre s'approcha de Law.

\- Je suis son médecin, mon cabinet est juste en face. Je vais l'accompagner.  
\- Bien, monsieur, répondit l'ambulancier en se dirigeant vers le corps.

Ils le mirent sur le brancard sous les regards inquiets de Garp, Luffy et Makino.

Ils l'embarquèrent et lui firent les premiers soins que Law n'avait pas eu le temps de faire. Il reçut également un masque à oxygène. Un des deux monta au volant alors que l'autre accompagna Law dans l'ambulance.

Le véhicule disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et le calme revint. Les curieux fermèrent leurs portes et s'éloignèrent de leurs fenêtres. Les trois intervenants étaient toujours plantés en plein milieu du carrefour. Garp fut le premier à réagir et se dirigea vers la pharmacie. Il en profita pour noter le numéro de Law que la pharmacienne lui donna. Kurera lui souhaita bonne chance et lui promit de penser à son petit-fils qu'elle connaissait bien.

L'ex-policier sortit et regarda automatiquement le lieu de l'accident. La trace du corps de son petit-fils adoptif était encrée dans la neige. Le casque était toujours là et tâché de sang. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, il eut peur. La première fois était quand sa femme avait accouché de leur fils décédé maintenant.

Luffy était plus perdu que terrifié. Il errait sur les lieux de l'accident en se le remémorant tout le temps. Il ramassa le casque et le sac de cours que les ambulanciers avaient retirés à Ace avant de l'embarquer.  
Il le mit par dessus le sien et le casque se lova contre son flan. Garp revint vers lui.

\- Où est Makino ?  
\- Elle est partie téléphoner à un service de dépannage pour évacuer la moto calcinée, répondit évasivement Luffy en fixant un point invisible.

Garp souffla et entoura de nouveau les épaules de son petit-fils.

\- Allons boire un peu d'eau pour nous rafraîchir. On n'a plus qu'à attendre des nouvelles, je n'ai pas de voiture. Aller à l'hôpital sera dur pour moi. On va attendre la fin de journée de Sabo pour lui annoncer.

Luffy hocha lentement la tête et se fit entraîner chez Makino par son papy sans jeter un regard à la moto méconnaissable à côté de laquelle ils passèrent.

 _Goa, 17h45 en Janvier XXXX_

L'ambulance pénétra dans l'hôpital par le service des urgences. Law ballotta à l'arrière. Le temps du trajet, il avait envoyé un message à Robin, comme quoi il rentrerait tard à cause d'un accident près du cabinet. Elle lui répondit qu'elle n'avait rien entendu et qu'ils mangeraient des sandwiches.

Il rangea son portable dans la poche torsale de sa chemise blanche.

\- Vous en pensez quoi ? Demanda Law.  
\- J'ai constaté une commotion cérébrale sûrement due à la chute. Heureusement qu'il avait son casque sinon il serait passé de l'autre côté. Sinon, je dirais une côte fêlée voire deux. Ce sera à vérifier. Il n'a pas dû ressentir la douleur au maximum, la neige a rétracté ses canaux sanguins et ses nerfs. Ça l'a peut-être sauvé d'une perte trop importante de sang.  
\- Et pour son bras ?  
\- Cassé, sans aucun doute.

Law hocha la tête. Il était parvenu aux mêmes diagnostiques, sauf pour les côtes.

Les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et des urgentistes se chargèrent d'Ace. L'ambulancier s'adressa à Law qui sortait du véhicule.

\- Vous êtes son médecin traitant ?  
\- Maintenant oui. Apparemment, je suis le premier médecin à qui il vient rendre visite.

Il suivit les urgentistes au petit trot et demanda les papiers à signer pour l'entrée dans les urgences.

Suite à des examens plus approfondis, la fracture du bras droit fut confirmée. Aucune côte fêlée contrairement à ce que pensait l'ambulancier. Mais la commotion se confirma. Le reste n'était que superficiel. Ace fut directement envoyé au bloc et Law se rendit dans sa future chambre d'hôpital.

Il demanda les dossiers médicaux d'Ace, qui étaient bel et bien très fins, et les étudia rapidement en attendant la fin de l'opération.  
Il descendit plusieurs fois se chercher un café et envoya des SMS à Robin pour qu'elle ne l'attende pas ce soir.

Il demanda un botin et chercha le numéro de Garp qu'il trouva rapidement. Il remarqua son nom de famille différent de celui d'Ace. Ce qui confirma l'adoption. Il lui téléphona et le mit au courant de l'opération et le rassura : la vie d'Ace n'était pas en danger.

\- Plus de peur que de mal, essaya de relativiser Law.

Garp souffla de soulagement de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Mon autre petit-fils, Sabo, est en route pour venir nous prendre. Nous arriverons dans une demi-heure.  
\- Il sera sûrement sorti de la salle d'opération. Son numéro de chambre est le 069 au deuxième étage.  
\- Merci, docteur. Vous avez peut-être sauvé la vie de mon petit-fils insouciant.  
\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Monsieur Monkey.D.. Je n'ai fait que mon boulot.  
\- Vous n'étiez pas obligé de l'accompagner à l'hôpital. Si Luffy n'était pas là (il baissa le volume de sa voix) je serais venu en vous donnant un coup de pied au cul pour prendre votre place auprès de lui.

Le vieux explosa de rire. Cette bonne nouvelle l'avait aidé à décompresser et Luffy sauta de joie derrière lui sous les rires de Makino.

Il raccrocha.

Law resta muet. Il ne comprenait pas son choix. Il n'était que médecin, il n'avait pas à suivre ce jeune homme à l'hôpital. C'était comme si le destin avait décidé à sa place et l'avait fait monter dans cette ambulance. Il n'avait pas à le prendre comme patient et devenir son médecin traitant non plus. Il avait répondu du tac au tac sans réellement peser ses paroles.

Maintenant, il allait devoir suivre son patient jusqu'à son rétablissement et le faire venir à son cabinet de temps à autre. Mais au fond de lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas.

 _Hôpital de Goa, 18h30, Janvier XXXX._

Ace venait tout juste de revenir dans sa chambre après un rapide passage par la salle de réveil. Son opération avait été un succès. Son bras cassé était plâtré et il était un peu dans les vapes. Les infirmières placèrent le lit correctement et sortirent.

Law se leva de sa chaise et ferma le maigre dossier médical de son nouveau patient. Il s'approcha du lit sous les yeux embrumés du motard qui ne le quitta pas des yeux.

\- Qui.., tenta-t-il d'articuler.

Mais sa gorge était sèche et sa langue pâteuse. Law le comprit rapidement et lui présenta une petite bouteille d'eau non entamée qu'il était descendu chercher après le coup de fils de Garp.

Ace le regarda avec méfiance quand le médecin usa de la commande pour redresser son lit.

\- Je suis ton médecin.

Ace but l'entièreté des 33 centilitres de la bouteille pour pouvoir parler correctement. Il posa le déchet sur la tablette rabattue de son lit.

\- Je n'ai pas de médecin.  
\- Maintenant si. Docteur Trafalgar Law. Je suis nouveau à Fuschia. Mon cabinet se trouve à côté de la pharmacie.  
\- Je vois, grogna Ace.

Le brun se mordit la lèvre en baissant ses yeux sur son plâtre au bras droit. Le plâtre s'arrêtait juste en dessous du coude, il pouvait donc plier son bras sans problème.

\- Où est ma famille ?  
\- Votre grand-père et vos deux frères ne vont plus tarder si ce que j'ai lu dans votre dossier est vrai. Vous avez été adopté n'est-ce-pas ?

Ace grogna doublement pour cette question et le fait que le médecin se soit assis au pied du lit en desserrant sa cravate bordeaux.

\- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas ! J'ai été adopté, oui et alors ? Ça change quoi ?  
\- Beaucoup de choses. Les orphelins ne sont que rarement suivis par un médecin fixe. Je suppose que vous venez de l'orphelinat au dessus du village. Celui du nom de « Mont Corvo ». Je n'ai qu'entraperçu la directrice.  
\- Elle s'appelle Dadan.  
\- C'est fort possible. Je vis dans ce petit village depuis moins d'un an. Je ne connais pas encore tout le monde.

Law se leva et prit la dossier.

\- Je vais rester jusqu'à l'arrivée de vos proches, l'informa-t-il. Monsieur (il ouvrit le dossier) Portgas.  
\- Tutoie-moi, je parie qu'on a le même âge.  
\- Comme tu voudras, Ace.

Law afficha un sourire qui perturba le malade. Un silence s'installa durant lequel Ace réfléchit à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt. Tout était net dans sa tête. S'il se concentrait, il pouvait encore ressentir la sensation exquise que lui procurait cette descente à pleine vitesse avant qu'elle ne soit subitement coupée par une autre plus désagréable.

\- Eh doc ! L'apostropha Ace.  
\- Mh ?  
\- Comment va ma moto ?

Law fut surpris d'une telle question. Il s'attendait à une question du style « qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? « Quelles sont mes blessures ? ».  
Mais non, ce gars pensait à sa moto en premier. Comme si c'était sa vie.

\- Bonne à la casse, répondit Law avec froideur.

Ace serra son poing encore libre. Son baxter ballotta dangereusement, mais tint bon.

\- Ces véhicules devraient être interdits. Ils sont dangereux, polluants et coûteux.  
\- Je vous interdis de dire ça, grogna Ace. Cette moto c'était tout pour moi.

Law haussa les épaules sans conviction. Il se posta devant la fenêtre, dos à Ace qui ruminait, et vit en bas Garp avec ses deux autres petits-fils.

La tension palpable de la pièce disparut rapidement lorsque l'infirmière vint avec un plateau. Ace se rua dessus sous les yeux amusés de Law qui s'était rassis sur sa chaise.

Le brun s'arrêta un instant de manger pour le regarder.

\- Je vous dois la vie ?  
\- On peut dire ça. Si je n'avais pas arrêté l'hémorragie suite au déboîtement de ton radius, tu serais mort.  
\- T'es joyeux comme gars, ironisa Ace.  
\- Ma compagne m'attend à la maison pour manger, j'aimerais bien la rejoindre.  
\- Elle mérite un prix Nobel, ricana Ace en s'essuyant la bouche comme il put.

Les sourcils du médecin s'arquèrent.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Depuis que je suis réveillé tu es froid comme un frigo. Tu ne dois pas être facile à vivre.  
\- Tu n'en sais rien.

Ace afficha un sourire.

\- C'est vrai.

Ce changement de caractère questionna le médecin. Son patient était froid et méfiant il y avait quelques instants et maintenant il était tout le contraire.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en fracas et Luffy entra en chouinant et criant :

\- Ace ! J'ai cru que tu étais mort.  
\- Ne m'enterre pas encore sale pleurnichard.

Il sauta sur le lit. Law eut le réflexe de retirer le plateau en voyant la fusée arrivée et l'avait posé que la table.

Luffy étouffa presque son frère contre lui.

Sabo fit son entrée en ricanant :

\- Si tu continues de le tenir comme ça Luffy, il passera l'arme à gauche.

Luffy s'excusa et s'écarta de son frère. Garp entra directement et se dirigea vers Law prêt à partir.

Ils se serrèrent la main.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé mon petit-fils.  
\- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Monsieur Monkey.D., je n'ai fait que mon travail.

Le vieil homme alla auprès du motard pour le gronder.  
Law se dirigea vers la porte et il fut encore stoppé par les deux frères cette fois. Ce fut Luffy qui l'appela.

\- Le toubib ! Attends !

Law soupira intérieurement. Il détestait ce genre de surnom. Il se tourna face aux deux jeunes hommes. Cela se voyait que le blond était le plus âgé des trois.

Luffy afficha un énorme sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Sabo et lui se serrèrent la main.

\- Merci. Je n'arrête pas lui dire qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux que la moto. (il soupira en lâchant la main de Law et regarda Luffy repartir auprès d'Ace) Mais il est borné. C'est une chance que vous étiez là. Il n'a jamais eu personne pour veiller sur lui, alors je m'en charge mais ce n'est pas toujours évident.  
\- Je comprend, monsieur.  
\- Sabo. Outlook Sabo. Mais appelez moi Sabo, je ne porte pas mon nom de famille dans mon cœur.  
\- Je le retiendrai. Dites à votre frère de venir me voir à mon cabinet dans deux semaines pour voir l'évolution de ses blessures. Contactez-moi au moindre problème si jamais.

Il ouvrit sa mallette et tendit le portable.

\- Cela doit être le sien, fit-il simplement avant d'ouvrir la porte.  
\- Oui. C'est le sien.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut la bonne. Law sortit de la chambre numéro 069 et décida de prendre l'ascenseur tellement cette histoire l'avait fatigué. Seul dans la petite cabine métallique, il réfléchit.

Il reposa son dos contre l'une des cloisons et ferma les yeux. Il savait qu'il avait été trop personnel avec ce Ace. Son métier lui interdisait de se familiariser avec les familles de ses patients et il venait de le faire. De plus, ce jeune homme l'intriguait. Cette façon dont sa bonne humeur remontait en surface.

Mais il ne put pousser sa réflexion plus loin : il était déjà au rez-de-chaussé. Il sortit du bâtiment et appela un taxi. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était retourner chez lui pour manger un bon repas et dormir.

 _Fuschia, 19h00, Janvier XXXX_

Robin l'attendait au porche lorsque le taxi le déposa devant les deux marches menant à la porte.  
D'un pas lourd et fatigué, Law sortit, paya le taxi par la vitre ouverte du côté chauffeur et regarda avec ses yeux gonflés de fatigue la voiture noire s'en aller.

\- Ça va chéri ?  
\- Dure journée.

Il passa à côté d'elle sans l'embrasser, un réflexe qu'il avait attrapé depuis les débuts de son cabinet. Mais il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Toutes ses pensées étaient dirigées vers ce Ace.

Robin ferma la porte sans un mot.

\- Lorsque j'ai reçu ton SMS, j'ai été rechercher ton manteau dans ton bureau.  
\- Mh.

Il jeta sa cravate sur le canapé, laissa sa mallette avec le dossier médical à l'intérieur sur le paillasson et retira ses chaussures.

Il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise en soupirant :

\- Heureusement qu'on est vendredi.  
\- Tu manges mon amour ?  
\- Je n'ai pas faim. Je vais aller me coucher.

Il traversa le couloir qui débouchait sur les escaliers en bois. En passant à côté de la cuisine, il vit la table montée pour deux avec une casserole fumante au milieu. Mais son envie de dormir était plus grande que sa faim. Il monta la première marche, avant que Robin ne l'interpelle.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va Law ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça. Tu sembles...perdu dans tes pensées.  
\- Écoute Robin. Je veux juste du calme et dormir. J'ai eu une dure journée. Il y a eu un accident devant le cabinet si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué.  
\- Non, mentit-elle. Je n'ai rien vu ou entendu.

Il balaya sa phrase d'une revers de la main et monta en silence. Les marches craquelèrent sous ses chaussettes. Il entra dans leur chambre en fermant la porte derrière lui. Il se changea et se passa de l'eau sur le visage.

Il se regarda un instant dans la glace. Aujourd'hui, il avait sauvé une vie. Celle d'un jeune brun qui était devenu son patient. Il ressassa la scène mille et une fois dans sa tête. S'il n'avait pas été là, Ace serait mort. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'étaient les conséquences que cet accident allait avoir sur leur vie.

Law se coucha seul en laissant la lumière allumée. Il se perdit dans ses pensées en regardant le plafond.  
Elles l'absorbaient tellement qu'il n'entendit pas Robin passer un coup de fil à un certain Marco. Elle se prépara comme si elle avait un rendez-vous et sortit de la maison une heure plus tard après avoir vérifié que Law dormait.

* * *

Et voilà, le 3e chapitre avec la fameuse rencontre. L'histoire commence réellement maintenant.

Qui est ce fameux Marco à qui Robin passe un coup de fil ? Pourquoi ment-elle ? Ahah, je vous laisse chercher un moment.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater la sortie des chapitres et de laisser une petite review. Ça me ferait tellement plaisir !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	4. Chapitre 4: Ma poupée

Coming-out

Hey ! Nous revoilà réunis pour le quatrième chapitre. Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si elle vous plaît. Je vous laisse faire le bon choix.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues.

* * *

 **Rating** :K+.

 **Mots** : Environ 4600

 **Beta :** Nyxiera

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.

Le titre du chapitre est tiré de la chanson « Ma poupée » de .

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Un petit clin d'oeil aux agents069 ne fait pas de mal. Outlook est le vrai nom de Sabo en réalité. Il a été cité dans le manga et confirmé dans un tome hors-série en fait. Haha, peut-être x). Je vais te laisser divaguer à tes hypothèses.

SadLullaby: Eh bine merci de prendre le temps de poster un review! Je t'en remercie! Je l'ai déjà dit, Robin et Law sera une grosse intrigue de l'histoire.

Merci pour toutes les reviews!

 **Alors, je sais que nous sommes jeudi. Mais sachant que je n'aurai pas la possibilité de poster mon chapitre demain, j'ai opté pour le faire en avance. J'imagine que vous n'allez pas vous en plaindre.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre quatre : Ma poupée**

 _Goa, 10h30, Février XXXX_

Ace était au plus mal. Il n'étudiait plus, mangeait peu et ne sortait que rarement. Il avait installé une chaise devant son unique fenêtre et regardait le monde passer.

Les voitures passer plus particulièrement. Il n'avait pas le courage de regarder les motos accélérer sur la route droite longeant l'immeuble.  
Il était jaloux. Jaloux de ceux qui pouvaient encore se déplacer comme ils le voulaient. Lui était bloqué dans son appartement durant ses vacances de détente comme le disait si bien sa prof d'économie.  
Il devait étudier, mais il n'en avait pas l'envie. Il voulais juste revoir sa moto, sa beauté, la monter et partir loin sans se soucier de la destination. Il voulait retrouver la sensation de conduire sa deux-roues. Entendre le moteur gronder comme l'orage et son compteur kilométrique exploser.

\- Foutu plâtre, grogna-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas le seul obstacle pour se racheter une moto. Il n'avait pas l'argent. Il pouvait à peine se payer son kot sans avoir de retard. Il ne ramenait plus de filles et était en retard à ses cours. Depuis que sa moto était à la casse, il était contraint de prendre le bus. Ce transport en commun horrible peuplé d'abrutis comme il le disait si bien.

De plus, ses frères et son grand-père lui avaient formellement interdit d'en racheter une.

Ace se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait eu le jour de l'accident. Il n'avait déjà plus de séquelles, juste des maux de têtes récurrents et son bras. Aujourd'hui, avait lieu sa première sortie depuis longtemps.

Soudain, son portable sonna. Il tendit le bras sans quitter la rue des yeux et le décrocha. Il n'avait eu aucun dégât lors de l'accident.

\- Allo ?  
\- Ace, c'est Sabo !

Ace roula les yeux et fixa les maigres flocons tombant du ciel gris.

\- Tu n'es pas censé travailler toi ?  
\- Je suis en pause, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles.  
\- Tu voulais savoir si j'étais allé voir ce toubib.  
\- Mais non enfin, je prends de tes nouvelles.

La chaise grinça lorsqu'il se leva. Il se fraya un chemin dans le salon en bordel et arriva dans sa petite cuisine.

\- Ne joue pas ce jeu avec moi, Sabo. Tu es obsédé par ce toubib. J'ai pas besoin d'aller le voir, je vais très bien.

Le blond eut un rire sarcastique.

\- Bien ? Tu rigoles ? Je suis passé chez toi la semaine dernière et tu ne vas pas bien du tout. Tu t'es même plaint de maux de tête.

Ace s'accouda à son plan de travail couvert d'ustensiles de cuisine sales. Il posa le portable entre ceux-ci et le mit en haut-parleur.

\- Ça va passer ?  
-Tu n'étudies plus. Toi ? Portags D Ace, le matheux.

Il grogna, mais son aîné continua :

\- Si tu rates ton année Ace, tu peux dire au revoir à l'école. Tu sais très bien qu'aucun d'entre nous ne peut te financer tes études. Tu as voulu en faire et tu t'en sortais très bien. Ne viens pas me dire que ton accident t'a retourné la tête et que tu veux tout plaquer après avoir travaillé autant pour en arriver là.  
\- C'est pas l'accident qui m'a fait ça. C'est ma moto.  
\- Ta moto ? C'est qu'un objet ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser aller à cause d'un tas de ferraille.

Ace était déjà de mauvaise humeur et la remarque de son frère ne le refroidit pas. Il tapa son plâtre contre le frigo et fit tomber les magnets qu'on gagnait dans les boîtes de céréales.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Explosa-t-il. Ma moto est tout pour moi ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre.  
\- Non, je ne peux pas comprendre, je ne suis pas fou de ma voiture moi.  
\- Ne mélange pas tout ! J'ai tout mis dans cette moto. Je l'ai retapée en usant MON argent et MON temps.

Il tremblait de rage en fixant méchamment le portable. Sabo de l'autre côté se fit muet. Ace était pacifiste et s'énervait peu. Le voir fâché était extrêmement rare. Il reprit calmement la conversation.

\- Bon, on va laisser ça de côté.  
\- Il vaut mieux, ouais, grogna le brun.  
\- Fais-moi plaisir et va voir le docteur Trafalgar.  
\- Je ne suis pas malade.  
\- Si, tu commences...

Il s'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas dire à son petit frère qu'il entrait dans une dépression nerveuse. Il n'y croyait pas, mais tous les signes étaient là. Law pourrait sûrement diagnostiquer ça.

\- Je commences quoi ? Vas-y accouche Sabo.  
\- Tes maux de têtes ont sûrement une raison. Tu es tombé sur la tête ce jour-là.  
\- J'avais mon casque.  
\- Sinon tu ne serais plus là, en effet.

Une grosse voix s'éleva dans le portable :

\- Sabo ! Ta pause est finie depuis deux minutes. Dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas perdre ton boulot !

Le blond soupira.

\- Je vais te laisser, mais avant promets moi d'aller le voir. Il veut te voir.  
\- Je ne veux pas aller payer une consultation pour rien. Je dois prendre le bus en plus ! Ça coûte !  
\- Je te rendrais l'argent si tu me promets d'y aller.  
\- Bon, souffla-t-il. J'y vais de suite comme ça tu me foutras la paix et tu garderas ton boulot.

Sabo afficha un sourire soulagé et raccrocha. Il écrasa sa cigarette et rentra dans le bâtiment. Il prit l'ascenseur et monta à son étage avant de s'asseoir à son bureau et accueillir avec un air commercial son client. Cet entretien se passa comme tous les autres sauf qu'il ne put s'empêcher de se faire du souci pour son frère.

Ace de son côté, se prépara mollement à sortir. Il enfila avec difficulté sa veste en cuir, son seul souvenir de sa poupée, et ragea lorsque son plâtre ne passait pas. Il laissa ce bras hors de la manche et ferma la fermeture éclair par-dessus comme pour l'empêcher de sortir.  
Il prit un billet de dix euros afin de pouvoir payer son trajet en bus et glissa son portable dans sa poche.

Il regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et sortit. Il ferma sa porte et descendit doucement les quatre étages. A chaque marche descendue, son mal de tête s'amplifiait.

L'arrêt de bus le plus proche de son immeuble était en bas de la rue, juste avant la petite ceinture du centre-ville. Il n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup d'énergie pour sortir de l'immeuble, mais de courage pour ne pas regarder la petite ruelle où il avait pris sa poupée la dernière fois.

Il fourra sa main libre dans la poche de sa veste et se dirigea vers l'arrêt. Il y arriva en moins de cinq minutes et le bus arrivait de suite. Il monta dedans et paya auprès du chauffeur en donnant sa destination. Il chiffonna son ticket et reprit sa monnaie. Il leva alors les yeux et fut confronté à son pire cauchemar, les passagers spéciaux comme Luffy les appelait.

Ces gens qui passaient leur temps dans ce bus crasseux et bruyant. Ace détestait dépendre d'un bus. Mais ce qu'il exécrait le plus, était de le partager avec des inconnus. Voilà ce qui le bloquait. Quand il était encore au lycée, il préférait faire deux kilomètres le matin pour s'y rendre à la place de prendre le bus avec ses deux frères. Il arrivait toujours en retard en cours, mais ce n'était que secondaire pour lui.

Il s'assit sur le seul banc libre et attendit en regardant par la fenêtre. Il posa sa tête contre la vitre et ferma les yeux. Les légères vibrations de celle-ci fit l'effet d'un cachet et calma un peu son mal de tête. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, le bus sortait de la ville qu'il venait de traverser et allait arriver au seul arrêt de son village natal. Il sursauta quand il se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'était assis près de lui. Une fille. L'une des filles de sa fac et pas n'importe laquelle : Baby 5.

\- Oh Ace ! Quelle ne pensais pas te voir dans ce bus, ricana-t-elle.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et enfonça le clou.

\- Tu as un plâtre ? Je ne savais pas. Tu n'es plus venu en cours depuis bientôt trois semaines. Tu as fait quoi ? Tu as glissé sur un préservatif usagé après l'une de tes soirées ?

Elle donna un coup de coude dans son bras et une douleur le transperça.

Le bus prit à droite et la petite campagne périurbaine apparut au loin.

\- J'ai pas envie de te parler, la garce.

Il tendit son bras libre pour appuyer sur le bouton indiquant au chauffeur de s'arrêter, mais Baby 5 posa sa main dessus afin qu'il n'y ait pas accès.

\- Il parait que tu n'as pas de succès avec les filles. Je n'entends plus parler « d'un connard » à la fac. Tu es devenu h***.

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquilla.

\- Jamais de la vie ! Ça me dégoûte trop !  
\- Oh, désolé si je t'ai offensé. Je pensais juste que...

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Par la fenêtre, Ace remarqua qu'il dépassait l'orphelinat. L'arrêt n'était plus très loin.

\- Tu avais changé de bord, finit-elle par dire avant un gloussement.

Ace se leva et la fusilla du regard. Il lui prit la main toujours posée sur le bouton et la retira de là violemment.

\- Aie !

Il passa devant elle et sortit du banc.

Ding !

Au moins, il ne ratera pas son arrêt. Le bus ralentit pour le plus grand soulagement du brun. Il descendit les deux marches devant la porte et le bus s'arrêta, mais les portes ne s'ouvrirent pas. Il se tourna vers le chauffeur pour lui demander de le faire, mais les fausses pleurs de Baby résonnèrent dans le bus. Sa main était rouge. Ace savait qu'il ne lui avait rien fait, qu'elle s'était fait elle-même cela. Il se demanda un instant comment. Il le comprit rapidement lorsqu'elle appela le chauffeur par le mot « papa ».

La chauffeur, étant bel et bien le père de Baby (Ace l'avait vu une fois lors de la journée d'accueil des petits de première) se dirigea dangereusement vers Ace.

\- Monsieur, je n'ai rien fait ! Elle ment, se défendit le blessé.

L'homme n'écouta rien et retroussa ses manches alors que Baby ricanait derrière son dos.

\- On ne touche pas à ma fille chérie.  
\- Mais c'est elle ! Elle est malade votre fille.

Il n'eut pas le temps de le regretter qu'il l'empoigna par le col et ouvrit les portes par un bouton dérobé au-dessus de celle-ci.

\- Je t'interdis de reprendre ce bus jusqu'à ta mort. Tu te démerderas pour revenir.

Sur ces mots, il le balança dehors. Par chance, Ace atterrit dans un tas de neige qui fondait.

\- La prochaine fois, le menaça le chauffeur, je te tue.

Il ferma les porte et le bus redémarra. Il s'en alla et il put voir Baby lui tirer la langue depuis son siège.

Le calme revint et Ace se redressa comme il put. Son mal de tête était revenu à l'attaque et lui perforait la caboche. Il s'assit sur les fesses en grognant. Il retira la neige sur ses vêtements et ses cheveux et tenta de se lever à l'aide de son seul bras valide.  
Il se souleva de quelques centimètres avant de retomber dans la neige.

Il avait aussi pris un peu de poids depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital il y avait deux semaines. Par chance, c'était juste au début des semaines de détente.

\- Putain! Je suis bon pour le sport.

Il retenta son action, mais le résultat fut le même.

Alors qu'il s'auto-insultait, une voiture s'arrêta devant lui. C'était une voiture blanche aux gentes nickel. Ace releva les yeux et n'en crût pas ses yeux lorsqu'il vit une femme élégante en sortir.

Elle contourna la voiture.

\- Vous allez bien jeune homme ? Fit-elle de sa voix douce.

Ace fut aveuglé par sa beauté et en répondit pas. Son héros du jour était une magnifique femme d'une petite trentaine d'années. Grande, élancée et chic. Elle portait une superbe jupe crayon avec un chemisier violet ouvert comme il le fallait. Ses cheveux noirs ondulaient dans son dos et caressaient ses reins. Tout cela était clôturé d'une paire d'escarpins noirs.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Je m'appelle Robin, je vis dans le village en dessous. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

Il arriva enfin à hocher la tête.

\- Ace, je me nomme Ace.

Elle sourit et il fondit.

\- C'est joli.

Elle lui tendit la main en se redressant et il s'en empara. La honte l'envahit en sentant cette douce peau contre la sienne sale et rude. En unissant leurs forces, il finit par être debout.

\- Merci, madame.  
\- C'est encore mademoiselle, se désola-t-elle.  
\- Oh, quel dommage.

Cette rencontre avait redonné à Ace son talent de séduction.

\- Je vous inviterais bien à dîner pour vous remercier. Si vous n'étiez pas passée par ici, je serais frigorifié.

Elle rit en cachant ses lèvres avec ses fines mains.

\- Je ne pense pas que cela plaise à mon compagnon. Même s'il me délaisse un peu depuis un moment.  
\- Il a bien tort de ne pas prendre soin de vous.

Cette fois-ci, elle rit franchement. Ace l'accompagna.

\- Où alliez-vous comme ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

La réalité tomba durement sur l'ex-motard.

\- Mon frère m'a fait chanter pour aller au médecin plus bas.  
\- Chez le docteur Trafalgar ?  
\- Oui.

Un fin sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

\- J'allais m'y rendre.  
\- Oh, vous êtes malade aussi ?  
\- Non, je dois lui emmener une boîte de mouchoirs. Il ne peut pas quitter son cabinet.

Ace papillonna des yeux.

\- Vous semblez proche de lui.

Elle rit.

\- C'est mon compagnon.

Ace sembla ridicule d'un coup. Il venait de draguer la compagne de son médecin qui lui avait sauvé la vie le mois dernier. Son charme retomba.

Robin retourna près de sa voiture.

\- Montez, fit-elle en ouvrant sa portière. Autant vous y amener.  
\- Ou...oui.

Il grimpa dans la voiture sans voir le sourire manipulateur de la brune. Elle mit le contact.

\- Vous voulez-bien me rendre un service ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
\- Je vous le dois bien.

Elle retira le frein à main, actionna l'anti-brouillard et mit la première vitesse.

\- Si mon compagnon est plus proche, on va le dire comme ça, ce soir en rentrant, j'accepte votre dîner.

Ace afficha un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il ne pensa même pas une seconde qu'il était manipulé.

\- Je ferais tout mon possible pour que cela se fasse. Préparez-vous à bloquer un samedi soir.

Elle sourit légèrement et s'engagea sur la route tout en dissimulant un rire sarcastique.

Elle se gara en double file devant la pharmacie.

\- Si mon compagnon se rend compte que je t'ai amené ici, il va comprendre notre petit stratagème.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil complice et Ace sortit de la voiture sans arrêter de sourire bêtement. Il était tombé sous le charme mystérieux de cette femme. Il comptait bien le planifier ce dîner. Il monta sur le trottoir quand elle partit. Elle se dirigea de nouveau vers Goa.

Ace entra dans la salle d'attente sans penser qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de le contacter et donc d'arranger ce fameux dîner. Il s'était fait manipuler.

Dans la salle d'attente, il n'y avait pas grande monde. Il fallait le temps pour un médecin de se faire sa clientèle. C'était hautement plus difficile dans un village d'une petite centaine d'habitants.

Ace s'assit le plus loin possible des malades pour éviter de choper on ne sait quoi et attendit son tour en se divertissant sur son portable.

Law ouvrit la porte avec un dossier en main.

\- Suivant.

Une femme se leva en toussant et sortit. Law lui serra la main en passant, machinalement comme il le faisait à tous ces patients et entra de nouveau la moitié de son corps pour attraper la poignée et fermer la porte. Il resta sur place lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Ace était dans la pièce.  
Le brun était tête baissée sur son portable à se balader sur ses réseaux sociaux. Lui ne l'avait pas vu.

\- C'est la porte à droite ? Demanda la femme depuis le couloir.

Law revint sur terre et ferma la porte doucement.

\- Oui, celle à votre droite. Je vous en prie, entrez.

Elle s'exécuta et Law la suivit.  
Le médecin revint encore deux fois avant de s'occuper d'Ace. A chaque fois, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au plâtré. Il était plus qu'étonné de le voir dans sa salle d'attente. Avec le temps, il s'était résolu à l'idée de ne pas le voir venir faire un contrôle. Ce n'était pas quelqu'un de malade très souvent. Son dossier médical en témoignait comme son caractère.

 _11h45, Fuschia, Février XXXX_

Ace ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il était seul dans la salle d'attente. Il releva sa tête ankylosée et rangea son portable en entendant des pas dans le couloirs. L'utilisation de son smartphone avait aggravé son mal de tête encore plus que tout à l'heure.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Il pouvait voir l'ombre sous celle-ci.

Il se racla la gorge. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il devait venir à sa sortie de l'hôpital, c'était ce que Sabo lui avait transmis, et il se pointait comme une fleur trois semaines plus tard. De plus, il devait tout faire pour que ce dîner avec la belle compagne du médecin soit fait.

Il n'aimait pas trop prendre des femmes plus âgées que lui et casée de plus. Mais elle l'avait provoqué aussi avec ce « service ». Ace avait bien compris le message, ce n'était pas une sainte-nitouche. Et puis ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait plus eu d'aventure. Robin avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier la sortie assez brusque du bus à cause d'une garce.

\- Suivant, fit Law.

Ace se leva, sa veste retirée depuis longtemps pendant au bras plâtré, et se dirigea vers la porte. Law fit mine d'être surpris.

\- Il semble que je sois ton dernier client, sourit Ace en regardant la salle vide.

Le médecin se décala pour le laisser sortir.

\- Je ne pensais plus te voir, Portgas.  
\- Déjà les familiarités, constata Ace en sortant.  
\- C'est toi qui me les as exigées à l'hôpital. C'est à droite.

Il entra dans le bureau et le détailla.

Le grand bureau, rempli de paperasses soigneusement rangées dans des classeurs par ordre alphabétique du nom de famille du patient, trônait à droite directement à l'entrée. Un ordinateur portable relié à une imprimante sur l'extrême droite et sur le reste du bureau des bibelots montrant l'anatomie du genou, de la mâchoire et du corps en général. Derrière, une grande étagère était pleine à craquer d'ouvrages sur la médecine générale. Deux fauteuils devant le bureau pour les patients et un grand confortable tournant de l'autre côté pour Law.

La table d'auscultation était au fond de la pièce, à côté de l'évier avec toutes les lingettes hypoallergéniques et du savon. Quelques boites de médicaments étaient disposées par-ci par-là.

\- C'est normal tout ça ?

Law contourna le motard et s'assit sur son fauteuil. Il invita de la main Ace à faire de même. Il s'assit sans quitter des yeux cet environnement inconnu.

\- Tout à fait. Tu n'as jamais été au médecin ?  
\- Non.  
\- Pourquoi ? Tu as bien été malade une fois dans ta vie.

Ace baissa la tête et marmonna entre ses dents :

\- On avait pas les moyens.  
\- Ah oui, se rappela Law. Tu es orphelin et tu as été adopté par Garp avec deux autres.  
\- Luffy n'est pas orphelin, ses parents sont justes décédés.  
\- Je vois.

Il posa le doigt sur ses dossiers classés et chercha à Portgas. Une fois qu'il repéra le dossier, il le sortit et le posa sur la table.

\- Tu connais tes parents ?  
\- Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Portgas ce n'est pas Monkey.D. Je me suis documenté sur ton autre frère, Outlook est son nom de famille.

Ace grogna.

\- La vie privée tu connais ?  
\- Ce n'est pas privé, tu es mon patient.  
\- Sabo n'est pas le tien.

Law grinça des dents en ouvrant le dossier un peu plus gros que la dernière fois. Il l'avait engraissé avec ses propres recherches. Parfois non professionnelles, mais ce Ace l'intriguait.

\- Bon, j'imagine que tu es là pour la visite que j'avais recommandée à ton frère.  
\- Mouais, marmonna Ace.

Law fouilla de nouveau dans le dossier pour en retirer les papiers de l'hôpital donnant en détail les conséquences physiques de l'accident. Il n'avait pas encore encodé complètement le dossier d'Ace dans son ordinateur.

\- Tu as mal quelque part en particulier ? Tu as des vertiges ? Tu vomis ?

Ace réfléchit.

\- J'ai toujours mal à la tête le matin jusqu'au début de l'après-midi.  
\- C'est normal ça. C'est dû au choc sur la tête. Tu n'as pas eu de commotion trop importante, mais pas loin. Cela partira de soi même. Autre chose ?  
\- Ça me gratte, avoua un Ace gêné.

Law le regarda de travers.

\- Pardon ?  
\- Ben, mon bras plâtré, il me gratte.

Law secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre. Il avait pensé à autre chose de plus déplacé et puis l'air d'Ace n'aidait pas.

\- Il va falloir le supporter. Tu ne le garderas pas longtemps. J'ai vu que tu avais été faire des radios début de semaine à l'hôpital.  
\- Juste. Et alors ?  
\- Elles me semblent justes. Ton plâtre restera encore deux semaines maximum.

Le brun fut soulagé. Ça le démangeait sérieusement sous ce plâtre.

\- Et ta côte est remise. Parfait, rien à redire.

Law happa un stylo bille et nota ces nouvelles encourageantes. Il rangea le dossier.

\- Si tu n'as rien d'autre à me signaler ou me demander, nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui.

Il se leva et lui tendit la main par-dessus le bureau.  
Ace la regarda un instant et se souvint de Robin. Il devait foncer.

\- J'ai une autre question.

Law se rassit et entrecroisa ses doigts sur lesquels il posa son menton.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Vous êtes seul dans votre vie ? Je ne me souviens plus de ce qu'on a dit à l'hôpital.

Un silence plus que gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Ace regretta directement sa question. Il jura contre lui cette manière totalement déplacée de s'y prendre. Law de son côté fut tout d'abord étonné puis en sourit. Il joua le jeu.

\- Non, j'ai une compagne qui m'attend à la maison. Pourquoi ?

Le sourire en coin qu'il afficha fit frissonner le brun qui griffait machinalement sa cuisse par dessus le tissu.

\- Je...Elle ne s'appellerait pas Robin ?

Là, Law perdit son ton joueur et son sourire. Il devint grave.

\- Oui. En effet. D'où sais-tu ça ? Tu es l'un de ses élèves ?

Une brèche venait de s'ouvrir pour le brun. Law venait de lui donner un moyen de mentir sans être remarqué.

\- Oui ! C'est ça !  
\- Alors comme ça tu fais Histoire.  
\- Oui, j'adore ça. Napoléon le pirate. La Peste rouge, euh...Pompompoudi.

Le sourire en coin revint sur les lèvres de Law.

\- Tu devrais revoir tes classiques.  
\- Oui (il se gratta derrière la tête), je sors beaucoup. Bref, je voulais juste vous dire qu'elle semblait ailleurs ces temps-ci.

Évidement, Ace ne savait pas que Robin était prof d'Histoire en supérieur. Il n'avait même pas ces études dans son établissement.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Robin ?  
\- Ben...Parce que...Euh...Quand j'ai parlé de vous à mes amis, ils m'ont dit que vous étiez déjà revenue la chercher quand elle terminait tard.

Il plissa les yeux. Ce mensonge était trop gros. Et si Law n'était jamais venu la chercher et si...

\- En effet, cela m'arrive.

La chance était avec Ace aujourd'hui. Après l'histoire du bus, il pouvait bien.

\- Et quand je leur ai aussi dit que je venais aujourd'hui ici, ils m'ont demandé de vous dire quelque chose. Quelque chose de...privé.

Law fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que sa compagne le trompait avec l'un de ses collègues. Law n'aimait pas ce Marco. Il était trop collant lors des soirées annuelles entre professeurs et leur conjoints.

\- Continue, ordonna durement Law.

Le respect patient-docteur avait disparu. Ils se parlaient comme des amis lors d'une soirée quelconque.

\- Ben, elle est de mauvaise humeur. (il baissa le ton comme si ce qu'il allait dire pouvait être entendu de la rue) certains disent qu'elle est, je cite je n'oserai jamais dire ça, mal-baisée.

Les yeux de Law s'écarquillèrent un instant. Il ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il était devenu distant ces temps-ci avec Robin car elle avait repris le boulot et leurs horaires ne s'emboîtaient pas et donc il préférait s'endormir plutôt que de vivre un moment intime avec elle.

Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais apparemment cela l'affectait. Il comptait bien se racheter ce soir.

\- Je vois. Merci de me l'avoir dit.

Il se leva de nouveau et tendit la main. Cette fois-ci, Ace la serra et s'en alla et sautillant de joie intérieurement. Il allait l'avoir son dîner.

Law l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais même avec son dernier patient.

En faisant un pas dehors, Ace se souvint qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui.

\- Fait chier, grommela-t-il.  
\- Un problème ?

Il sursauta. Il venait juste de remarquer que le médecin le suivait. Aussi proche de lui, il se rendit compte que Law avait quelques centimètres en plus.

\- Je peux pas prendre le bus, j'ai eu un accrochage, si on peut appeler ça comme ça, avec le chauffeur. Mon frère travaille et j'ai plus ma poupée.

Law sortit les clés de sa voiture garée devant le cabinet.

\- Je vais te ramener.

* * *

Voilà, voilà. C'est pas du tout beau ça ?

J'essaie de ne pas être trop directe dans le rapprochement Ace/ Law. De plus, on voit que Robin n'est pas toute blanche.

J'espère que cela vous plait !

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper un seul chapitre.

La review est la bienvenue.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	5. Chapitre 5: Stronger than me

Coming-out

Hey !

Voici le cinquième chapitre de ma première fiction AU. Merci pour tous ceux qui suivent déjà cette fiction.

Je n'ai pas grand chose d'intéressant à raconter aujourd'hui.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Rating** : K+.  
 **Mots :** Environ 4600  
 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda, seuls l'histoire Au m'appartient.  
 **Référence du titre :** « Stronger than me » de Amy Whinehouse.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Il ne faut pas aller trop vite dans l'intrigue x). Chaque chose en son temps. Merci pour ta review!

* * *

 **Chapitre cinq : Stronger than me.**

 _Fuchia, 12h30, Février XXXX_

Law retourna à l'intérieur pour prendre son manteau noir qu'il enfila. Ses clés s'entrechoquèrent à la vitesse de ses pas. Ace était toujours dehors et pouvait l'entendre approcher. Ses jambes tremblèrent.  
Son médecin venait de lui proposer de le ramener chez lui. Mais soudain, il se souvint de l'état pitoyable de son kot.

Il prit son portable, le déverrouilla et envoya un SMS à Sabo, pour lui dire qu'il sortait du médecin. Il savait que sa pause de midi était terminée et donc qu'il ne lui répondrait pas avant un moment. Tant mieux.

Law sortit, ferma son cabinet sachant qu'il n'avait plus de clients dans sa salle d'attente.

\- Ma voiture est garée devant chez ton grand-père, il a insisté depuis ton accident et puis c'est une rue moins fréquentée donc c'est plus simple de s'y garer.

Il prit vers la gauche, en direction de la maison de l'ex-policier à la retraite. Ace le suivit, le cœur serré.

Lorsqu'il tourna, il découvrit un belle voiture noire bien lavée. La même marque que celle de Robin. Seule la couleur changeait. Le modèle était le même.

Ils n'avaient pas dû s'entendre sur la couleur et en avaient donc acheté deux.

\- Retire bien la neige avant d'entrer, lui conseilla le médecin, je l'ai nettoyée hier.

Il appuya sur sa clé magnétique et les portières se déverrouillèrent. Law entra du côté conducteur en vérifiant qu'aucune voiture n'arrivaient. Ace secoua ses chaussures avant de monter du côté passager comme il le pouvait. Law mit sa ceinture et sourit lorsqu'il vit Ace galérer avec la sienne. Toujours à cause de son plâtre.

\- Je vais te la mettre.

Le médecin se pencha au-dessus d'Ace qui eut chaud d'un coup et il attrapa la ceinture qu'il clipsa. Il se redressa.

\- Et voilà.  
\- Merci, fit Ace gêné.

Law mit le contact et le chauffage.

\- On va attendre un peu que ça chauffe avant de démarrer, signala-t-il.  
\- Ok.

Ace était mal à l'aise. Il enfonça ses mains dans les poches de sa veste en regardant devant lui pour oublier la situation. Il était seul dans une voiture, avec son médecin qui s'apprêtait à le ramener chez lui.

\- Tu fais ça souvent ? Demanda le motard.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Ramener un patient comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été dans un cabinet, mais à mon avis c'est rare.

Law regarda dans le rétroviseur qu'il régla pour bien voir derrière et fit aller les essuies-glace pour retirer la neige fondante.

\- Tu as un bras cassé, je ne vais pas te laisser remonter jusqu'à chez toi seul. Il fait un froid de - canard.  
\- Mh, fit Ace peu convaincu. Que dirait votre compagne si elle nous voyait dans cette voiture.  
\- Elle sait que je l'aime et que j'aime les femmes ça devrait aller. J'imagine que cela doit être la même chose pour toi.  
\- J'aime les femmes, oui.

Il tourna la clé.

\- C'est parti. Alors, dis-moi où tu habites.  
\- A Goa. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez.  
\- Oui, j'ai fait mes études là-bas. A la fac de médecine. J'ignore si elle existe encore.  
\- Oui, répondit Ace. Il y a aussi compatibilité maintenant, j'y suis.

Law fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu n'es pas en études d'Histoire toi ?

Ace comprit son faux pas et secoua la tête.

\- Si, si. J'ai confondu avec mon frère. Il est banquier maintenant. Je mélange tout.

Il rit nerveusement et Law s'engagea sur la route.

\- Et tu habites dans quelle rue ?  
\- Dans un immeuble. Tu vois où se trouve la statue en hommage à un grand homme avec une moustache ?  
\- La statue de Roger. Un grand explorateur.  
\- Oui, ça doit être ça. Je dois avouer qu'à force de passer devant pour aller en cours, on ne la voit plus.

Law sortit du petit village et s'engagea sur la grande route menant directement à la capitale.

\- Tu habites la rue des « Agents disparus ».  
\- Oui, tu connais ?  
\- Un peu.

Il accéléra et le chauffage fit son effet. Il faisait plus chaud, voire étouffant. Ace ouvrit timidement sa veste avec sa main libre.

\- Je l'ai peut-être mis un peu fort, sourit Law.

Il baissa la chaleur pour le grand bien d'Ace qui commençait à cuire. Ils venaient de passer la petite ceinture et les bouchons montrèrent le bout de leur nez.  
Law enfonça doucement son pied sur le frein et ils se retrouvèrent en plein dans les bouchons.

\- En plein dans les heures de pointe, soupira Law en mettant le frein à main, connaissant très bien la difficulté de se déplacer en ville.

Ace était de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Lorsque le noiraud avait mis le frein à main, il avait frôlé du dos de la main la cuisse de l'étudiant. Il avait frissonné, mais le médecin ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

\- Tu veux la radio ? Demanda Law.  
\- Si tu veux.

Il brancha la radio sur le canal le plus proche et baissa un peu le son pour pouvoir s'entendre.

\- Tu as quelqu'un qui vit avec toi à ton appartement ?

Ace fut plus que surpris par la question. Il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient amis depuis des années, alors que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait.

\- Non, mais c'est ma vie privée ça.  
\- Tu sais que ma compagne s'appelle Robin.

Il marqua un point.

La voiture avança au rythme des embouteillages. Ace fixa la file devant lui en espérant y voir la fin. La voir s'évaporer et être remplacée par son immeuble avec sa moto, sa poupée, l'attendant sagement devant les quelques marches menant à l'entrée.

Il n'espérait que ça; sortir de cette automobile qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Non, c'était Law qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Son aura d'intelligence et puis merde, il était canon. Certes c'était un homme, mais il ne pouvait pas attirer l'homme le plus hétérosexuel au monde. Et puis il était déjà pris.  
Il était plus âgé que lui, ils avaient cinq ans de différence. Lui était encore aux études et Law avait déjà un emploi stable.

Soudain, ce miracle se produisit. La circulation se fit plus fluide. La voiture reprit de la vitesse et commença à dépasser les voitures plus lentes. Rapidement, la verticalité du paysage urbain réjouit le plus jeune. De son siège passager, il pouvait voir la banque dans laquelle son aîné travaillait. Il jeta un regard furtif au tableau de bord et vit l'heure : treize heures.  
Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il était dans cette voiture.

\- Les vacances se passent bien ?  
\- Euh, oui si on veut. J'ai du retard dans les cours, mais mes maux de têtes m'empêchent de le rattraper.  
\- Tu prends des médicaments à cet effet ?  
\- Oui, quand je les retrouve.  
\- Je vois.

Le bruit distinctif du clignotant brisa la discussion plus que gênante. Law posait des questions, car Ace était trop timide et perturbé d'être si proche de son médecin.

La voiture prit la sortie menant à la partie de ville dans laquelle Ace vivait. La circulation y était moins dense. Le quartier résidentiel dans lequel Ace vivait n'était pas trop fréquenté. Une voiture toutes les dix minutes environ. Il y avait un bar en bas de sa rue, non loin de l'arrêt de bus. Ace y faisait souvent ses sorties seul, mais revenait toujours accompagné.

La végétation témoignant des nombreux arbres bordant la rue de tout son long, réchauffa le cœur du brun. Il se rapprochait de son appartement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de revoir sa propriétaire.

Law ralentit et dépassa la statue.

\- Dis-moi stop quand on passe devant.  
\- D'accord.

Il avança dans la rue à trente kilomètres par heure.

\- Là! S'écria Ace sans cacher sa joie.

Ce que Law entendit de suite. Un sourire en coin orna le coin de ses lèvres.

Content de te débarrasser de moi ?

\- Non, non. Je me plais bien avec vous.

Il détourna les yeux alors que Law se garait à une place de parking devant l'immeuble.

Celui-ci était récent et haut. Ace habitait au quatrième, mais il y avait trois étages de plus sans ascenseur. Ace était jeune, cela ne lui posait aucun problème de monter et descendre ça tous les jours.

Ace ferma sa veste rapidement, vérifia qu'il avait son portable dans l'une de ses poches ainsi que sa clé dans l'autre et ouvrit la portière. Il s'apprêta à sortir, après avoir retiré sa ceinture, quand il pensa à Law. Il l'avait conduit sans rien lui demander en retour. Dadan l'avait bien élevé, même s'il n'écoutait pas toujours ce qu'elle disait. Et lors de la faillite de l'orphelinat, Garp avait continué son éducation avec plus de sévérité et de bleus.  
On lui avait instruit le respect et comment dire merci.

Il se tourna vers son médecin qui fixait son dos.

\- Tu veux monter cinq minutes ?  
\- Il me semblait que tu ne voulais pas mélanger vie privée et professionnelle.  
\- On m'a toujours appris à remercier quelqu'un quand on nous aidait. Un merci n'est pas assez pour ton geste. Laisse-moi t'offrir un verre au moins.

Il retira les clés du contact.

\- Alors, ce sera avec plaisir.  
\- Par contre, ce sera quarante escaliers avant.  
\- Pas de problèmes pour ça.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et les portières claquèrent en un même son. Ace monta les marches menant à la grande porte et entra. Il essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson. Ivankov, sa propriétaire passait la serpillière tous les matins. Elle était en train de le faire.

La mauve s'émerveilla en le voyant entrer.

\- Oh ! Mon petit Ace, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Je ne vois plus de filles monter à ton appart', tu aurais trouvé la bonne ?

Elle rit et lui fit un clin d'oeil. Law entra à son tour et imita le brun.  
Ivankov le remarqua de suite.

\- Oh, je vois.

Elle sourit mystérieusement et s'éclipsa. Ace fut gêné. Comment cette vieille commère pouvait-elle penser une chose pareille.  
Il secoua la tête et monta les marches. Law le suivit sans un mot.

Arrivés en haut du quatrième palier, Ace sortit sa clé et ouvrit sa porte.

\- Ne fais pas attention au bordel, je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout ranger depuis mon retour et je n'ai pas trop le moral.  
\- Ce n'est pas un souci.

Ils entrèrent et Ace prit le manteau du médecin qu'il pendit au porte manteau avec sa propre veste. Law resta sur le seuil de la porte toujours ouverte devant lui. Il détailla le salon-cuisine ouvert devant lui.  
Un grand sofa couvert de paquets de chips vides et de bouteilles de bières elles aussi bues ornait le centre de la pièce.

Une grande fenêtre, sans rideaux, à droite servait à éclairer la pièce. La chaise était toujours devant. Un petit chauffage dans le coin inférieur droit de la pièce marchait doucement.

A gauche, un bar attira l'attention du médecin. Lui, était propre et accompagné de trois tabourets hauts indiquant qu'il servait aussi de table pour manger quand il ne mangeait pas sur la table basse devant la télévision. Son casque de moto, couvert de bosses, reposait sur le bord, contre le mur. Derrière le bar, se trouvait la cuisine ouverte avec son frigo, sa plaque à induction et son évier placé à côté du plan de travail. Des meubles de cuisine étaient aussi présents.

Law remarqua également deux portes au fond de la pièce. Celle de droite menant à la chambre-bureau d'Ace et l'autre à la salle de bain.

\- Ne fais pas attention à tout ce bordel, fit Ace.

L'étudiant s'activa pour débarrasser d'une main le sofa de tous les déchets qu'il jeta dans la poubelle à côté du bar.

\- Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.  
\- Je préfère m'installer au bar si ça ne te dérange pas. Robin refuse d'en avoir un, mais j'adore.

Ace se stoppa dans sa soudaine envie de ranger. Il était surpris d'une telle demande, mais après tout pourquoi pas. La cuisine était le seul endroit potable de son kot étudiant. Bon, la salle de bain était rangée aussi, mais on ne buvait pas un verre sur les toilettes ou dans la d***.

Ace jeta quand même le reste et passa de l'autre côté du bar.

\- Je t'en prie, installe-toi.

Law ne se fit pas prier et s'assit sur la tabouret rembourré noir du milieu.

\- C'est toujours aussi sale ici ? Je sais que les étudiants ont autre chose à faire, mais tu as eu des vacances qui vont bientôt se terminer.  
\- Ah mais c'est pas souvent. On va dire que la perte de ma poupée, ma moto, m'a fait un petit effet. J'y tenais. Et puis c'est demain que Iva passe dans les chambres pour le ménage. Dadan passe tous les dimanches pour prendre mon linge sale.  
\- Je comprends.

Ace ouvrit le frigo, les mains tremblantes, même celle sortant du plâtre.

\- Que veux-tu boire ?  
\- Ce que tu as, lui répondit évasivement le médecin qui détailla la cuisine cette fois-ci.

Ace sortit deux bières fraîches, une à la fois, du fin fond de son frigo et les décapsula.

\- Je n'ai que ça.  
\- Ce sera parfait.  
\- Tu veux un verre.  
\- Non, à la bouteille de temps en temps ça fait du bien.

Ace prit un repose verre fabriqué pour la fête des pères par Luffy il y avait des années et y posa la bière devant son médecin. Ace resta debout de l'autre côté du bar, face au plus vieux. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'asseoir à côté de lui.  
Il était terriblement mal à l'aise dans cette situation.

Il n'aurait jamais cru en se levant ce matin que l'après-midi, il offrirait une bière à son médecin. Law, lui, semblait plutôt bien. Il prenait ses aises. Il en avait même oublié Robin qui l'attendait à la maison pour le repas de midi journalier. Il ne pensa même pas à lui envoyer un SMS pour la prévenir de ce retard.

Ace but quelques gorgée de bourbon pour se délier la langue.

\- Ce n'est pas bien de boire durant son service.

Law le regarda et prit sa bière en main.

\- Je suis censé être en pause et chez moi, alors je ne suis plus en service.  
\- Judicieux.

Un silence gênant s'installa. Law buvait sans un bruit sa bière alors qu'Ace empilait les capsules. L'horloge au dessus du frigo indiquait 13h00.

Le portable d'Ace sonna dans la poche de sa veste.

\- Excuse-moi.  
\- Tu es chez toi après tout, ce n'est rien.

Ace se dirigea vers le porte-manteau et farfouilla ses poches. Il empoigna son portable un peu trop violemment et il fit tomber le portefeuille de Law de la poche de son propre manteau. Il s'ouvrit.

Ace regarda derrière son épaule et vit que le médecin était plus concentré sur les magnets collés sur le frigo que sur lui. Il s'accroupit et attrapa le portefeuilles. Sa curiosité le poussa à y jeter un œil.  
Une photo du couple formé du médecin et de Robin était glissée entre les billets de cinquante sur lesquels lorgna Ace. Il admira la photo. Ils étaient jeunes dessus. Law était encore imberbe et tenait son diplôme dans sa main droite alors que l'autre tenait celle de la brune diplômée elle aussi.

Derrière eux, on pouvait voir l'entrée de la fac. C'était celle de Law, celle dans laquelle Ace était en ce moment.  
Law bougea sur son tabouret et Ace se dépêcha de fermer le portefeuille et de le remettre dans la poche. Il se releva et déverrouilla son portable. C'était un message de Sabo. Il ne prit pas la peine de le lire et revint près du bar. Il déposa son portable et reprit sa bière.  
Law avait fini la sienne.

\- Une deuxième? Demanda poliment le brun.  
\- Non, je ne vais plus tarder.  
\- Je vois.

Soudain, Law pensa à quelque chose.

\- Nous devrions échanger nos numéros, du moins tu devrais avoir le mien.  
\- Pourquoi faire ?  
\- Si jamais il y a une urgence, tu peux me contacter. Je sais où tu habites maintenant.  
\- On n'est pas censé appeler les urgences dans ces moments-là ?  
\- Je voulais dire, si jamais tes maux de têtes reviennent ou persistent. Ça t'évitera le trajet compliqué jusqu'à mon cabinet.  
\- Oh, je vois. Bon, je ne peux pas refuser.

Law prit son portable dans sa poche et l'ouvrit. Il fut étonné d'avoir reçu un message. Il pensa tout d'abord que c'était Sachi ou Penguin qui lui envoyait encore une connerie, mais l'expéditeur était clair : Robin.

Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant ce qu'elle lui voulait. Il ouvrit la messagerie et cliqua sur son nom. Il le lut rapidement. Elle lui demandait simplement où il était. Elle ne voyait plus la voiture près de son cabinet.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre quand Ace lui demanda si ça allait.

\- Oui, juste que je n'ai pas vu l'heure tourner. Je vais noter mon numéro, tu l'enregistreras.

Ace lui tendit un bloc-note et un bic. De son écriture de médecin il nota les chiffres et déchira le morceau de feuille en deux.

\- Envoie moi un message quand tu as le temps en disant bien que c'est toi.

Ace hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel de communiquer par message avec son médecin, constata Ace.  
\- Tant que ça reste dans le domaine de la médecine, ça va. L'ère moderne et ses moyens de communication. Je ne fais que m'y plier.

Il sourit mystérieusement et enfila son manteau. Il prit ses clés de voiture.

\- Je te dis à la prochaine et merci pour la bière.  
\- Merci à toi de m'avoir ramené.

Ils se serrèrent la main et Law descendit.  
Ace ferma la porte et reposa le dos contre. Il souffla et tapa du plat de la main contre la porte.

\- Putain ! Jura-t-il entre ses dents.

Il tituba jusqu'au canapé et s'y effondra de tout son long.

\- Mais qu'est-ce-qui m'a pris de l'inviter à monter ? C'est mon médecin merde !

Il soupira et fixa le plafond. Il posa son portable sur son torse et regarda le morceau de papier griffonné de quelques chiffres qu'il prit dans sa poche. L'écriture était serrée et légèrement penchée. Une vraie écriture de médecin, mais lisible.

Il avait même inscrit « Law » en dessous. Ace fixa ce papier bêtement pendant un moment avant de se motiver pour l'enregistrer. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait n'était pas bien. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il aurait pu chiffonner ce papier, le brûler et le mettre à la poubelle. Le jeter par la fenêtre même. La neige et le vent auraient décidé de son destin, mais non.

Il l'avait gardé et utilisé. Ace savait qu'il n'était jamais malade. C'était comme ça. Il prenait quelques médicaments de temps en temps mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un médecin, mais il avait besoin de Law sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Il avait oublié ces maux de tête et ses problèmes en sa compagnie. Il avait même réussi à ne plus penser à sa poupée à la casse. C'était comme s'il avait agi sur lui comme un médicament contre tout ça. Et très rapidement, il risquerait de devenir accro à ce médicament. A cause d'une drogue appelée amour.

Les problèmes ne faisaient que commencer.

 _Fuchia, 13h15 , Février XXXX_

Law gara sa voiture à côté de celle de Robin. Il se précipita d'entrer et essuya ses pieds.

\- C'est moi, cria-t-il. Excuse moi de mon retard mon amour, j'ai eu un contre-temps.

Il retira son manteau, mais garda son portable dans la poche de son pantalon.

\- Robin ? Tu es là ?

Il avança dans la cuisine, mais ne la vit pas. La table était dressée pour deux et les verres remplis d'eau plate. Quelque chose cuisait au four.

\- Robin ?

Il passa dans le salon pour la découvrir assise sur son rocking-chair.

\- Tu es en retard, lui lança-t-elle.

Il s'approcha et elle arrêta de se balancer pour le regarder.  
Il se pencha sur ses lèvres pour l'embrasser, mais elle se déroba avant qu'il ne puisse sceller leurs lèvres. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Un problème ?  
\- Assez, oui. Je peux savoir où tu étais ?  
\- Chez un patient.  
\- J'ignorai que tu faisais à domicile. Encore quelque chose que tu me caches.  
\- Je ne t'ai jamais rien caché, se défendit Law. Il n'avait aucun moyen de retourner chez lui, je l'ai ramené.

Elle se leva et retrouva le sourire.

\- Tu aurais pu répondre à mon message.  
\- J'étais sur la route, mentit-il.  
\- Il ne faut que dix minutes pour revenir de la ville.  
\- Je ne t'ai pas dit que j'étais à Goa.

Elle déglutit.

\- Je m'en doutais.

Law roula les yeux. Cette impression d'être surveillé lui vint la première fois à l'esprit.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais il y avait des bouchons.

Elle soupira, résolue.

\- Tu devrais te dépêcher, lui conseilla-t-elle. Tu dois reprendre dans un quart d'heure.

Elle se posta face à lui.

\- Je t'aime, lui souffla-t-il. Je suis désolé pour la distance entre nous. J'ai beaucoup de patients en ce moment.

Elle l'enlaça et retrouva son sourire.

\- Si tu m'aimes vraiment, épouse-moi.  
\- Robin...On en a déjà parlé.

Le brune se referma. Son plan ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Ça fait plus de huit ans qu'on se connaît.  
\- On n'a pas assez d'argent pour ça chérie et puis ça change quoi de se marier? Je ne t'aimerai pas plus pour ça. Pourquoi insistes-tu ?  
\- Pour les papiers, lâcha-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Elle voulut ravaler ses paroles, mais c'était trop tard.

\- Comment ça ?  
\- Tu...Tu te plains toujours d'avoir trop de choses à ton nom et puis s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, ton assurance vie revient à ta mère ! Ta mère. Elle doit me revenir.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand tu sais ça ? Je ne te l'ai jamais dit.  
\- Ta mère ne m'aime pas Law. Elle s'en est vanté au téléphone une fois.

Il roula les yeux.

\- Je vais réfléchir à cette histoire de mariage et de papiers, mais je ne te promets rien.

Elle sourit et l'embrassa cette fois. Elle sentit le goût de la bière, mais ne dit rien. Sa couverture avait déjà failli être découverte. Il ne fallait pas remettre de l'huile sur le feu.

\- Merci, chéri.

Elle se déroba et se dirigea en cuisine où la minuterie signala que la cuisson était terminée. Elle enfila des maniques pour ne pas se brûler et ouvrit le four. Un succulent « chicon- gratins »*.  
Law s'assit à table et regarda automatiquement son portable sous la table pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu de message de la part du brun.

Robin posa le plat à table et il se dépêcha de le ranger. Elle le servit.

\- Bon appétit, lui souhaita-t-elle.  
\- Bon appétit.

Et ils mangèrent. Durant le repas, Law jeta plus d'une fois un regard sur son portable, même s'il savait qu'il était en vibreur et donc pouvait sentir de sa poche s'il avait reçu un message ou non.  
Robin vit son petit manège et engagea la discussion pour le dévier.

\- N'oublie pas que je reprends les cours lundi.  
\- Je sais.  
\- Tu devras manger tout seul le midi.

Il lui sourit malicieusement.

\- Ça va me manquer de ne plus manger en ta belle compagnie.  
\- Il faudra t'y faire.  
\- Quoique, nos retrouvailles du soir seront intenses.

Il lui envoya un regard plein de sous-entendus qu'elle comprit très bien. Ace avait réussi sa mission en fin de compte. Encore un manipulé par la belle pour lui permettre d'arriver à ses fins.

\- J'ai hâte, fit-elle.

Soudain, alors qu'il reposait sa dernière fourchette vide dans son assiette qui l'était également, son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Il se dépêcha de le prendre et vit qu'il avait reçu un simple SMS de la part d'Ace.

\- Qu'est-ce-qui te fait sourire comme ça ? Demanda Robin.

En effet, Law affichait un grand sourire heureux. A l'entente de cette question il redescendit sur terre.

\- C'est juste mon père qui me félicite.  
\- Tant mieux. C'était le plus déçu quand tu lui as annoncé que tu ne ferais pas chirurgien.

Il enregistra le numéro et rangea son portable. Il se leva.

\- Bon, je vais y retourner. A ce soir.

Il l'embrassa et s'empressa de sortir. Il ne prit pas sa voiture et descendit à pied.

Robin, toujours dans la cuisine se leva. Elle prit son portable à elle et lut le message qu'elle avait reçu de la part de Marco :

\- « Alors ? Le poisson mord à l'hameçon ? »

De ses doigts fins, elle tapota sur l'écran sa réponse et l'envoya :

\- « Parfait. Le mariage se concrétise tout comme les papiers. Encore un peu de patience ».

Elle le rangea et commença à ranger la table en rêvant de tout ce qu'elle allait toucher avec cet homme.

* * *

*C'est une spécialité typique belge, héhé. J'aime vous en apprendre sur mon pays et surtout la nourriture.  
Un chicon = une endive en France. Seul le nom change, mais c'est bel et bien le même légume. Je vous laissez chercher ce qu'est un chicon gratin pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas. Si vous ne trouvez pas, n'hésitez pas à me demander en review.

Un cinquième chapitre qui a été dur à démarrer. J'ai bloqué sur le début, mais je me suis rapidement déliée et j'ai écrit ce qui me passait pas la tête sans me soucier du reste.

Ce que Robin prépare ce concrétise tout doucement sous les yeux aveuglés par l'amour de Law. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai utilisé mes piètres talents de dessinatrice pour faire une esquisse du kot(appartement loué par des étudiants le temps de leurs études supérieures) d'Ace. Si vous voulez y voir plus clair car vous avez du mal à vous l'imaginer, je vous donne rendez-vous sur mon profil twitter.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction si ce n'est déjà fait et les reviews c'est toujours en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	6. Chapitre 6:All you need is love

Coming-Out.

Hey !

J'espère que vous allez bien depuis le dernier chapitre ! Le changement dans la relation entre les deux personnages commence tout doucement à évoluer. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit brusque. On ne tombe pas amoureux d'un inconnu comme ça. Je ne suis pas une partisane du coup de foudre qui est purement physique.

Bref, je ne vous en dis pas plus et vais laisser planer encore la trame de l'histoire un moment.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+.  
 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda comme toujours.  
 **Mots :** Environ 4700  
 **Titre** : « All you need is love » des Beatles qu'on ne présente plus.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne:**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Il ne faut pas aller trop vite x). J'aime les jolies phrase. ça donne de la poésie et de la délicatesse au texte. Tes questions trouveront leurs réponses ne t'en fais pas.

MERCI pour ces reviews !

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : All you need is love.**

 _Goa, avril XXXX, 15h00_

Tout avait repris son cours. Ace avait reprit les cours plus sérieusement et tenait son appartement en ordre. Depuis la visite de Law, il avait changé.

Il gardait tout propre et présentable en l'imaginent passer la porte à l'improviste. Deux mois qu'ils ne s'étaient plus vus ou parlés. Ace n'osait pas se l'avouer, mais ça faisait un petit vide. Il se sentait reconnaissant envers le médecin. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, était devenu son premier médecin traitant et il l'avait même ramené alors que ses chances d'être accepté dans le bus publique étaient nulles.

Plusieurs fois par jour, entre deux cours, il regardait son portable pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçu de message de la part du brun. Il voulait faire le premier pas et lui envoyer un SMS. Mais pour y mettre quoi au juste ? Il était son médecin, pas son pote !  
Il se sentait ridicule d'attendre un message de sa part. Il ne pouvait pas le contacter à cause de ses maux de têtes comme il lui avait conseillé parce qu'ils avaient disparus. Seul son plâtre le gênait. C'était son premier, mais il savait qu'il fallait un petit moment avant de l'enlever.

\- Allez, encore un, soupira le brun.

Ace sortit de l'amphithéâtre où il venait d'avoir un cours de relations humaines et il emprunta le couloir menant sur sa prochaine salle de cours.  
En tournant, il prit son portable et vérifia une nouvelle fois s'il n'avait pas eu de message de lui. Non.  
Tout ce qu'il recevait étaient des messages d'imploration de certaines de ses coups d'un soir. Il continuait d'en avoir, mais sa « consommation » avait radicalement diminué. Il lança ça sur son plâtre qui ne l'aidait pas sur ce genre de choses. Mais ça semblait attendrir les filles.

Il soupira une nouvelle fois et rangea son portable dans la poche de sa valeureuse veste en cuir. Son sac pendant à son bras valide, il avança dans le couloir.  
Il s'arrêta devant la porte de la petite classe, c'était un cours d'option très peu prisé qu'il avait maintenant, et vérifia le numéro pour être sûr de ne pas s'être trompé.

\- C'est bien là.

Il ouvrit la porte et elle bloqua de l'autre côté. Il grommela et vit une ombre sur celle-ci.

\- Tu veux bien me laisser entrer, grogna l'étudiant sans savoir qui était derrière.

L'ombre se décala et il roula les yeux.

\- Baby, quelle chance de te voir aujourd'hui sous ce beau soleil de printemps. Maintenant, dégage.

Elle sortit et il dut reculer pour pouvoir la laisser passer. Deux de ces copines, dont Monet, la suivaient comme des petits chiens.

\- Je vois que tu arrives à être à l'heure, même sans ta moto, lui lança-t-elle amèrement. Pas trop ennuyant de venir à pied tous les jours, car tu ne peux plus prendre le bus ?

Elle ricana et Sugar, l'autre fille, rit. Son rire était spécial voire hilarant. S'il n'était pas dans une telle situation, il aurait bien ri aussi. Monet, l'une de ses anciennes conquête, ne pipa mot. Elle resta là, derrière les deux filles, la tête baissée. Ace ne se souvenait même plus d'elle. Elle devait être l'une de ses premières aventures depuis son arrivée ici.

\- J'ai pas envie de rire Baby. Un peu de sport tous les jours, ça fait du bien. Tu devrais t'y mettre, tu en as grandement besoin, la provoqua-t-il.

Il alla tellement loin dans sa provocation qu'il toucha son petit bourrelet du bout de son plâtre avec un sourire moqueur. Baby se désintégra sur place et Ace en profita pour les contourner. Il adressa un petit sourire à Monet qu'il trouva jolie avant de s'engouffrer dans la salle et de fermer la porte.

 _Goa, Avril XXXX, 22h00_

Penché sur son bureau et ses feuilles, Ace était plongé dans ses révisions. Les examens de fin d'année arrivaient à grands pas et il devait en additionner deux de plus ratés lors de la première session de Noël. Autant dire qu'il avait du boulot.

Seule une lampe de bureau tenait la luminosité dans sa chambre. Il ne voulais pas rater son année, sinon il perdait sa bourse et il pouvait faire une croix sur ses études.  
Son portable était posé dans le coin du bureau. Il y regardait l'heure de temps à autre.

Soudain, le meuble se mit à vibrer doucement. En réalité, c'était son portable qui venait de vibrer. Il posa son stylo, éloigna ses feuilles et empoigna le smartphone.

\- Qui ça peut être à une heure pareille ? Grommela-t-il en ayant horreur d'être interrompu pendant son étude.

Sa mauvaise humeur s'évapora en un instant en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur s'afficher : Law.

Ace n'en crut pas ses yeux. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il attendait un signe de vie de la part de son médecin et le voilà.

Il lit le contenu du message à voix haute :

\- Viens au cabinet quand tu as le temps. J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi.

Ace pensa à une blague de la part de son unique et meilleur ami. Tatch. C'était la seule personne au courant de sa réelle mésaventure avec sa moto et donc tout le reste. Il l'avait taquiné à chaque fois qu'il le voyait dégainer son portable pour checker ses messages. Il allait jusqu'à sous-entendre qu'il entretenait une relation avec le médecin ce qui fit tiquer Ace plus d'une fois. Évidement, son ami rigolait.

Mais Tatch était le genre de personne capable d'envoyer de faux messages rien que pour l'ennuyer.  
C'est là qu'une idée lumineuse surgit de l'esprit d'Ace.  
Il posa son portable sur ses synthèses, ouvrit l'unique tiroir de son bureau et farfouilla entre les cahiers et les cartouches d'encre.

\- Le voilà !

Il cria victoire et sortit un petit morceau de papier soigneusement plié du fond du tiroir. C'était le morceau sur lequel Law avait gribouillé lorsqu'il était venu chez lui l'autre jour. Il l'avait gardé, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, il s'en félicita à ce moment.

Ace voulait en avoir le cœur net. Etait-ce bien Law qui lui avait enfin envoyé ce message ou était-ce juste une blague pour distraire son ami.

Il déplia toujours avec soin le papier gribouillé et le posa à plat sur le bureau. Il vérifia le numéro avec le cœur serré. C'était bien lui. L'expéditeur était bel et bien le médecin. Mais pourquoi envoyait-il un message si tard le soir ?

Ace se leva, incapable de rester en place. Il fit quelques allés et retour dans sa petite chambre. Il regarda même par la fenêtre pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne croyait plus à ce message et se mettait dans tous ces états pour ce dernier. Il se trouva ridicule, mais ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Son portable dans sa main libre il hésita et revint au centre de la pièce où il reste planter un moment à fixer le message. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre. Law était peut-être dans son lit à attendre une réponse rapide ou alors il dormait déjà, dans les bras de la prof d'Histoire. Tant de questions se bousculèrent en même temps dans sa tête.

Il inspira un bon coup.

\- Calme toi mon vieux. C'est qu'un message de ton doc. Ce n'est pas une raison de se mettre dans cet état.

Il rit amèrement face à ses propres réactions et tapota l'espace réservé au texte. Il resta un instant à admirer la petite barre de texte clignotante avant d'écrire un simple « ok » .

Il l'envoya avant de dire :

\- C'est nul comme réponse.

Il ferma son portable qu'il reposa sur son bureau dans un soupir. Il regarda ses notes brouillonnes qu'il devait encore étudier éparpillées sur ce même bureau. Il n'avait plus envie d'étudier et plus la tête à ça. La lampe fut fermée mollement et sans motivation.  
Il se glissa alors dans ses draps en sous-vêtements et peina à trouver le sommeil. Lui qui avait repris l'habitude d'avoir une jolie jeune femme nue couchée auprès de lui. Il n'y pensa même pas une seconde et n'en éprouva pas le besoin. Dormir seul était nouveau pour lui.

 _Goa, Avril XXXX, 10h00 (Le lendemain)._

Ace s'était levé de bonne heure. Il était bien décidé à en apprendre plus sur cette bonne nouvelle. Il espérait que c'était en rapport avec ce fichu plâtre plus encombrant qu'autre chose. De plus, on était samedi. Sabo pouvait donc l'amener au cabinet et il ne serait pas obligé de prendre le bus au r*** de se faire jeter si c'était le père de cette petite garce de Baby 5.

Emmitouflé dans sa veste chérie, il attendait son frère de cœur devant son immeuble. Cette fois-ci, il avait pris son porte-feuille. Il n'avait pas payé sa consultation la dernière fois,même si ce n'en était pas une et il s'en voulait un petit peu. Il n'avait jamais été dans un cabinet auparavant, il ne savait pas comment cela marchait !

Se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre, sa tête se tourna à gauche puis à droite dans l'espoir de voir la Mercedes métallisée grise du blond.  
La douceur du printemps revenait tout doucement. Au moins, il n'y avait plus cette neige qu'Ace maudissait et tenait comme responsable de son accident. Le vent était encore frais. Il faudrait encore attendre deux mois avant de pouvoir sortir sans veste. Les arbres plantés par l'homme décorant ce paysage urbain fleurissaient doucement. Les pommiers, les poiriers et les cerisiers commençaient à devenir agréables au regard.

La porte de l'immeuble derrière lui s'ouvrit.

\- Mon petit chou ! S'écria la voix.

Ace se tourna pour découvrir Ivankov avec un seau sale entre les mains.

\- Comment va mon petit motard ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça va comme on peut.  
\- Bien répondu.

Elle sortit et vida son seau dans la bouche d'égout devant la porte.

\- Et ton copain, je ne le vois plus.  
\- Quel copain ?

Elle lui fit un sourire rempli de sous-entendus.

\- Le joli jeune homme que tu as fait monter chez toi l'autre jour. Si tu ne le veux pas, tu sais à qui faire appel.

Ace resta bouche-bée. Elle se trompait complètement. Elle pensait que Law était plus que son médecin. Elle n'avait même pas vu toutes les filles qu'il avait ramenées depuis. Certes il y en avait moins que d'habitude, mais il y en avait toujours !

\- Non, vous vous méprenez. Je ne suis pas intéressé par les hommes.  
\- N'aie pas honte. Dans le monde d'aujourd'hui, on aime qui on veut. Dommage que certains, excuse moi mon vocabulaire, cons l'oublient.  
\- Je ne suis pas homosexuel.

Elle lui sourit et monta les deux marches.

\- C'est toujours dur à se l'avouer.

Sur ce, elle disparut derrière la grande porte alors qu'Ace était bougon.

\- Tut ! Tut !

Le klaxon de Sabo le sortit de cet état léthargique provoqué par les fausses idées de sa propriétaire. Il salua de la main le blond et monta dans la voiture.

\- C'est gentil d'être venu me prendre. Fit Ace alors qu'ils s'engagèrent sur la grand route.  
\- Tu peux reprendre le bus, tu le sais ?

Ace pencha la tête.

\- Je te l'ai expliqué, le chauffeur ne me porte pas dans son cœur.  
\- Papy ne t'a pas mis au courant ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ?  
\- Ton médecin l'a croisé et lui a dit pour le chauffeur de bus. Papy n'est peut-être plus policier, mais il a encore des collègues au commissariat. Il a fait marcher ses contacts et a déterré le casier judiciaire de ton fameux chauffeur.

Il changea de vitesse. Les sièges chauffants firent un bien fou au dos d'Ace. Il adorait la voiture de son frère aîné. Il avait un emploi stable, une femme à la maison et même un chien. La vie parfaite. Ace s'était toujours comparé à lui, c'était un peu son modèle comme on en a tous un un jour. En sortant du lycée, il ne savait même pas s'il allait faire des études, mais le blond l'avait poussé et avait provoqué un réel amour pour la comptabilité. Sabo pouvait toujours lui expliquer un point qu'il ne comprenait pas. C'était un sacré avantage. Et puis, il aimerait vivre de manière indépendante. Le seul argent qu'il a est celui que Garp et Dadan lui envoient une fois par mois. Il en met toujours un peu de côté si jamais un mois était plus rude qu'un autre. Ace ne voulait pas un travail d'étudiant tant qu'il ne serait pas dos au mur. Il passait déjà toute sa journée à étudier comme un fou pour ne pas rater et sortir faire la fête le soir.

\- Je devrais reprendre le bus alors, râla-t-il. J'avais pris goût à la marche matinale pour aller en cours.  
\- Tu pourras le reprendre pour aller à Fuchia. Au cabinet par exemple.  
\- Je ne suis jamais malade.  
\- Ça arrive vite.

Sabo prit la route en direction de Fuchia et ralentit. A l'approche du petit village, Ace devint nerveux. Il joua distraitement avec ses doigts comme un gamin se faisant engueuler. Sabo, connaissant son frère par cœur sourit :

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te met dans cet état ?  
\- Rien, mentit Ace.

En réalité, il ne le savait même pas lui-même. Ce genre de stress, il ne le connaissait pas. Le seul stress connu au bataillon était celui en période d'examen. Celui le plus répandu dans un sens.  
Sabo rit franchement en changeant de vitesse.

\- Tu ne peux rien me cacher Ace. Tu es bizarre en ce moment, comme si quelque chose ou quelqu'un te tracassait.  
\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.  
\- Oh que si, tu as rencontré quelqu'un que tu apprécies plus que tu ne le crois. Tu as besoin d'amour Ace. Un amour stable et non superficiel comme toutes les filles que tu as ramenées. Aller, dis-moi qui c'est.

Le brun sentit ses joues rougies. Il n'arrivait pas à contrôler son corps. Il parlait à sa place.

\- Ri...  
\- Attends, le coupa le blond en s'engageant dans la descente, laisse moi deviner.

Ace réussit à perdre ses couleurs et roula les yeux.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un dans la salle d'attente du cabinet de Law.

Il lui donna un coup de coude avec un petit sourire.

\- Ah, mon petit frère est amoureux.  
\- Non ! C'est pas ça ! Je suis tracassé comme tu le dis car Law doit m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

Sabo abandonna son grand sourire niais, déçu.

\- Oh, c'est nul.  
\- Mais t'es malade ! Cria Ace en le menaçant du poing. Tu ne penses qu'à ça. Ta femme t'embobine à ce point ?!  
\- Non, mais j'aimerais avoir une jolie belle-sœur.

Les insultes permettant de cacher la gêne du brun fusèrent sous les rires du blond. Ace stoppa sa cascade d'injures envers son frère lorsque celui-ci se stationna en double file devant le cabinet.

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?  
\- Non, répondit le blond, je vais passer deux minutes près de Dadan pour voir comment elle va. Envoie moi un message quand tu as fini.

Le brun hocha la tête et sortit de la voiture avec regret pour son siège chaud. Il passa devant la voiture et monta sur le trottoir. Sabo lui fit signe et démarra en direction de l'orphelinat un peu plus loin.

Ace se retrouva en face de la porte du cabinet, il entra avec une certaine appréhension. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'attente, mais une voix l'interrompit.

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes aussi rapidement.

C'était la voix calme et posée de Law. Ace releva la tête et tomba sur le médecin. Toujours habillé d'une chemise colorée et d'un pantalon noir. Il était au fond du couloir, devant son cabinet dont la porte était ouverte.

\- Il faut dire que tu as laissé le doute planer sans me dire quelle était cette nouvelle.  
\- Je vais te la dire de suite. Viens, entre.

Ace pointa du doigt la porte de la salle d'attente.

\- Il n'y a personne, fit Law. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visites les Week-end.

Law entra dans son cabinet pour inciter l'étudiant à faire de même. Ace traîna un peu le pas. Il était sûr d'avoir entendu des toux d'enfants et des paroles réconfortantes des mamans. Il finit par hausser les épaules. Il n'aimait pas attendre et puis ça lui faisait un petit quelque chose d'être prioritaire ainsi.

Il entra dans le cabinet et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Tu peux retirer ta veste, fit Law, debout dans la pièce.

Il s'exécuta et posa soigneusement sa veste sur le dos d'une des chaises.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir, l'invita Law.  
\- Non, ça ira.

Law ne dit rien et s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Il avait investi et avait remplacé son portable, maintenant pour ses activités personnelles, contre cet ordinateur fixe qu'il avait installé sur le côté droit de son bureau. Ainsi, il mettait les dossiers de ses patients plus facilement à jour. Son cabinet était de plus en plus connu et les affaires devenaient florissantes. Apparemment, Garp y serait pour quelque chose. Le vieil homme rend toujours tout en triple lorsqu'il veut remercier quelqu'un.

Quelques clics et Law se trouva devant le dossier médical d'Ace.

\- Alors, commença-t-il sans quitter son écran des yeux, c'est par rapport à tes bras.

Ace fut soudainement intéressé.

\- Tu as été faire des radios la semaine dernière non ?  
\- Oui, l'hôpital m'avait appelé.  
\- J'ai eu les résultats.

Law tourna l'écran vers Ace qui finit par s'asseoir pour détailler les radios de plus près. Il n'y vit rien et n'arrivait pas à la comprendre. Il ne savait même pas où se trouvait sa facture. Il y avait deux radios sur l'écran.

\- Celle de gauche est la première radio avant ton opération, celle de droite m'a été envoyée hier soir.

Ace hocha la tête.

\- Comme c'est une bonne nouvelle cela veut dire qu'on va bientôt pouvoir le retirer.

Law retourna l'écran vers lui.

\- Pas bientôt, corrigea le médecin en souriant. Aujourd'hui.

Ace n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Cet enfer suite à cet accident allait bientôt prendre fin. Il n'en pouvait plus du poids et de l'encombrement causé par ce dernier. Luffy avait même eu la brillante idée, de son point de vue, de dessiner devant à l'indélébile. Les talents artistiques de son cadet étaient comparables à la chaleur du pôle Nord. Inexistants.

\- Enfin, fut le seul mot à sortir de la bouche d'Ace.  
\- Par contre, je dois te poser une question. Tu as la possibilité de le retirer à l'hôpital quand tu veux ou bien je peux te le faire ici. Que préfères-tu ?

Quelle question qui sonnait inutile aux oreilles du brun. Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite il sera tranquille.

\- Ici, sourit-il ne pouvant pas cacher sa soudaine bonne humeur.  
\- Bien. Installe toi sur la table et remonte la manche de ta chemise.

Le brun ne se posa pas de question et s'assit sur la table d'auscultation en remontant la manche de sa chemise. Law s'approcha de lui avec la scie à roulette.

\- Ça fait mal ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Non, sauf si je me loupe.

Ace déglutit et Law eut un sourire amusé face à sa réaction.

\- Mais ça ne m'est jamais arrivé. Ne t'en fais pas, on ne sent rien.

Ace posa son plâtre sur sa cuisse et Law se posta devant lui.

\- Prêt ?  
\- Prêt.

Il activa la roulette et l'approche du plâtre qu'il commença à couper.  
Ace était tendu comme une corde. Il avait beau être entre les mains d'un professionnel de la santé, mais il angoissait. Il suffisait d'un faux mouvement. Law tenta de détendre l'atmosphère, et Ace par la même occasion, en lui parlant tout en restant concentré sur son travail :

\- Sinon, l'école ça va toujours tes études d'Histoire ?

Ace se demanda dans un premier temps s'il ne le confondait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre avant de se souvenir de son magnifique mensonge pour le dîner avec Robin qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu. Ce qu'il avait presque oublié.

\- Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en se rendant compte de son temps de réponse.

La roulette continuait son chemin. Elle en était à la moitié. Law prenait soin d'éviter les dessins, même si Ace n'avait pas l'attention de reprendre un bout de plâtre.

\- Et toi, ça s'est arrangé avec votre compagne ?  
\- Si on veut, oui.

Il n'en demanda pas plus, car ce n'était pas ses affaires. Law termina son travail en silence. Le plâtre fut retiré et mis de côté.

\- Tu le reprends ?  
\- Non.

Law se leva, dépoussiéra les petites pellicules de plâtre et retourna à son bureau pour vite mettre le dossier à jour.  
Ace resta ébahi sur la table. Il regarda ce bras qu'il n'avait plus vu depuis des lustres de son point de vue. Ses poils étaient devenus blonds et mon dieu que son bras puait et grattait. Il ne résista pas longtemps et se gratta.

\- Ça pue, lâcha-t-il sans grâce.  
\- C'est normal, l'éclaircit Law. Je peux te prescrire une pommade diminuant les sensations de picotement et pour l'odeur.  
\- Ce sera sympa.

Law nota le nom de la pommade qu'il posa sur son bureau.  
Ace sauta au sol et remit sa veste.

\- Je vais aller chercher ça de suite. Je te dois combien ?  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me payer.  
\- Oh si ! Ça fait deux fois que je viens gratuitement.  
\- Ta première visite t'a été offerte et celle-ci rembourse la bière.

Law lui sourit ce qui gêna un peu Ace qui prit le morceau de papier avec le nom de la pommade. L'écriture était illisible pour l'étudiant. Il s'était plus appliqué sur son numéro l'autre jour.

\- Le temps que tu ailles à la pharmacie à côté, j'aurai fini avec le reste de mes patients. Je te ramène comme l'autre fois.

Il fut étonné de sa demande qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Law était décidé à ramener Ace une nouvelle fois.

\- Pas cette fois. Mon frère est là.  
\- Dommage. Laisse moi te raccompagner à la porte au moins.

Ils sortirent tous les deux et Ace ouvrit la porte.

\- J'espère te revoir le plus tard possible, souhaita Law.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Ce n'est jamais de bonne augure de venir au médecin. Il y a toujours une raison.  
\- Ah, vu comme ça.

Ace remonta la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir et s'aventura dehors. Il se tourna vers le médecin et ils se serrèrent la main. La main chaude de Law entra en confrontation avec celle froide d'Ace.

\- J'espère quand même te revoir hors de ton cabinet, fit Ace.

Law sourit.

\- Moi aussi.

Ace s'en alla alors que Law ferma la porte avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Les chances qu'ils se recroisent étaient minces, très minces. Ace ne venait jamais à Fuchia et Law n'allait que rarement à Goa. Il n'aimait pas la vie en ville.

Ace se dépêcha d'aller chercher sa pommade dans la pharmacie à côté. Il devait avouer que c'était pratique. Il connaissait bien la pharmacienne : Kurerha. C'était une amie de son grand-père. Une femme de caractère. Tellement que personne n'osait lui dire qu'elle avait dépassé l'âge de la retraite depuis des années.

En attendant qu'elle aille chercher la pommade dans l'arrière-boutique, Ace envoya un SMS à Sabo.  
Il rangea son portable dans sa poche et se perdit dans ses pensées. IL devait se faire à l'idée de ne plus voir Law. Il commençait à l'apprécier, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Il avait un côté mystérieux qui faisait l'effet d'un aimant sur l'étudiant.

Il ne vit même pas la vieille pharmacienne lui tendre la pommade.

\- Ace !

Il sursauta.

\- Oh pardon. Je te dois combien ?  
\- Laisse moi vérifier.

Elle tapota sur son ordinateur et déclara :

\- Quinze Berry's.

Ace lui tendit et prit le petit sachet. Il la salua et sortit. Il fut surpris de constater que Sabo était déjà là.

Il tapota sur le coffre pour signaler sa présence et entra côté passager.

\- Re, le salua son frère. Eh ! Mais tu n'as plus ton plâtre.  
\- Bien vu l'aveugle, lança Ace.  
\- Mais c'est super ça ! Tu n'auras plus d'excuses quand tu perdras pendant notre soirée entre mecs.

Ace lui administra un coup de poing sans violence. Sabo éclata de rire en démarrant la voiture.

\- Et tu as vu ta belle malade ? Le taquina-t-il.  
\- Arrête avec ça tu veux.

Il rit de plus belle.

\- Ah au fait, Dadan te remet son bonjour.  
\- Cette vieille charogne.

Durant toute la suite du trajet, Ace se fit muet. Comme dans la pharmacie, il se perdit dans ses pensées. Ce comportement assez rare voir unique chez son frère, réveilla des soupçons chez Sabo.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du brun, il le retint.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sembles autre part. Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça Ace.  
\- Ça va, fit-il évasivement comme pour s'en aller.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit.

\- Merci pour la trajet.  
\- Pas de soucis. On se voit bientôt.  
\- Bien sûr.

Ace entra en traînant les pieds dans son immeuble. Il ne réagit même pas à la bonne humeur d'Ivankov qui était déçue de ne pas voir Law à sa suite.

Sabo depuis sa voiture fixa la porte se refermant doucement. Il savait, il sentait que quelque chose clochait chez Ace. Une seule chose pouvait provoquer ce changement radical d'humeur, l'amour.

Un grand sourire prit place sur ces lèvres. Il ouvrit sa boite à gants et empoigna son portable s'y reposant. Il composa le numéro de Luffy. Il avait un plan pour remonter le moral de son frère déprimé. Et Luffy lui sera d'une grande aide.

Le cadet décrocha avec une voix endormie, il venait de le réveiller.

\- Quoi ?  
\- Luffy, je crois que j'ai trouvé comment aider Ace.

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet au cadet qui se réveilla d'un coup.

\- Je t'écoute.

Et Sabo exposa son plan avec un énorme sourire en voyant la lampe de l'appartement de son frère s'allumer.

* * *

Sixième chapitre terminé. Un chapitre introductif au prochain en réalité. Vous pensiez que Law et Ace c'était terminé ? Eh ben non ! Après le pairing est quand même le Ace x Law .

Les reviews c'est toujours en dessous.

N'hésitez pas de suivre cette fiction pour connaître ce fameux plan.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	7. Chapitre 7: Just friend

Coming-out.

Hey ! Vous allez savoir quel est le fameux plan que Sabo a concocté pour Ace avec l'aide de Luffy. Je tiens à préciser que lorsque j'ai eu l'idée de cette fiction et que j'ai tapoté comme une folle sur mon clavier pour ne pas en perdre une miette, cette péripétie était l'une des principales. Je vais l'écrire telle qu'elle était au moment où j'ai eu cette idée. Comme on dit la première idée est la bonne.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et les noms des lieux. L'histoire m'appartient.  
 **Rating** : K+.  
 **Mots** : Environ 5900.  
 **Titre :** « Just Friend » de Amy Winehouse.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _SadLullaby:_ Hey! Contente de te revoir! Si tu accroches que dire de plus que tant mieux? x). J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant. Sabo jouera un grand rôle dans la fiction en tout cas!

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Le plan de Sabo n'est pas si méchant x). Vous pensez tous qu'il va faire un mauvais coup à son frère, mais non. 'Fin un peu, bref. Iva servira d'exemple existant dans la fiction tout comme il/elle l'est dans le manga.

Merci pour toutes les reviews qu'elles soient ligne ou pas!

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Just Friend**

 _Goa, 18h00, fin avril XXXX._

Emmitouflé dans sa veste en cuir ouverte en cette fin de mois d'avril un peu plus clémente que d'habitude, Ace tapotait nerveusement du pied contre le goudron du trottoir usé par les années. Le brun enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. Le bout de ses doigts gratta la couture intérieure.

Jamais, il n'avait été aussi perplexe. Quand Sabo se mêlait de ses affaires, ce n'était jamais bon. Pendant toute son adolescence, le blond n'arrêtait pas de se mêler de ses histoires d'un soir qui avaient commencé doucement à partir de ses dix-sept ans. Le futur banquier, sortant déjà avec celle qui deviendrait sa future femme, le charriait de temps à autre. Il ne répondait jamais, car ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Il ne lui avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit.

Mais Ace ne savait même pas pourquoi il était là, devant un fast-food connu lui même devant un restaurant gastronomique, Le Baratie.

\- Restaurant de bourgeois, fit-il en voyant de grosses voitures s'y garer le long de la rue.

Il n'y avait jamais été, mais l'un des amis de son petit frère y travaillait comme commis de cuisine. Les prix y étaient exorbitants. Seuls les plus grands banquiers de la capitale accompagnés de leurs femmes avocates ou inversement y allaient. Les chirurgiens les plus renommés du pays faisaient le déplacement. Entre ces murs se croisaient de grands noms et gros porte-feuilles. Ace était content de son petit fast-food.

Il sortit son portable et vérifia pour la millième fois le SMS que Sabo lui avait envoyé ce matin.

« Ce soir, 18h00 devant le fast-food de la rue des Mariés », répéta-t-il comme un automate réglé à la seconde près.

Il le rangea en soupirant.

\- Et tu es où ? Lâcha-t-il.

Il reposa son dos contre le mur pour laisser passer les parents avec leurs enfants qui voulaient entrer dans le fast-food. Ils avaient cédé à des heures de supplications infantiles qui rebutaient Ace. Les enfants, il détestait ça.  
Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour parental, lui orphelin de naissance. C'était l'une des raisons de son célibat. Si, par miracle, il tombait amoureux d'une fille et que cela devenait trop sérieux il devrait s'engager et vivre une vie de couple comme tous les autres. Dans une monotonie qui lui donnerait l'envie de vomir.  
Se lever tous les matins après une nuit d'amour sans envie, enfin si madame n'a « pas mal à la tête », et embrasser sans passion sa conjointe. Partir au travail pour nourrir leur ménage à deux. En suivant cette logique, il aurait vite un gamin dans ses bras sans comprendre. Puis deux, puis trois au gré des envies de madame.

Ace secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée.

Jamais. Jamais il ne se caserait. Même si Sabo lui collerait aux basques jusqu'au linceul. Le célibat, c'était son conjoint.

\- Hum, hum. Salut, fit une petite voix gênée.

Ace sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Il fut surpris de tomber nez à nez avec des cheveux bleus. Vivi, l'une des amies de classe de Luffy, se tenait devant lui. Sa tête rentrée entre ses épaules et ses yeux admirant ses bottes dernier cri, elle semblait plus que gênée.

\- Heu...Salut, répondit Ace par automatisme.

Elle releva la tête, prenant son courage à deux mains.

\- Tu te souviens de moi?  
\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas physionomiste.

Elle joignit les mains et joua nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Tu as toujours de l'humour.

Le jeune homme fut prit d'une sensation forte. Il était mal à l'aise et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- J'ai besoin qu'on me rafraîchisse la mémoire de temps en temps.

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire charmeur comme pour se faire pardonner son oubli. Ce qui fit plus qu'effet. La bleue devint carmin et toussota pour s'éclairer la voix par peur qu'elle ne la trahisse.

\- J'étais à l'anniversaire de Luffy l'année dernière.

Ace ressassa ses souvenirs datant de l'année dernière. Il se souvenait de cette surprise. C'était lui qui avait dû occuper Luffy pour qu'il ne se doute de rien tandis que Sabo et les amis du cadet préparait son propre kot.  
Ace ne se souvenait que vaguement de cette soirée. Le début était clair et distinct, mais plus la soirée avançait plus elle devenait floue. Sûrement à cause des canettes de bières qu'il avait bues ce soir-là.  
Et puis soudain, une tâche bleue sortit du lot. De longs cheveux lisses sans défauts. Ace avait éclaté de rire et avait attrapé la queue dans laquelle ils étaient rassemblés.

\- Hé ! Elle est cool ta coloration ! S'était-il écrié.

Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui alors qu'il calmait son début de fou rire. Il avait lâché les cheveux et Vivi s'était retournée. Elle avait ri, non gloussé, qu'il avait beaucoup d'humour.

Ace retomba sur terre en frappant son poing contre son autre main à plat :

\- Bien sûr que je te reconnais. Mais je suis désolé, j'attends quelqu'un.

Elle rit encore un fois.

\- Toujours aussi drôle. C'est moi que tu attends.

Les yeux d'Ace s'écarquillèrent et tout se relia. Le retard, rare voire inconnu, de Sabo et cette fille qui sort de n'importe où en sachant très bien qui il était. Il soupira intérieurement, mais perdit quand même son sourire.

\- Tu me fais une blague ? Fit Vivi inquiète.  
\- Non, non. Je pensais que tu m'avais posé un lapin, mentit Ace.  
\- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.  
\- Ce n'est pas le plus grave.

Il lui ouvrit la porte du fast-food et la laissa passer. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il allait devoir jouer le jeu. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes les rendez-vous, même si celui-ci n'en était pas un à ses yeux. Vivi n'avait que 17 ans. Au pire, il lui dira qu'il a déjà quelqu'un et que Sabo n'était pas au courant. Car il était persuadé que c'était lui qui l'avait invitée.

Ace prit quand même le luxe de choisir la table. Il opta pour celle donnant sur la rue par où ils étaient arrivés. Il avait une magnifique vue sur le restaurant en face et sur la vitrine où une table pour deux personnes était disposée derrière.

Vivi enleva timidement son manteau, le posa sur la banquette et s'assit à côté.  
Un silence s'installa. Ace regardait par la vitre alors que Vivi lisait la carte pour la dixième fois. Elle se décida de briser ce silence. Elle avait sa chance aujourd'hui avec le garçon pour qui elle avait eu le coup de foudre ce soir là. La façon dont il avait empoigné ses cheveux avait imprimé ces derniers. Ses poils se hérissaient quand elle le voyait venir chercher Luffy sur sa moto. Elle avait été inquiète quand elle avait appris l'accident d'y il avait quelques mois. Le courage n'avait pas été assez fort pour aller lui rendre visite à l'hôpital, les nouvelles données par Luffy lui suffisaient amplement.

\- Je ne te pensais pas comme ça, avoua-t-elle.

Ace détacha le regard de la rue et les posa sur elle. Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur la prendre d'un coup. Ses yeux noisette la faisaient fondre au moindre coup d'œil.

\- Quoi dont ?  
\- M'avoir invitée de cette façon.

Ace haussa un sourcil.

\- En quoi c'était surprenant ?  
J- e te pensais plus...enfin...Quand on te voit on voit que...je sais pas comme l'expliquer. Tu..enfin..Je, s'emmêla-t-elle.

Elle secoua la tête et se reprit.

\- Je te pensais plus entreprenant. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu m'inviterais via ton frère. Il est très poli et ne te ressemble pas.

Dans sa tête, le motard s'imagina mille et une façons de se venger. Jamais il ne le lâcherait. Et puis, qu'est-ce-que ça peut lui faire qu'il soit avec quelqu'un dans une relation sérieuse ou non ? Sabo avait passé le niveau du supportable sur l'échelle Portgas. Il le maudit en répondant toujours avec cette voix enjôleuse.

\- J'ai été perturbé par ta beauté.

Effet immédiat, elle baissa le regard et fut tellement gênée qu'elle n'entendit pas l'énorme soupir du brun. Il n'en pouvait plus. Voilà pourquoi il détestait les lycéennes. Elles rougissaient au moindre compliment. Leur maturité ne se résumait qu'aux chaussures et aux fringues pour le brun. Sans parler du maquillage. Il en avait presque marre de la façon dont elle bavait sur lui à son passage.

Les premières voitures de luxe arrivèrent devant le restaurant d'en face. Certaines se garèrent dans le parking payant, une vraie petite fortune aux yeux d'Ace, ou leurs clés étaient confiées à un employé chargé d'aller la garer.

C'était tellement contradictoire de construire un fast-food mondialement connu face à un restaurant de renom. Comme si les clients riches allaient revenir dans ce fast-food.

Vivi se racla la gorge et le brun sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers la bleue et remarqua enfin le serveur boutonneux. Encore quelque chose qu'Ace était heureux de ne pas devoir faire : Travailler comme étudiant. On était traité comme un moins que rien et mal payé. Son papy adoptif ne manquait pas d'argent depuis sa retraite. Il n'avait pas de femme ni d'enfants à s'occuper. Sabo travaillait déjà, donc à moins d'une grosse catastrophe il n'avait pas besoin d'aide financière. Luffy gagnait un peu d'argent en suivant son ami Bartolomeo dans ses concerts. Donc, une grosse partie de l'argent « de poche » revenait au motard. Il avait assez pour payer son loyer, se nourrir et de quoi s'offrir quelques plaisirs.

\- Je vous écoute, lâcha l'étudiant en sortant un petit carnet et un stylo bille de sa poche de tablier.

Il portait un petit chapeau en papier ridicule dont les couleurs pétantes agressaient les yeux.

\- J'aimerais une petite frites avec une salade végétarienne et un petit cola, fit timidement Vivi.

Il nota rapidement tout ça sur son petit carnet bas prix et posa ses yeux renfoncés sur Ace.  
Ace savait qu'il allait devoir payer, là n'était pas le problème, mais il économisait déjà pour une nouvelle moto toute neuve cette fois-ci. Il faisait attention à ses dépenses, aux moindres centimes. Il n'était jamais au centime près, mais pour sa moto il le serait.

\- Pareil.

L'étudiant ne cilla pas, nota et s'en alla. Vivi le suivit du regard et dès qu'il passa derrière le bar, elle dit :

\- Au régime ?  
\- On va dire ça, répondit évasivement Ace.

Face à ce manque d'enthousiasme dans sa réponse, Vivi se rembrunit.

Soudain, Ace se leva, portable à la main.

\- J'arrive, je vais aux toilettes.  
\- Heu..D'a..D'accord.

Il se dépêcha de sortir de table et passa la porte des toilettes. Il prit à droite et poussa la porte des messieurs. Il n'avait pas besoin de se soulager, juste d'être seul. Il savait qu'il y avait peu de monde les soirs dans des fast-food. Le pic de clients était vers treize heures. Ace passa à côté des urinoirs et s'enferma à clé dans la seule toilette de la petite pièce.

Il ferma la toilette et s'assit dessus. Il tapota sur son portable un moment avant d'apporter l'appareil à son oreille droite.

Il tapota nerveusement du pied au sol en attendant que ça décroche. Après la troisième sonnerie, il faillit décrocher, mais le son significatif d'une respiration le fit sursauter.

\- Oui ? Fit Sabo.

Sa voix était essoufflée et haletante. Comme s'il venait de terminer un marathon. Ace savait qu'il l'avait dérangé avec Koala dans leur intimité, mais il était remonté contre son frère.

\- Salut, le comploteur, répondit sèchement le brun.  
\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas avec Vivi ?  
\- C'est avec toi que ça ne va pas ?! Mais t'es pas bien ? Inviter une fille que je n'ai vue qu'une fois dans ma vie à un fast-food. Un fast-food ! T'aurais pu creuser plus.

Un silence de mort plana de l'autre côté du fil. La voix de Koala, vénère, s'éleva. Sabo posa la face de son portable contre la table.

\- Deux secondes ! C'est Ace.

La brune soupira mais retourna dans la chambre à coucher. Sabo re-colla son portable à son oreille.

\- Écoute Ace. Tu n'es pas bien en ce moment. Tu es autre part depuis ton accident, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, mais tu nous fais peur.  
\- Je vois toujours pas le rapport.  
\- Tu as besoin d'amour Ace. Ça crève les yeux.

Ace roula les yeux.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Je ne veux pas me caser.

Il prit soin de détacher tous ses mots pour bien se faire comprendre et rester calme en même temps.

\- C'est parce que tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour.  
\- Ça ne sert à rien et encombre plus qu'autre chose. J'ai des études à terminer.  
\- J'ai rencontré Koala à dix-sept ans et je n'ai pas raté une seule année pour autant. Dis plutôt que tu préfères tes plans culs.  
\- Je m'en fous maintenant, j'y vois plus rien d'intéressant.

L'information percuta dans le cerveau de Sabo comme dans un verre vide, elle ne fit que résonner avant d'être oublié.

\- Tant que tu n'es pas gay ça me va, lâcha le blond. Ça me dégoûte.  
\- C'est ton point de vue, répondit à peine Ace.  
\- Quoi t'es homo ?  
\- Mais non !

Il avait crié sans le vouloir. Il se tut et ouvrit un peu la porte pour s'assurer qu'il était seul. C'était bien le cas. Il referma la porte et reprit :

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, arrête de me vouloir me trouver quelqu'un. Vivi n'est qu'une gamine et je ne suis pas amoureux si c'est ce que tu insinues.  
\- Ok, admettons. Mais tu n'es plus le même. Toi, le grand Ace qui s'en fout de tout et s'y prend toujours à la dernière minute n'est plus là. Tu as changé Ace. Je ne sais pas vraiment en quoi mais tu es différent. Si c'est la perte de ta moto qui te rend comme ça...  
\- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura Ace.  
\- Quoi alors ?

Quoi ? Ça c'était la vraie question. Il avait fait son deuil de sa moto et avait comme futur projet d'en racheter une plus belle. Le problème n'était pas là et il le savait. Il n'avait plus d'aventures d'un soir depuis un moment et n'en ressentait aucun manque. Alors qu'avant son accident il ne tenait pas une semaine sans une fille dans son lit. Oui, cet accident avait été un déclencheur. Mais un déclencheur de quoi ? Ça il l'ignorait.

\- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il.  
\- Bon, si tu le dis je te crois. Tant que tu ne me fais pas une dépression ça me va. Tu sais bien que Luffy t'adore à s'en rendre malade. Je vais te laisser, sinon ma femme va être vilaine au lit, ricana-t-il.  
\- D'accord, salut et ne recommence plus jamais tes rendez-vous arrangés. Sinon je montre tes magazines préférés à te femme tyrannique.  
\- Promis, rit Sabo avant de raccrocher.

La ligne sonna vide du côté d'Ace et il rangea son portable à son tour. Il se leva et tira la chasse pour donner l'impression d'avoir utilisé les W.C.  
Il sortit et tomba nez-à-nez avec un autre client. Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête et Ace sortit. Il vit de là Vivi mangeant seule et s'en voulut. Il n'avait pas été très agréable avec elle et elle méritait plus que ça. Elle n'était pas méchante en soi et n'était pas au courant du plan de son frère. Il se décida à être plus amical et lui faire gentiment comprendre que ce n'était qu'une erreur.

Il s'installa devant elle.

\- Désolé de l'attente.

Elle lui dit d'un ton plat que ce n'était pas grave et mélangea ses frites surgelées avec sa salade. Avec la petite fourchette en plastique, elle picora des feuilles de laitues et des frites en même temps. Mal à l'aise, Ace tenta de détendre cette atmosphère que lui-même avait instauré.

\- J'étais parti en quête du papier toilette perdu, rit-il.

Il scruta la réaction de la bleue et fut heureux de voir un sourire s'inscrire sur ses lèvres. Il continua sur sa lancée :

\- On ne sait jamais, peut-être qu'il y a un voleur professionnel dans les parages. Ou un employé...

Il lorgna avec insistance sur l'étudiant boutonneux derrière le comptoir comptant les frites quand il ne les mangeait pas en douce.

Vivi retint un rire avant de pouffer. Ace continua de lancer quelques blagues de temps en temps alors qu'ils mangèrent. Vivi se détendit et rit de bon cœur. Ils finirent leurs salades, boissons et portions de frites. Une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient ri et parlé un peu. Ace avait oublié ses soucis, mais Vivi se fit des illusions.

Après avoir payé, elle osa prendre la main d'Ace comme un vrai couple. Dans un premier temps, il n'y fit pas attention. Mais plus le silence gênant s'étendait plus il était mal à l'aise. Il retira doucement sa main et les idées reçues de la bleue.

\- Ecoute Vivi. Tu es très sympathique, mais c'est un malentendu.  
\- Je le sais.

Elle baissa la tête.

\- Je me suis dit que ce n'était pas ton genre de passer par ton frère pour m'inviter ici. J'espérais me tromper.

Ace se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- Ce n'est pas contre toi, la rassura-t-il. Je n'ai pas l'amour en tête en ce moment.  
\- Je comprends.

Malgré sa tête baissée, Ace pouvait voir des larmes se former sous ses yeux. Il déglutit, mal de la voir dans cet état.

\- Je vais y aller, fit-elle d'une voix peu assurée. Merci pour le repas.

Elle enfila son manteau, prit son petit sac et se dépêcha de sortir dans ce froid glacial. Une voiture riche vint la prendre près du trottoir, c'était son père, et partit.

Depuis la table, Ace soupira.

\- Quel con !

Il posa sa tête contre la vitre froide en lâchant un grand soupir. Ses yeux dévièrent encore sur l'autre restaurant. Il voulait juste penser à autre chose. Deux personnes s'installèrent à la seule table devant la grande vitre. Ace regarda à peine l'homme tirer la chaise pour ce qui semblait être sa femme. L'homme s'assit à son tour et ouvrit la carte des menus.

En entendant d'une oreille distraite de nouveaux clients, souvent obèses, entrer dans le fast-food, il se décida à partir. Il se redressa et attrapa son manteau, prêt à partir. Il jeta un dernier regard au restaurant en face avant de lâcher son manteau. Il reconnut le couple en face. Surtout l'homme. C'était Law.

Ses yeux papillonnèrent comme pour effacer cette illusion, mais elle persista. Law était bel et bien au restaurant gastronomique d'en face en compagnie de Robin.

Habillé d'une chemise noire moulant ses muscles dorsaux et d'un pantalon lui aussi noir très bien repassé. Il était rasé de près et Ace pouvait imaginer son odeur superbe d'ici.

Le brun ne lorgna pas une seule seconde sur la magnifique jeune femme accompagnant son médecin. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il était toujours prêt à regarder une jolie femme. Mais ce soir, ses yeux n'étaient attirés que par le noiraud.

Finalement, Ace commanda de nouveau un repas léger comme excuse pour rester quelques heures de plus. L'étudiant boutonneux le regarda de travers, mais prit quand même la commande. Toutes les trente secondes, l'ex-motard ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder par la vitre. Par peur que Law se soit envolé, mais par chance, il restait là.

 _Goa, 19h45, fin avril XXXX_

La main frêle et habillée d'une bague récemment offerte vint prendre celle du médecin. Ils attendaient leurs apéritifs. Robin avait décidé de passer à la vitesse supérieure ce soir. C'était le moment.

\- Je pensais que plus jamais on aurait de repas en amoureux, fit-elle.  
\- Je suis navré, mais avec le cabinet ce n'est pas simple.

Du bout de l'index, elle caressa le dos de la main de Law. Il frémit et elle reprit :

\- Je sais et c'est bien dommage.

Le serveur strictement habillé se présenta avec les commandes. Rapidement, les plats s'enchaînèrent et ils discutèrent agréablement. Law ne se douta pas une seule seconde qu'il était épié depuis l'autre côté de la rue.

Les discussions s'enchaînèrent, mais Robin s'arrangea toujours pour qu'elles se rapportent au mariage ou aux enfants. Law y répondait sans y voir le réel but. Le mariage c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sans parler des enfants auxquels il n'avait jamais pensés.

Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, le couple termina son plat de résistance. Alors que le serveur revenait pour reprendre les assiettes, Law fit tomber sa serviette en tissu.

\- Attendez, je vais ramasser, proposa le serveur.  
\- Non, non, insista Law, ce n'est pas la mort.  
\- Bien monsieur. Désiriez-vous un dessert ?  
\- Oui, répondit Robin à sa place.  
Le serveur hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Law se pencha sur le côté pour ramasser la serviette. C'est là qu'il le vit. Ace mangeant doucement son hamburger dans le restaurant d'en face. Le regard vide posé sur le banc vide en face de lui. Le médecin resta dans cette position inconfortable, la serviette dans les mains et hors de vue de Robin.

\- Chéri, s'inquiéta la professeur, ça va ?  
\- Oui, répondit Law.

Il se redressa sans quitter Ace des yeux. Il plia sans vraiment y faire attention la serviette qu'il posa à côté de son verre de vin. Il n'arrivait pas à décoller ses yeux d'Ace. Il se demandait pourquoi il était là.

Robin, silencieuse, suivit la ligne directrice menant jusqu'à Ace.

« Encore lui ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle serra la mâchoire et les poings sous la table. A chaque fois qu'elle approchait du but, ce gamin était dans les alentours. Law était différent quand il n'était pas loin. Ce gamin avait beau l'avoir aidée une fois à renouer les liens avec son homme, sa présence la gênait. Elle avait cette impression de ne pas lui faire confiance. Elle le sentait comme un obstacle.

De son côté, Law ne lâcha pas Ace des yeux.

\- Voici, messieurs, dames.

Le serveur tendit les cartes. Robin prit la sienne avec un magnifique sourire pour le serveur alors que Law était toujours dans sa contemplation.

\- Monsieur, l'interpella le serveur.

Mais rien à faire, il était comme hypnotisé.

\- Posez-le là, soupira Robin.

Il s'exécuta et s'en alla. Robin feuilleta d'un œil la carte des desserts sans quitter son homme des yeux.

Enfin ce qui devait se produire se réalisa. Ace ne pouvant plus retenir son regard tourna la tête en direction de la vitre voisine. Il croisa directement le regard de Law. Ne s'y attendant pas, il resta figé sur place, son hamburger à quelques centimètres de la table.

Law, maître de lui-même, lui fit signe avec un petit sourire. Timidement, Ace lui rendit son signe avant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture qu'il trouva intéressante d'un coup.  
Robin tenta à plusieurs reprises d'entamer la discussion, mais elle parlait dans le vide. Son tempérament très calme tomba rapidement. Elle détestait être ignorée. Encore plus par l'homme sur qui elle avait jeté son dévolu.

\- Ne serait-ce pas ton patient favori ? Lâcha-t-elle sur un ton acide.

Law retomba durement sur terre et regarda enfin la femme avec qui il soupait*.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?  
\- Ne la joue pas comme ça avec moi Law.

Il fronça les sourcils sans comprendre l'énervement de sa compagne.

Elle claqua la carte des desserts contre la table. Elle haussa d'un ton.

\- Je sais que tu l'as ramené l'autre jour. Je t'ai vu partir avec lui. Il aurait pu aller chez ce cher Monsieur Monkey. Tout le monde dit que c'est son grand-père adoptif. Je n'ai rien dit ce jour-là, mais là non.  
\- Ne me dis pas que tu as jalouse d'un gamin ? Fit Law en écarquillant les yeux.  
\- Il semble te plaire pourtant.  
\- C'est mon patient ! Explosa Law.

Les regards des clients des tables adjacentes se braquèrent sur le couple. Ils baissèrent tous les deux d'un ton.

Un blanc s'installa et calma les ardeurs. Le serveur osa s'approcher d'eux pour prendre leurs commandes. Law se désista au dernier moment et ne prit rien. Robin quant à elle s'offrit le dessert le plus cher car elle ne payait pas.

Law passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. Par chance, Ace n'avait rien vu de la scène qui venait de se passer. Cela le rassura un peu, bizarrement.

\- Oublions ça, proposa-t-il. De quoi me parlais-tu ?  
\- De bébé.

Law se tut en soupirant intérieurement. Les conversations de tout à l'heure l'avaient déjà poussé à ses limites même s'il n'en avait rien laissé paraître. Mais là, c'était du harcèlement.

Robin, mécontente de la réaction de Law se leva.

\- Je vais me rafraîchir, cracha-t-elle.

Ses talons aiguille noirs claquèrent contre le sol et s'éloignèrent. Law soupira et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il se massa les tempes pour calmer une migraine naissante.

Il avait besoin d'un anti-douleur et ce denier se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue. Il tourna la tête et croisa de nouveau le regard du brun. Un petit sourire prit place sur ses lèvres. Ace avait terminé de manger depuis un moment et tardait à partir au grand dam du serveur qui voulait libérer des tables.

Le médecin commença à détailler l'étudiant seul. Il le trouvait si beau avec ses tâches de rousseur. Il était tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas le retour de Robin. Ace quant à lui la vit très bien. La femme lui lança un regard rempli d'éclairs dans le dos de son compagnon. Ace déglutit. A la place de la jolie jeune femme qui l'avait gentiment amené l'autre jour au cabinet il voyait un vampire. Ces bêtes maléfiques à l'apparence enchanteresse, mais qui vous sucent le sang quand vous avez un attrait intéressant à leurs yeux.

Cela motiva Ace à partir du fast-food finalement. Il empoigna son manteau et se faufila dehors dans le froid de ce fin de mois.  
Robin, fière de l'effet produit, se rassit.

Law fut peiné de voit son patient favori s'en aller aussi rapidement sans même le saluer. Il n'avait qu'une chose en tête ; le rattraper.

Il se leva, remit sa veste et en sortit son porte-feuilles. Robin qui avait entamé son dessert apporté durant son absence, leva son regard de biche vers lui.

\- Que fais-tu ?  
\- Je vais payer.  
\- Je n'ai même pas terminé. Et les digestifs ?  
\- Pas cette fois, je ne peux plus rien manger.

Il s'éclipsa et paya au bar sous le regard médusé de Robin. La jeune femme engloutit son dessert et rejoignit son amant déjà rhabillé et son sac à la main.

Au bar, Law tapota nerveusement sur le bois ciré et verni de ce dernier. Une cliente pimbêche payait devant lui et semblait prendre son temps à charmer le pauvre serveur qui ne savait même pas où poser ses yeux tellement elle était peu vêtue.

\- Attends moi dans la voiture, proposa Law en tendant le trousseau de clés à la brune.

Elle les prit en lui lançant d'un ton acide :

\- La prochaine fois, on ira au fast-food d'en face pour payer. Peut-être qu'on y verra ton beau patient.

Elle insista sur le dernier mot avec ironie. Elle fit claquer la langue et tourna les talons. Certains hommes regardèrent par dessus leurs épaules lorsqu'elle passa à côté de leur table. Elle disparut derrière la porte que lui tint galamment le portier. Le voiturier lui souhaita une bonne soirée, mais elle ne répondit pas et traça vers le parking derrière le restaurant.

Elle vit la voiture de Law au loin et l'ouvrit. Elle entra côté passager, enfonçant la clé de contact et fit tourner le moteur pour mettre le chauffage et un peu de musique.

\- Je vais vite faire ça.

Elle posa son petit sac à main sur ses cuisses et l'ouvrit. Elle farfouilla à l'intérieur avant de tomber sur son portable. Elle sourit à la vue des quelques messages non lus. Elle ouvrit l'application message et les lut avec un immense sourire.

Law de son côté réussit tant bien que mal à payer son addition. Il sortit rapidement du restaurant après avoir soigneusement plié la preuve du souper dans l'établissement. Il balaya des yeux la rue.

\- Il est peut-être encore là, chuchota-t-il.

 _Goa, 22h15, fin Avril XXXX_

\- 'Tain ! Jura Ace en donnant un coup de pied dans le poteau indiquant l'arrêt de bus.

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'il attendait le bus pour s'en aller au plus vite d'ici. La vipère Robin lui avait fichu la frousse. Il ne comprenait même pas ce regard et puis il ignorait qu'ils étaient là. C'était du hasard pur !

\- Pas trop froid ?

Le brun se figea et se tourna vers la voix. Il oublia la fraîcheur de la nuit en voyant le médecin, seul, se diriger vers lui.

\- C'est supportable.

Le médecin ne savait pas où se mettre. Son cœur n'avait fait qu'un bond en voyant au loin le brun. Il était tout naturellement venu à sa rencontre. Mais pourquoi au fait ? Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Soudain, Law rit brièvement. Ace le regarda avec de grands yeux.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?  
\- Non, je me souvenais juste de la dernière chose que je t'avais dite avant que tu ne quittes mon cabinet.  
\- Et c'était ? J'ai la mémoire courte.  
\- Que nous nous reverrions peut-être.  
\- Comme quoi.

Mais une question brûla les lèvres de Law. Il plongea.

\- Pourquoi tu étais seul ? Ce n'est pas super comme soirée.  
\- J'étais avec une fille. La fille du millionnaire Nefertari.

Son coeur se serra un instant, mais comme toujours Law ne laissa rien paraître.

\- Je vois qui c'est.

Un nouveau blanc gênant s'installa entre les deux homme. Law savait que Robin l'attendait dans la voiture et il ne pouvait pas la faire attendre plus longtemps au r*** qu'elle ne vienne le chercher ici et ne s'imagine encore des histoires farfelues.

Ce blanc fut perturbé par un bruit de moteur. Le bus se décidait enfin à montrer le bout de son capot.  
Ace sortit de la petite monnaie de sa poche.

\- Bon ben, je vais y aller.

Le moyen de transport tourna quelques mètres plus loin et se trouva au bout de la rue. Il avança lentement vers eux comme si lui aussi voulait prolonger ce moment.

\- On se fait la bise alors, proposa Law.  
\- Je ne pense pas que ce soir recommandé entre médecin et patient.  
\- Nous sommes dans un lieu public. Cette règle ne s'applique pas ici.

Ace finit par accepter et ils se firent une seule et unique bise. Sa peau lisse et légèrement tachetée frémit lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le léger bouc du médecin. A contre-cœur, ils se séparèrent.

\- Bonne nuit, lança Law.  
\- Bonne nuit, répondit timidement Ace.

Le bus se stoppa devant lui et les portes s'ouvrirent. Ace posa un pied sur la marche avant de se retourner vers Law.

\- C'était sympa de te revoir.  
\- Je trouve aussi.

Et il s'enfonça dans le bus vide. Aussitôt le bus démarra au quart de tour. Law tourna les talons et se dépêcha de rejoindre Robin dans la voiture. Elle le vit arriver et rangea de suite son portable hors de vue en perdant son sourire. Il tourna une nouvelle fois la clé et le moteur s'emballa.

Ace s'assit sur la banquette arrière, à côté d'une fenêtre. Il laissa mollement tomber sa tête contre la vitre. Les vibrations du bus lui firent un bien fou, mais il ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur la joue qui avait été embrassée.

Cette joue rêche, mais si agréable pour l'étudiant. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore la sentir. Son parfum d'homme l'enivrer et l'emmener au loin.

Il l'ignorait, mais il venait de succomber au charme du médecin.

Le bus s'engouffra dans le centre-ville avec à son bord un nouvel homme. Un homme amoureux sans le savoir.

* * *

*En Belgique, le repas du soir est appelé le « souper » et non le « dîner » comme en France. Pour un peu de culture générale, en Belgique nous disons : Déjeuner le matin, dîner le midi et souper le soir.

Ah ! Que je suis heureuse de posé le dernier mot sur ce chapitre ! Il était long et riche en rebondissement. Alors voilà, le fameux coming-out d'Ace commence sans qu'il ne s'en rendre compte. On va voir où ça va nous mener.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction comme toujours et de laisser une review qui fera sourire l'auteure que je suis.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	8. Chapitre 8: Let it be

Coming-out .

Hey !

Beaucoup de réactions sur le dernier chapitre, ça me réchauffe le cœur vous avez pas idée. C'est ma première fiction AU, donc c'est toujours stressant d'être jugée dessus. Surtout quand c'est du yaoi ce qui est aussi une première pour moi. Que voulez-vous, j'évolue avec le monde.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews que j'attends avec impatience.

* * *

 **Rating** : T, sans rien de méchant.  
 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et les noms des lieux. Moi pour l'histoire.  
 **Mots** : Environ 5050  
 **Référence du titre :** Chanson du même titre (Let it be : Ainsi soit-il des célèbres Beatles.)  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Pour être franche, je ne me souviens plus très bien du caractère de Vivi...Son côté épineux et rebelle m'a marqué en tout cas. Merci! Tes reviews font plaisir à lire à chaque fois!

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Let it be.**

 _23h00, Fuschia, Avril XXXX_

La berline se gara devant la maison, celle-ci ne possédant pas de garage pour l'y stocker. Robin, emmitouflée dans son manteau de fourrure et sac à la main, sortit la première du côté droit. Ses pommettes devinrent directement rouges au contact du froid printanier. Ses talons hauts claquèrent contre les graviers devant la maison. Elle contourna la voiture, passa devant le pare-chocs. Les phares illuminèrent ses magnifiques jambes galbées.

Mais Law n'y fit même pas attention. Il n'avait fait attention à rien en réalité. Durant le trajet du retour, ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Robin était penchée sur son portable à tapoter des messages pour le boulot soi-disant alors que Law ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser à Ace. Il se disait que le hasard faisait bien les choses, mais cette Vivi le perturbait. Il ignorait qu'il avait une copine. Cela pouvait paraître anodin. Quel jeune n'était pas casé de nos jours ? Mais cela donnait une sensation spéciale à Trafalgar. Dérangeant. Voilà le mot qui collait le mieux à son ressenti.

Il ressortit de ses pensées à cause de la porte claquée de l'entrée. Elle avait prétexté avoir froid pour que le médecin la dépose devant leur maison avant qu'il n'aille se garer sur la droite de l'habitation. Là où ils avaient investi dans un petit toit protecteur pour les deux voitures.

Law posa sa main froide sur la boite de vitesses et remit la première pour démarrer. Il n'avait que deux mètres à faire. Il les parcourut assez rapidement et coupa le moteur. Tout était calme dehors. Les hiboux hululaient sans retenue couvrant les vols rapides des chauves-souris. Quelques grillons ramenés par ce début de printemps chantaient dans la prairie en contre-bas.

Law sortit de sa voiture, la sécurisa et sortit du flanc droit de la maison. Il remonta la tirette de son manteau et avança dans les graviers qui crièrent sous ses talonnettes. Il monta le peu de marches menant au porche. Robin avait refermé la porte derrière elle pour éviter que le froid ne pénètre dans la maison.

La jeune femme haïssait le froid, la neige et tout ce qui se rapportait à l'hiver. Sa saison préférée était le printemps quand les fleurs écloraient de nouveau face à la vie. Elle adorait les fleurs. Law l'avait très vite compris et en avait usé pour la conquérir.

Lorsqu'elle avait enfin accepté de lui donner sa chance lors d'un premier rendez-vous, il avait acheté les plus belles fleurs. Elle était de suite tombée dans ses bras.

Mais ces bons souvenirs semblaient déjà si loin dans l'esprit du médecin. Une vaste couche de brouillard masquait ses sentiments. Il ne ressentait plus la même passion brûlante qu'avant. Il le sentait, le comprenait. Cette flamme diminuait au fur et à mesure que les doutes s'immisçaient entre eux.

Ce fut en essuyant ses pieds sur le paillasson et ôtant son pardessus qu'il y repensa.

Il avait remarqué ce changement radical dans le comportement de Robin. Elle ne souriait plus autant qu'avant. Dès qu'elle parlait d'enfants, il était incapable de changer de sujet. Pareil pour le mariage. Alors qu'au début de leur relation ils avaient bien stipulé ne pas vouloir de tout ça.

De plus, elle était d'humeur beaucoup plus joyeuse à l'idée de partir au boulot. Soi-disant qu'elle adorait revoir ses élèves alors qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'en nommer plus que deux. Law passait outre cela partiellement. En réalité il avait la tête ailleurs ces temps-ci : Ace.

\- Chéri~.

La voix enchanteresse vibra jusqu'aux oreilles de Law et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait très bien ce que cela voulait dire.

Il ferma la porte à clé, retira ses chaussures avec ses chaussettes et se tourna face à l'escalier. Une ombre se dessina en haut de celui-ci. Il redressa la tête et vit les cheveux lâchés de la brune grâce à la mezzanine.

Une douce chaleur emplit doucement son bas-ventre. Il n'irait pas se coucher directement s'il avait bien compris. Et il avait juste.

D'une démarche langoureuse et ondulante, l'historienne descendit une par une les marches en bois qui craquelèrent sous ses pieds nus.

Son sourire s'allongea.

\- On avait quelque chose de prévu ce soir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment en ouvrant sa chemise jusqu'au bout.

Les yeux de Robin glissèrent le long de ses abdominaux. Law avança jusqu'en bas des escaliers sans lâcher sa compagne des yeux.

\- Chéri ?  
\- Mh ?  
\- J'ai envie ce soir.

Elle arriva en bas des escaliers et Law vit pour la première fois de sa soirée que sa robe était plus courte qu'il ne le pensait. Elle voulait être remarquée. Il posa ses grandes mains sur ses hanches et ses fines lèvres vinrent embrasser son cou fragile. Elle frissonna en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Et tu as envie de quoi ? Questionna Law.  
\- De bébé.

Law retint un sourire et stoppa toutes gâteries. Elle se braqua, mais garda sa voix mielleuse.

Ses doigts caressèrent sa nuque et lui provoquèrent une sensation agréable. Elle vint sceller leurs lèvres pour briser ses dernières résistances.  
Law tomba dans le piège et se laissa aller. Ses mains descendirent au niveau de ses fesses et la porta.

Elle sursauta en brisant le baiser avant de glousser.

\- Impatient va.  
\- Je sais, grogna Law en dévorant son cou.

Tout en faisant attention à où il mettait ses pieds, il escalada les escaliers sans briser le baiser. Au-dessus des marches, il brisa ce baiser en haletant doucement. Il vint la plaquer contre le mur à droite. La porte de leur chambre n'était que deux mètres plus loin et grande ouverte.

Il dévora littéralement le cou de sa compagne en oubliant cette soirée et ne pensant plus qu'à elle et à son corps. Il était devenu dépendant d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte. L'amour était quelque chose de dangereux.

Soudain, Robin repoussa doucement son amant avide de sensations. Elle lui sourit et lui souffla que la chambre était plus confortable. Il obéit au quart de tour et y entra. Il ne prit pas la peine de fermer la porte. Personne ne viendrait s'inviter pour prendre le thé à cette heure tardive.

Le matelas cria lorsqu'ils tombèrent de tout leur poids dessus. Law ne vit pas le portable de sa compagne s'ouvrir sur la table de chevet de cette dernière. Un message ponctué de cœurs clignota un instant avant que l'écran ne redevienne noir.

 _Fuschia, 2h00 fin avril XXXX._

Un bras derrière la tête, Law regardait le plafond. Le calme dominait en ce moment. Robin dormait à poings fermés après l'heure intense d'amour qui venait de s'écouler. Les dernières bribes de plaisir quittèrent la tête et le bas-ventre du médecin.

La réalité le re-frappa avec ses doutes. Mais ce n'était plus la magnifique femme nue à ses côtés qui comblait ses pensées, mais bien un étudiant en comptabilité. Plus précisément son rendez-vous de la veille.

Ace avait droit à une vie privée et sociale, mais cette révélation sur l'identité de cette fille. Qui invite une fille de millionnaire dans un fast-food ? Ça n'avait aucun sens ! De plus, lorsqu'il avait découvert son appartement ce n'était pas celui qu'un jeune homme amoureux qui accueille sa copine de temps en temps. Il lui avait même dit ne pas avoir de petite amie. Il n'avait aucune raison de mentir.

Perturbé par toutes ces questions, Law s'assit doucement au bord du lit et se rhabilla avec ses habits au pied du lit. Il enfila ses chaussures et se leva le plus délicatement possible. Le lit grinça et il serra les dents. Le corps de sa compagne bougea un peu.  
Il osa jeter un regard et se sentit soulagé de la voir toujours endormie.

A pas de loup, il sortit de leur chambre et ferma la porte un minimum. Il descendit les marches avec autant de silence et se trouva devant la porte d'entrée.

Il prit le temps de mettre son manteau chaud et sortit.

\- Ça prendra que deux minutes, souffla-t-il en fermant la porte à clé.

Ne voulant pas risquer de réveiller Robin, il ne prit pas la voiture. Après tout, sa destination n'était pas loin.

Il descendit la colline d'une vitesse moyenne raisonnable. Les mains au fond des poches de son manteau et le nez rentré dans son col. Rapidement, il se retrouva au carrefour où Ace avait eu son accident. Il s'y tarda un instant pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien comme circulation. Futile à deux heures du matin.  
Son regard dévia quand même à l'endroit pile où Ace avait atterri. La neige avait fondu depuis longtemps. Les traces laissées par le deux roues persistaient péniblement face aux intempéries. Mais rien ne laissait penser qu'un accident presque mortel s'était produit ici.  
Ace avait eu une chance inouïe de s'en sortir juste avec des hématomes et un bras cassé. Il avait aussi eu la chance de rencontrer Law. Et inversement. Ils le comprendront assez vite.

Le médecin arriva devant son cabinet sombre et silencieux. La rue était calme. Toutes les maisons dormaient. Seule une était encore éclairée à l'étage. Celle de l'ex-policier Garp. Il s'était sûrement encore endormi devant son émission de cuisine nocturne, une boite de beignets dans les bras.

Law sortit son trousseau de clés et chercha celle du cabinet. Il les tourna une par une.

Le vent se leva et provoqua un frisson de peur à Law. Il n'était pas de nature peureuse bien au contraire, mais il n'y avait aucun son. La pharmacie juste à droite dégageait une aura fantomatique presque terrifiante.

Law rit brièvement de façon peu assurée.

\- Fini les films d'horreur seul les soirs d'halloween.

Il trouva enfin la clé de son cabinet et l'inséra dans la serrure élimée. Il entra et ne prit pas la peine de refermer derrière.

\- C'est pas comme si un patient allait se pointer à une heure pareille, ironisa-t-il.

Il avança dans le couloir et entra dans son bureau. Il tâtonna un instant le mur de gauche avant d'effleurer l'interrupteur. Il appuya dessus et la lumière emplit la pièce. Par chance, il avait pensé à fermer les stores informatisés avant de rentrer chez lui tout à l'heure. Personne ne pensera qu'un voleur s'est introduit dans son cabinet de nuit.

Il s'assit devant son ordinateur maintenant fixe. Son portable était chez lui, bien au chaud dans la bibliothèque. Le couple était friand de lecture diverses, une petite bibliothèque s'imposait dans leur nouvelle maison.

Il l'alluma et patienta le temps qu'il se mette en route. Comme l'informatique était quelque chose d'imprévisible, il eut du mal à se mettre en route.

\- Le réveil est dur pour tout le monde, fit Law à voix base.

La petite musique témoignant de l'ouverture complète résonna dans la pièce. Aussitôt les rafales de « clics » issus de la souris s'enchaînèrent. Les dossiers s'ouvrirent et les pages défilèrent sous les yeux métalliques de Law.

Le clavier entra rapidement en lice et les lettres « P.O.R.T.G.A.S. » s'inscrivirent sur l'écran. Un unique dossier s'afficha sur l'écran.

\- Le voilà.

Il voyagea dans le dossier et effaça quelques données. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il ferma tout et s'en alla. Il ferma les portes derrière lui. Une fois dehors, le froid claqua sa nuque découverte. Il remonta son col en fermant la clé de son cabinet. Il remit le trousseau dans la poche droite de son manteau et se tourna.

\- Les mains en l'air !

Law sursauta et par pur réflexe leva les bras en l'air comme un criminel. Le faisceau lumineux d'une lampe torche examina son corps des épaules à la tête.

\- Monsieur Monkey.D. ?! s'étonna-t-il. Mais que faites-vous là ?  
\- C'est moi le policier alors c'est moi qui pose les questions. Que faisais-tu dans le cabinet du docteur Trafalgar ?

Law fut bouche bée. Que se passait-il ?

\- Mais c'est moi.

L'ex-policier remonta le faisceau de lumière et aveugla le noiraud qui porta une main à ses yeux.

\- Ah oui, fit bêtement Garp. Je pensais que tu étais un vandale. J'ai vu la lampe du cabinet ouverte depuis ma chambre et j'ai cru que...  
\- Pouvez-vous retirer cette lumière de mes yeux.  
\- Oh oui, oui , s'empressa le retraité.

Il baissa la lampe torche d'une main en grattant l'arrière de sa tête d'un geste gêné. Law laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps.

\- Que faites-vous debout à une heure pareille monsieur Garp ?  
\- Je peux te retourner la question.  
\- Je me suis rendu compte ce soir que j'avais oublié d'envoyer des dossiers importants avant de quitter le travail tout à l'heure. Je suis venu le faire car je ne trouvais pas le sommeil, mentit-il.

Garp le scanna du regard comme pour déceler un quelconque mensonge. Il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Gomen pour ce mauvais malentendu.  
\- Pas de soucis. Retournez vous coucher.  
\- Toi aussi.  
\- J'y compte bien. Bonne fin de nuit à vous.

Garp s'éloigna tout comme la lumière émanant de sa lampe torche. Il rentra chez lui en silence et Law se remit en route. Il re-traversa le carrefour sans oublier le coup d'œil et remonta jusqu'à chez lui. Il entra en silence et ferma la porte devant lui. Il laissa ses chaussures, son manteau et son trousseau dans l'entrée.

Il remonta dans la chambre où Robin dormait toujours à poings fermés dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissée. Il se déshabilla, déposa les habits comme avant pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons de la part de Robin et coucha.

 _Fuchia, 7h30, fin avril XXXX_

\- A tout à l'heure chéri, lança gaiement Robin en venant cueillir ses lèvres.

Assis encore en caleçon à la table de la cuisine, Law prenait son deuxième café d'une main et lisait le journal de l'autre. Robin, elle, était prête à partir. Son manteau marquant la taille et la rendant plus belle que jamais. Les clés de sa berline pendaient au bout de son doigt. Elle s'était un peu plus maquillée que d'habitude, mais Law avait encore trop la tête dans le cul pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Je ne m'y ferais jamais, lâcha Law d'une voix molasse.  
\- Quoi donc ? Questionna la brune en enfilant une fine écharpe.  
\- De te voir partir plus tôt que moi.

Elle rit et vint l'embrasser une seconde fois. Cette fois-ci, ils prolongèrent le baiser quelques secondes. Elle se redressa et tourna les talons. Ses pas légers la menèrent devant la porte où elle posa sa main sur sa poignée.

\- Robin, l'interpella Law ?  
\- Mh ?

Elle se retourna à moitié vers lui.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un élève du nom de Portgas. D. Ace ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle savait très bien qui était ce jeune homme, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

\- J'ai beaucoup d'élève Law. Mais ce nom ne me dit rien. Pourquoi ?  
\- Oh pour rien. C'est l'un de mes patients.  
"Ton préféré", se retint-elle de lâcher.

Elle ne resta pas plus longtemps là et sortit. Law fut silencieux un instant en tendant l'oreille. Il perçut le faible son de la portière se fermant doucement et le moteur démarra. Elle ne partit pas de suite.

\- Peut-être attendait-elle que le chauffage se mette ? pensa-t-il.

Soudain, le moteur s'emballa et les graviers crissèrent sous les pneus. Le son émanant de la voiture de sa compagne diminua de volume au fil des secondes avant de se fondre dans les autres bruits de cette fin de printemps.

Law se leva, sa tasse à moitié pleine dans une main, et empoigna son portable. Il l'ouvrit et pianota le numéro qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

Il se mit à la fenêtre en sirotant le reste de sa tasse de café noir.

\- En espérant qu'il soit debout, murmura-t-il.

Il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier juste à côté et guetta le moindre son de l'autre côté du fil. Après trois sonneries, Law commença à s'impatienter.

\- A la quatrième, je raccroche.

Soudain, cela décrocha de l'autre côté.

\- Allow ? Fit une voix endormie de l'autre côté du fil.  
\- Ace , c'est Law ?

Cette présentation sembla faire un électrochoc à l'étudiant.

\- Law ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?  
\- J'ai eu quelques soucis que je viens seulement de remarquer, débuta-t-il.

Le médecin admira le paysage rosé de l'autre côté de la vitre. Son regard dévia sur son cabinet en contre-bas. Et dire qu'hier soir il était à deux doigts de se faire attraper comme un voleur par le grand-père de son interlocuteur.  
Cela le fit sourire surtout.

Law aimait le r*** et le danger. Il n'avait même pas pensé à être pris en flagrant délit et puis c'était son cabinet. S'il avait envie de s'y pointer à une heure aussi tardive c'était son problème.

\- Heu, reprit Ace. Je ne veux pas te presser, mais j'attends le bus là et il sera impossible de s'entendre une fois que je serai monté. Si cela ne te dérange pas, dépêche de m'expliquer ce qui se passe.

Law détacha ses yeux du bâtiment et tourna le dos à la fenêtre en s'accoudant au plan de travail.

\- J'ai eu un souci informatique. Certaines données de mes dossiers médicaux se sont effacées. J'ai comblé les inconnues seul ce matin comme je connais tous mes patients mais...  
\- Tu ne sais pas tout sur moi, comprit Ace.  
\- Oui, sourit Law. C'est bien dommage tu sembles intéressant.

Ace ne releva pas la dernière phrase. Sa voix sembla plus pressée et rapide.

\- Bon, ben je passe au cabinet après les cours. Mon bus arrive.

A travers l'appareil, Law pouvait entendre les autres étudiants au même arrêt élever la voix. Le bus approchait.

\- Non, fit Law. Retrouvons nous au « Bar de l'arnaque », ce sera plus simple pour toi c'est dans le centre-ville.  
\- Je connais. On dit quelle heure ?

Le bruit d'un frein non huilé depuis un moment résonna. Le bus venait de s'arrêter devant l'arrêt. Il devait faire vite.

\- 17h00 ? Proposa Law.  
\- Ok pour moi. A tantôt*.  
\- 17H00 sans faute, conclut le médecin.

Ils raccrochèrent en même temps tous les deux avec un sourire. Law posa son portable sur la table qu'il rangea et monta se changer pour aller travailler. Les premiers patients étaient déjà là garés devant son cabinet.

Il sortit et dévala en trottinant la petite route. Il salua ses patients aimablement et commença sa journée.

 _Goa, 16h50, fin avril XXXX_

La berline noire se gara sur le minuscule parking derrière le Bar de l'arnaque. Law en sortit, vêtu d'un T-shirt justaucorps et d'un jeans. Les mains dans les poches et un petit carnet armé d'un stylo à bille sous le bras, il entra dans le bar.

\- Law ! S'écria Shakky la barmaid.

Il lui répondit d'un geste de la tête et s'installa au bar, au bout de ce dernier. La propriétaire s'approcha de lui avec un immense sourire.

\- Comment vas-tu mon choux ?  
\- Bien et toi ? La santé de Rayleih s'améliore ?

Elle rit brièvement.

\- Quand j'arrive à lui faire avaler les médicaments que tu lui a prescris. Tu es un bon médecin.  
\- Je fais de mon mieux.  
\- Au fait, tu attends quelqu'un ou tu viens te saouler pour une quelconque raison ?  
\- Je dois rencontrer un de mes patients.  
\- Ici ?  
\- Oui.

Elle eut un sourire mutin avant de s'éloigner. Law arqua les sourcils, mais l'ignora. Il regarda sa montre à chaque seconde.

Lui qui n'était pas de nature impatiente. Il s'étonnait de plus en plus.

A 17h00 pile la clochette indiquant une entrée se manifesta. Law n'eut pas le besoin de se retourner pour deviner que c'était l'étudiant.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, lança Shakki avec son sourire commercial.  
\- Bonjour, répondit prudemment Ace.  
\- Tu viens boire un verre après une dure journée de cours ?  
\- Non, j'ai un rendez-vous ici avec...  
\- Moi, le coupa Law.

Il pivota sur son tabouret tournant en cuir rouge et sourit au brun.

\- Bonjour Ace.  
\- Salut, sourit-il en levant la main.

Sans gêne, il vint s'asseoir sur le tabouret à côté du médecin. Il posa son sac rempli de ses notes à terre.

\- Pourquoi se rencontrer ici ? Demanda Ace en détaillant le bar.  
\- C'est plus cosy et agréable. Et puis c'est plus simple pour toi.  
\- Oui, grogna Ace entre ses dents. Si seulement j'avais encore ma moto.  
\- Toujours avec ça.  
\- Ben oui ! C'est ma passion.

Le sourire de Law s'agrandit face à ce changement d'humeur. Il avait l'impression de parler à un gamin et cela ne semblait pas le déranger.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose avant de commencer ? Proposa poliment le médecin.  
\- Je ne dirai pas non et puis je suis majeur.  
\- Quoi alors ?  
\- La même chose que toi.

Law appela Shakki et commanda deux bières au fût.

\- Tu aimes au moins ?  
\- On aime tout quand on est étudiant.  
\- C'est vrai. Je l'ai été aussi.

La barmaid posa les deux bières en face des deux hommes avec un sourire mesquin. Elle s'en allait s'occuper d'autre clients lorsque Law lui donna un billet de cinq. Il ne faisait jamais de chichis avec les quelques pièces en retour. Il préférait en faire cadeau à la barmaid.

Law ouvrit son petit carnet et son stylo à bille.

\- Alors, de quelles informations as-tu besoin à mon propos ? Questionna Ace en buvant sa première gorgée.

Il lécha la mousse restante sur sa lèvre supérieure. Law la suivit du regard.

\- Commençons par le plus simple. Ta date de naissance.  
\- Le 1er janvier il y a 21 ans.  
\- Drôle de date, ricana Law en notant.

En réalité, il n'avait perdu aucune donnée, il les avait conservées dans son ordinateur personnel à la maison. Mais il avait terriblement envie de revoir ce gamin rempli de mystère.

\- Mh...C'est pas moi qui ai choisi.  
\- Et tu es né dans quel hôpital ?

D'un seul coup, l'atmosphère devint lourde. La question sonna faux aux oreilles du brun qui serra sa bière trop fort.

\- Je ne sais pas, articula-t-il difficilement.

Law fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça ? Tes parents ne te l'ont jamais dit ?

Sa main tenant la bière commença à trembler. Pour éviter de briser le verre, il retira sa main et la posa sur sa cuisse.

\- Je ne connais pas mes parents. Je suis orphelin.  
\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu ne portes pas le même nom que Luffy. Cela devient cohérent. Désolé de te demander ça, mais tu ne sais vraiment pas ?

Ace secoua la tête.  
Law n'avait pas réellement besoin de cette information. Elle n'influençait en rien le dossier médical mais Ace ne semblait pas le savoir.

\- Seule Dadan le sait, expliqua Ace après avoir inspiré un bon coup.

Les tremblements avaient cessé et son pouls diminua.

\- Qui est Dadan ?  
\- C'est la propriétaire de l'orphelinat dans ton village.

Law réfléchit un moment. Il n'avait jamais vu cet orphelinat. Mais il était sûr que Robin lui en avait déjà parlé quand elle partait encore dans ce rêve d'avoir des enfants.

\- « Le Mont Corvo » ? tenta l'aîné.  
\- Oui, c'est ça. Je pouvais connaître l'identité de mes parents le jour de ma majorité, mais j'ai refusé. S'ils n'ont pas voulu me garder, ça ne servait à rien de le savoir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'appelle Portgas.

Pour oublier ce moment, l'étudiant empoigna sa bière encore bien pleine et la but cul sec. Law de son côté nota tout ça sur son carnet.

\- Encore une petite question.  
\- Vas-y, lui lança Ace. Je suis prêt à tout.  
\- Ton groupe sanguin.  
\- L'hôpital où j'ai été opéré n'est pas censé le savoir ?

Law claqua la langue. Il risquait de découvrir le pot aux roses.

\- Oh et puis, soupira le brun. Je suis AB+.  
\- Merci.

Il ferma le carnet et rangea le stylo dans sa poche.

\- Ce sera tout ?  
\- Oui, ce sera tout. Une deuxième bière ?  
\- Je ne dirai pas non.

Deux minutes plus tard, la bière atterrit devant Ace qui la regarda avec gourmandise.  
Law n'avait même pas encore entamé sa première. Il se décida et la prit en main. Elle était tiède maintenant.

Il en but une gorgée et il eut une idée. Du coin de l'œil il lorgna Ace en train de boire la sienne avec une descente déconcertante.

\- Ta journée de cours s'est bien passée ?

Ace reposa sa bière et s'essuya sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Nickel pour une fois.  
\- Tu as eu quel cours si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
\- Ça ne l'est pas. J'ai eu linguistique internationale appliquée et économie la plupart du temps.  
\- Économie ? Ce n'est pas courant en études d'histoire.

L'effet fut immédiat. Ace blanchit en se rendant compte de sa bourde.

\- Je me disais bien, sourit Law. Je te pensais plus futé. La bière te ferait oublier tes mensonges.  
\- Je..Je vais tout t'expliquer. C'est la faute de ta meuf.

Law perdit son once d'humour si rare et afficha un air grave.

\- Comment ça ?

Ace inspira un bon coup et lui ré-expliqua cette fameuse journée où Robin l'avait gentiment amené au cabinet après s'être fait éjecté du bus.

Il ne manqua pas d'insulter Baby 5 au passage ce qui réussit à tirer un sourire à Law.  
Par contre, quand il fut au passage où il racontait le petit marché entre eux, cela passa difficilement pour Law.

\- Attend, fit-il lorsqu'Ace eut terminé, tu es en train de me dire que Robin t'a demandé de me pousser au mariage et donc aux enfants contre un dîner avec elle.  
\- Je la trouvait jolie.

Law le fusilla du regard et Ace se tassa sur son tabouret. Ce fut au tour de Law de boire sa bière cul sec. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis sa dernière fête estudiantine le jour de son diplôme. Cela réveilla des nouvelles sensations en lui. La jeunesse. La liberté.

\- Quelle garce, lâcha Law entre ses dents.

Ace se sentit mal à l'aise et regarda le fond de son verre vide. Il fit tournoyer son verre pour amasser le plus de mousse en un tour. Passionnant.

\- Désolé.  
\- Ne t'excuse pas, le rassura Law sur un ton plus adouci. Ce n'est pas ta faute. J'aurais dû le voir.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Elle a changé depuis un moment. Je dirais depuis qu'elle est prof. Elle...Ses mentalités ont changé si radicalement. Je pensais m'être fait des idées mais tu viens de me prouver le contraire.

Ace fut perdu. Il ne suivait plus rien et lui fit remarquer. Law reprit son explication :

\- Quand nous nous sommes mis ensemble, on a directement mis les choses au clair. Pas de mariage et pas d'enfants. Nous voulions garder notre liberté tout en étant ensemble. Je n'aime pas ce que la société nous oblige avec un grand sourire.  
\- Moi non plus ! compatit Ace. Je n'ai pas envie de faire comme tout le monde et vivre juste pour procréer. Je n'ai rien contre les enfants, mais je me vois mal élever un gosse.

Law lui fit un sourire complice.

\- Tu as la même vision des choses que moi.

Ace rougit légèrement avant de se racler la gorge et de contourner la conversation.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas.  
\- Je pense qu'elle me trompe.  
\- Quoi ?!

Il avait hurlé ça dans le bar. Les clients encore sobres s'étaient arrêtés de parler pour les regarder. Ace s'excusa et reprit plus bas.

\- Mais ne dis pas une chose pareille.  
\- Je pense que c'est la vérité. Depuis qu'elle travaille ici, elle me parle toujours de mariage et d'enfants. Je ne la prenais jamais au sérieux, mais je sens qu'elle me met dos au mur pour je ne sais quelle raison.  
\- Tu penses à quoi ?

Le médecin plongea son regard dans son verre en se caressant le bouc.

\- Un collègue, sûrement. Je ne la surveille pas.  
\- Je vais t'aider, fit Ace avec détermination. Je connais cette école, je peux t'aider.  
\- Je n'ai pas demandé ton aide et puis on ne doit pas passer cette limite médecin-patient.  
\- Je crois qu'elle est dépassée depuis longtemps, rit Ace. Allez, accepte.

Law n'eut pas d'autres options et puis il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair. De plus, il verrait Ace plus souvent pour cette histoire.

Le médecin lui tendit la main.

\- J'accepte.  
\- Ok, on s'appelle pour fixer une soirée pour voir comment on va faire ça.

Ils se serrèrent la main comme s'ils passaient un pacte et Ace se leva. Il prit son sac.

\- Merci pour les bières. J'espère qu'on trouvera la vérité.

Il lui fit un immense sourire et le salua de la main avant de sortir. Law le suivit du regard. Il fut tellement absorbé dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua pas Shakki accoudée juste derrière lui.

\- J'ai rarement vu ce regard chez les hommes.

Law sursauta.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ce n'est que mon patient.  
\- Mignon le patient n'empêche.

Elle sourit et repartit prendre les commandes.

* * *

*A tantôt : Belgicisme pour dire « à tout à l'heure ». Si jamais vous venez dans mon plat pays vous pourrez passer inaperçu en l'employant;)

Encore un long chapitre rien que pour vous.  
Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction pour ne pas louper le prochain chapitre.  
Dites moi en review toutes vos impressions. J'ai hâte de lire ça !

A la prochaine, normalement.


	9. Chapitre 9: Don't be so shy

Coming-out.

Hey ! Après le succès du chapitre huit j'ai été si heureuse d'écrire celui-ci. J'ai hâte de savoir vos réactions dans les reviews en dessous.

Pour ceux qui me suivent depuis longtemps sur ce site, vous devez savoir que j'aime, non j'adore, les complots (cf : Les agents069). Je sais pas, j'ai toujours bien aimé imaginer et écrire des complots pour arranger les choses.

Bref, vous l'aurez compris, la romance commence réellement avec ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi. Le Yaoi arrive les gars, pas tout de suite, mais il est en approche.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews comme toujours.

 **Rating :** T, rien de bien méchant.  
 **Beta :** Nyxiera (Note de la Bêta : toutes mes excuses aux lecteurs et lectrices pour ce retard, je suis impardonnable !)  
 **Mots :** Environ 4500  
 **Droits d'auteur:** Eiichiro pour les personnages et les noms des lieux. L'univers présenté dans cette fiction et l'histoire accrochée sont à moi.  
 **Référence du titre :** « Don't be so shy » de Imani.

 _221B Ravenclaw_ : En effet, il serait temps de tirer cette intrigue au clair.

Miss-Panda-Lawko: La question a se posée est plutôt: " Il y a-t-il vraiment eu un couple entre eux deux?". Merci! J'essaye justement d'intégrer de plus en plus d'autres personnages pour plus de diversité dans la fiction.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Don't be so shy**

 _Fuschia, mai XXXX, 22h00_

\- Law ! Cria Robin en se tordant de plaisir une dernière fois.

Couvert de sueur et haletant, le noiraud se coucha sur le corps nu et dans le même état. Il déposa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'historienne. Il ferma les yeux en instant pour savourer les dernières gouttes de plaisir qui lui tordaient délicieusement le bas ventre.

Les halètements de Robin diminuèrent d'intensité pour finalement disparaître. Le calme de la soirée reprit.

Les assiettes étaient encore chaudes dans la cuisine juste à côté. La télévisions encore allumée illuminait le salon et le divan sur lequel les deux corps nus étaient étendus. Le feu tentait de survivre à l'extinction. Les crépitements du bois, les toc-tac récurrents de l'horloge au-dessus de la vieille cheminée.

Mais ce fut trop beau pour continuer, la sonnerie cinglante du portable de Law cria dans la poche de son pantalon gisant au sol.

\- Mh, grogna Robin, reste là.  
\- Désolé chérie, mais c'est peut-être une urgence. Tu sais bien que le cabinet n'ouvre pas le week-end.

Il se leva et frissonna de froid. Il ramassa ses affaires et prit en même temps son portable. Il décrocha en enfilant ses habits d'une main.

\- Oui.  
\- Allo Law. C'est Ace.

Law lança un regard par-dessus son épaule.  
Robin était en train de se rhabiller aussi.

\- Attends, intimida-t-il, je m'éloigne.

Il traversa la salon et emprunta le long couloir débouchant sur l'escalier ouvert. Avant d'atteindre ce dernier, il y avait une porte sur la droite menant au double bureau du couple. Celui bien rangé de Robin avec ses cours et ses corrections à effectuer. Et celui de Law couvert de paperasses à remplir ou envoyer pour commander aux grossistes de matériels médicaux.

Il tira la chaise et s'assit dessus, face à la porte qu'il venait de fermer. On n'était jamais sûr avec Robin.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Ah ! Je croyais que tu étais parti chier.  
\- Charmant, sourit Law. Bon pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Un rire bref retentit de l'autre côté du fil.

\- Pour le plan bien sûr ! Me dis pas que tu avais déjà oublié.  
\- Ça m'était juste sorti de la tête un instant.  
\- Eh bien je te le remets en tête, sourit Ace.

Law n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour l'imaginer assis dans son canapé un paquet de chips à la main alors que lui faisait l'amour à sa compagne qu'il soupçonnait de le tromper. Pas très glorieux.

\- Tu as une idée ? Reprit Law.  
\- Non, fit le plus naturellement du monde Ace.

L'étudiant fut pris d'un fou rire depuis son appartement. Law quant à lui roula les yeux avec un petit sourire.

Ace calma son fou rire et souffla un coup avant de plonger sa main dans un paquet de chips presque vide.

\- Je ne comprends pas le sens de ton appel, lui rappela Law. Robin n'est pas loin, il ne faut pas qu'elle entende notre conversation.  
\- Tu l'as pas encore foutue dehors ?

Law fixa la porte fermée en serrant les dents.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. Je n'ai pas encore de preuves.  
\- Je vais te les ramener moi.  
\- Pourquoi tu veux tant m'aider ?

Un silence régna de l'autre côté. Plus de bruit de paquet de chips qu'on froisse pour atteindre les dernières miettes. Plus de rire si significatif. Le silence.

\- Viens dans mon appartement maintenant, suggéra Ace. On trouvera une stratégie ensemble.

Law fronça les sourcils, un peu ennuyé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question.

\- Bien.  
\- Tu te souviens où j'habite ?  
\- Comment oublier, sourit-il mystérieusement.

Ils raccrochèrent simultanément et Law se leva en rangeant son portable dans la poche de son pantalon. Il sortit de la pièce et trouva sa compagne dans la cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle.

\- Je dois aller en ville, lui dit-il.  
\- A une heure pareille.  
\- Une urgence, un gamin est tombé dans les escaliers.  
Elle se tourna, une assiette dans une main et l'éponge dans l'autre.

\- Ce n'est pas les urgences à ce moment ?

Law déglutit. Elle pensait à tout et surtout se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Les parents ont eu le réflexes de me contacter en premier. Apparemment, cela ne nécessite pas un séjour à l'hôpital. Je vais vérifier.

Elle haussa un sourcil, mais n'ajouta rien. Elle continua la vaisselle en silence alors que Law s'habilla pour sortir. Il prit les clés et sortit sans un regard pour sa compagne.

Il fit crisser les pneus et prit la route sous le regard mystérieux de Robin depuis la fenêtre. Il avait oublié de prendre sa trousse de médecin avec tout ce qu'il fallait à l'intérieur.

 _Goa, 22h45, Mai XXXX_

Law lut l'étiquette gribouillée avant de sonner. Une sonnette assez originale retentit.

\- Il ne fera jamais comme les autres, ricana Law.

Des pas pressés de l'autre côté de la porte.

-J'arrive, cria l'étudiant en enfilant un jogging.

Il n'était pas réellement présentable quand il avait passé ce coup de fil à Law. Il n'était qu'en caleçon et se baladait dans son kot de cette manière. Il n'avait plus vraiment à se soucier de ce genre de choses. Il n'effectuait plus la tournée des bars depuis son accident et curieusement ça ne lui manquait pas. Les filles non plus. C'était étrange. Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de combler ses nuits avec une jolie fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom dans son lit.  
Il ignorait ce qui l'aidait à tenir contre cette dépendance qu'il s'était infligé tout seul, mais c'était tout bénef'.

Il balança ses revues cochonnes sous le sofa et jeta le paquet de chips dans la poubelle. Il baissa aussi le son de la télévision braquée sur le match de foot. Il accourut à la porte, se recoiffa avec ses doigts et posa sa main sur la poignée.

Il inspira un bon coup et ouvrit cette porte.

\- Enfin, fit Law sur le porche. Je pensais m'être trompé d'appartement.  
\- Non, non, rit Ace. Je suis toujours dans celui-ci.

Il se décala.

\- Je t'en prie, entre.

Law ne se fit pas prier et passa devant le brun.

Il voulut pendre son manteau, mais le porte-manteau avait disparu.

\- Oui je sais, mon frère l'a démoli. Expliqua Ace. Cherche pas comment. Tu peux poser ta veste sur le dos du canapé.

Le médecin progressa dans la pièce. Rien n'avait changé et c'était toujours aussi propre !

\- Comment vont-ils au fait ?  
\- Qui ?  
\- Tes frères.  
\- Oh ils vont bien.

Ace ferma la porte et revint auprès de Law :

\- Je t'en prie, installe toi dans le canapé. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
\- Une bière.  
\- C'est noté, j'arrive.

Il s'éclipsa un instant du côté cuisine ouverte avant de revenir deux bières à la main.

\- A la bouteille.  
\- Bien sûr.

Il posa les deux bières sur la table basse et Ace s'installa à côté du médecin.

\- Bon, commençons, proposa Ace. Tu m'as dit que tu soupçonnais Robin de te tromper.  
\- Oui, c'est ça, répondit Law en prenant sa bière.  
\- Tu m'as déjà expliqué pourquoi tes doutes, mais est-ce qu'ils sont fondés au moins ?

Law hocha la tête.  
Il comprenait son questionnement. Ce n'était pas simple à avaler pour Law non plus. Il était avec Robin depuis presque cinq ans maintenant. Ils avaient toujours filé le parfait amour, sans disputes violentes ou insultes. Le couple parfait, trop parfait.

Maintenant qu'il prenait un peu de recul, Law se rendait compte de son changement. Plus particulièrement lorsqu'ils avaient acheté cette maison et signé les papiers pour le cabinet. C'était depuis ce moment précis qu'elle avait changé.

Ils avaient été clairs sur les enfants : aucun. C'était la même sentence pour Law.

Il vivait avec son temps et acceptait beaucoup de changement dans les mentalités des gens. Il comprenait les divorcés, les drogués, les alcooliques et les homosexuels par exemple.

Il ne les jugeait pas. Toute personne « différente », d'après les valeurs communes imposées par l'humanité, a une bonne raison d'avoir fait ce choix. Parfois c'était le mauvais, parfois c'était le bon.

Robin partageait son avis d avant tout ça. Avant son poste à l'Université, avant tout ça. Tant de choses avaient changé dans sa vie sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Law expliqua son raisonnement à Ace qui écouta sans broncher. Lorsqu'il eut fini son développement, il se tut pour boire une gorgée de bière bien fraîche qui lui fit un bien fou.

\- C'est cohérent, approuva Ace. Après, je suis mal placé pour parler d'amour de longue durée.

Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne.

\- Homme à femmes ? Esquissa Law avec un sourire.  
\- Toujours avec respect et consentement. Mais c'est fini pour moi tout ça. Je me consacre à mes études. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple accident aurait eu un tel impact.

"Je sais", pensa Law. "Il en a eu un pour moi aussi."

Un silence non gênant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Law balada son regard sur les divers meubles de la pièce tandis qu'Ace chercha comment redémarrer la conversaiton.

\- Bon, reprit l'étudiant avec entrain, établissons un plan d'attaque.  
\- Robin étudie tous mes mouvements. J'ai presque l'impression qu'elle me surveille. La dernière fois que je suis revenu ici, elle m'attendait dans le salon et elle savait que j'étais avec toi.  
\- C'est plus que glauque là. Elle a peut-être mis des micros dans ma cuisine pour m'entendre jurer contre mes pâtes encore cramées.

Ils se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. C'était si véridique. Law n'avait plus ri comme ça depuis longtemps. De même pour Ace. Ils se sentaient eux-même ensemble, libres même.

Ils se calmèrent en même temps et burent tous les deux une gorgée pour s'en remettre.

\- Je pense avoir un plan, lâcha subitement Ace.  
\- Dis toujours.  
\- Je t'ai menti en te disant que j'étais en fac d'Histoire.

Il hocha la tête. En réalité, cette révelation ne l'étonna pas.

\- Et si on rendait ça vrai une journée ?  
\- Où veux-tu en venir ?  
\- Les fac c'est grand. Un élève en plus ça passe tout seul.

Son interlocuteur écarquilla les yeux.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu comptes...  
\- Et si, sourit Ace. Je vais m'incruster dans le cours de la belle puis je verrai ce qui se passe. On en apprend des choses en une seule journée à la fac. Les ragots ça va vite et puis si je rate une petite journée ce n'est pas la mort, j'ai de bonnes notes et pas trop de retard. J'ai un bon ami qui m'aidera à me remettre à niveau.  
\- Ton plan semble infaillible dit comme ça. Et moi je fais quoi ?  
\- Tu viens avec moi. A la pause de midi on se retrouve quelque part et je te fais un rapport si j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Law se plongea dans ses réfléxions.

\- C'est risqué, lâcha-t-il, si Robin te reconnait on est mal.  
\- Je vais me déguiser.

Il avait annoncer ça le plus naturellement au monde que ça fit pouffer Law un instant.

\- Tu es sérieux ?  
\- Oui ! J'ai une amie pro du relooking, ça passera.

Law ne se retint plus et rigola un peu.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire. Tu n'es pas obligé d'aller aussi loin.  
\- Mais je veux t'aider.

Ah, voilà ce que Law voulait entendre. Ace avait esquivé la question tout à l'heure, mais là il n'y arrivera pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

La question sembla gênée Ace. Car même lui ne savait pas la réponse. Il avait proposé son aide naturellement. Pas par pitié ni par empathie. Non, il avait envie de l'aider. Quelque chose l'avait poussé à l'aider. Un sentiment plutôt.

\- Je sais pas vraiment, avoua-t-il comme un enfant qu'on venait de gronder. J'avais envie de t'aider.  
\- Je suis ton médecin.  
\- On a passé ce stade depuis longtemps.  
\- Je me suis fait la même réflexion.

Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce. Ace attrapa la télécommande et augmenta le volume du match.

\- Tu aimes le foot ?  
\- Ça passe, mentit Law.

Ils restèrent jusqu'à la fin du match silencieux en sirotant trois bières chacun. Quand le match arriva à son terme, l'hôte proposa une quatrième boisson. Law la refusa poliment.

Il ne tenait pas l'alcool à grosse dose en si peu de temps. Il se sentait déjà plus laxiste. Ace lui sembla en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et dire qu'ils n'avaient que cinq ans de différence.

\- Comme tu voudras, concéda Ace.

Lui, en reprit une sans broncher. D'un bras, il poussa les vidanges sur la table basse pour faire de la place. Il coupa le son de la télévision.

\- On garde ce plan-là ?  
\- Oui, la marche arrière n'est plus possible.  
\- Ok, demain je passe chez ma pote qui va un peu me modifier puis on met tout ça en route mercredi. N'oublie pas ta part.  
\- Je n'oublierai pas.

Ace posa sa bière et tendit la main à Law.

\- Marché conclu, sourit-il de toutes ses dents.

Law partagea son sourire, en moins démonstratif, et ils se serrèrent la main.

\- J'espère que notre collaboration portera ses fruits.  
\- Je l'espère aussi, confia l'étudiant.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice. Ace voulut dire quelque chose, mais les mots lui furent happés par le stress. Ses mains devinrent moites. Il pouvait sentir le parfum masculin du médecin. Leurs cuisses étaient collées l'une contre l'autre. Il sentait sa chaleur corporelle, entendait sa respiration.

"Mais...Mais qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?" Pensa-t-il paniqué.

Il n'avait jamais vécu ce genre d'expérience. Quel était ce sentiment ? C'était le même que lorsqu'il avait proposé son aide à Law.  
Sans prévenir, son bas-ventre se contracta. Il n'eut pas mal, non. Mais c'était une sensation agréable. Il eut chaud d'un seul coup. Ça lui monta des pieds à la tête.

Il secoua la tête et but cul sec la fin de sa bière. Il avait besoin de sommeil. Il ne dormait plus depuis un moment et se demandait bien pourquoi.

Il reposa bruyamment la bouteille vide sur la table sous un petit sourire de Law.

\- Un problème, Ace ?

Le brun tourna les yeux vers lui et l'image perçue par ses yeux fut floue. Le cul sec ne lui avait pas réussi. Pourtant il tenait l'alcool.

\- Oui...ça...ça va, répondit-il peu assuré.

Le noiraud fronça les sourcils, mais n'ajouta rien. Il se leva.

\- Bon je vais y aller, Robin va se douter d'un truc.

Ace le suivit des yeux avec un petit peu de regret. Il aimait bien sa compagnie. Il aimait bien recevoir l'attention qu'il avait toujours cherchée. Il l'aimait bien tout court en fait.

Law avait déjà remis son manteau et le fermait. Il se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et salua Ace d'un geste de la main. Une seconde plus tard, la porte se ferma en douceur.

De suite, Ace se leva et vacilla. Il atteignit la porte et l'ouvrit d'un geste brusque.

\- Attends, cria-t-il.

Son cri résonna dans tout le palier.

\- Tant pis pour les voisins, pensa-t-il.

Law avait déjà descendu quatre marches les mains dans les poches. Il se stoppa de suite et regarda par-dessus son épaule.

\- J'ai oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Non, c'est moi qui ai oublié quelque chose.

Ace rompit la distance entre eux et se trouva sur la même marche que lui. Ils étaient face à face à quelques centimètres à peine.

Diverses choses se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait couru après. Quelque chose l'avait poussé. Comme une personne invisible.

Le regard insistant de Law ne l'aidait pas à trouver les mots. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur lui à moitié nu avec un jogging.  
Ace déglutit avant de sortir la première chose qui lui vint :

\- Je suis content d'avoir fait ta connaissance.

Un sourire mystérieux prit place sur les lèvres du médecin qui mit encore plus mal à l'aise Ace.

\- Je...Je vais te laisser, je veux pas te créer de problèmes avec ta compagne.

Il se précipita pour gravir de nouveau ses quelques marches et se retrouva devant la porte grand ouverte de son appartement, dos à Law.

\- Moi aussi je suis content de t'avoir rencontré, fit Law dans son dos.

Ace retint un hoquet de surprise et n'osa pas se retourner vers lui. Il avait honte.

Il entendit les pas de Law reprendre leur route.

\- A mercredi midi alors.  
\- Ouais, répondit à peine Ace.

Law sourit en détaillant le dos musclé de l'étudiant avant de descendre et de disparaître du champ de vision de celui-ci. Les membres de l'étudiant acceptèrent de répondre dès qu'il entendit la grosse porte se fermer.

\- Je manque vraiment de sommeil moi.

Il s'effondra dans le canapé comme une masse après avoir fermé la porte. Ses pensées se battaient dans sa tête. Le canapé était imprégné par l'odeur de Law. Une odeur agréable à sentir.

Il secoua violemment la tête et regarda l'heure qu'il était : 23h30.

\- Elle ne me dira pas non.

Il étira le bras et attrapa son portable sur le meuble jouxtant le flanc droit du canapé. Il tapota et l'apporta à son oreille. Ses doigts pianotèrent un clavier imaginaire dans le vide dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Cela décrocha presque de suite.

\- Oui ?  
\- Izou ! Ace ici.  
\- Oh mon chou ! Qu'est-ce-que je peux faire pour toi ?

Ace avait l'habitude de ces petits surnoms. C'était la marque de fabrique de son amie. De sa sœur presque. Ils avaient tous les deux grandis ensemble dans l'orphelinat « Le mont Corvo ». Ace, à l'instar de Sabo et Luffy, l'avait toujours soutenue, particulièrement au moment de sa transition, quand beaucoup l'avaient jugée monstrueuse et avaient voulu la forcer à "rester" un homme - mais comment peut-on "rester" ce que l'on a jamais été ?

\- Un jour il faudra que je te présente à quelqu'un, ricana Ace. Ivankov est exactement comme ça.  
\- Tu ne me sonnes sûrement pas à une heure pareille pour me caser avec ta bonne à tout-faire.

Il se redressa violemment en positon assise.

\- Non, en effet. J'ai besoin de tes services. Ta boutique est encore ouverte ?  
\- J'allais justement fermer. Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai une urgence, j'ai besoin de tes talents pour me transformer le temps d'une journée. Que tu m'apprennes deux trois trucs faciles à faire pour le jour J.

Un long soupir lui parvint depuis l'appareil. Il entendit des talonds faire demi-tour et un porte s'ouvrir.

\- Dépêche-toi, le prévint-elle. J'ai ma série à regarder.  
\- J'arrive.

Ace ne perdit pas de temps, raccrocha, enfila un gros sweat à capuche et sortit en fermant tout derrière lui.

Son amie l'attendait de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ace arriva essoufflé devant la boutique de vêtements. Izou avait acheté cette petite boutique lorsqu'elle avait atteint sa majorité. Elle s'était mise à son compte et avait dû se démarquer pour avoir ses propres clients sans concurrence.  
Luffy lui avait alors proposé de faire un magasin de vêtements pour s'habiller "comme elle aimait le faire en femme". Le Monkey était encore jeune à l'époque, il ne comprenait pas que ce n'était pas un déguisement pour Izou d'être une femme. Mais celle-ci avait apprécie l'idée et cela avait marché. La preuve, quelques années plus tard, elle était toujours là.

Ace leva les yeux sur l'enseigne qui le fit sourire.

"Des habits et moi."

Il entra et la petite sonnette témoigna de son arrivée. De suite, des pas rapides cassèrent le silence et les lampes s'allumèrent.

Izou sortit de l'arrière-bouttique derrière le comptoir.

\- Ace chou ! S'écria-t-elle.

Elle vint l'enlacer.

\- Tu as encore plus beau que la dernière fois.  
\- Heu...Merci.

Elle le lâcha et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

\- Dis-moi tout.

Et Ace lui expliqua. Le plan en détail et surtout de quoi il avait besoin pour le mener à bien. Évidement, il tut les noms. Izou alors la langue longue et ne savait pas garder un seul secret plus de deux minutes. Ace le savait.

En plein milieu de son explication, Izou l'invita à venir s'assoit derrière le comptoir pour être plus à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il eut finit son explication, son amie le regarda avec ses grands yeux maquillés d'un simple trait d'eye-liner bleu.

\- Tu t'es encore mis dans un pétrin mon Acinou !  
\- Je sais, mais je ne regrette pas.

Izou posa sa main sur son avant-bras avec un lent hochement de tête.

\- Je vais aller te chercher ce qu'il te faut et je vais te donner un conseil pour te métamorphoser sans te fouler.

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de remercier son amie qui était déjà dans l'arrière boutique en train de farfouiller dans la réserve.

Il revint quelque minutes plus tard avec un sac en plastique de la boutique frappé du slogan. Il posa ça sur le comptoir.

\- Un grand merci, je te dois combien ?

Il sortit son porte-feuille et Izou le referma pour lui.

\- Rien, sourit Izou, rends les moi en état c'est tout.

Ace le rangea en souriant.

\- Merci.

\- Maintenant les petits trucs à tata Izou.

Elle se rassit face à lui et croisa les jambes. Izou lui dévoila ses petits trucs avant que minuit ne passe.

\- Je crois que je t'ai embêtée plus longtemps que prévu.

Izou rit de bon cœur.

\- Pour toi je peux bien rater deux épisodes de ma série.

Ils rirent quelques instants avant de se calmer. Ace n'avait pas envie de repartir. Il se plaisait bien ici. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à son appartement maintenant. Là où Law était il y avait une grosse heure à peine.  
Tout ce qui s'était passé, Ace ne l'oublierait jamais. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ses gestes.

\- Tu as des nouvelles de Dadan ? Lâcha soudainement Izou en sortant par la même occasion Ace de ses pensées-souvenirs.  
\- Non, je ne l'ai plus vue depuis un bail maintenant que tu le dis.

Ace se gratta l'arrière du crâne, un peu gêné de ne pas lui avoir rendu visite. Il se souvenait que Sabo y avait été quand il l'avait amené au cabinet une fois, mais c'est tout.  
La femme rousse était même venue le voir durant sa convalescence. Elle avait apporté des chocolats le lendemain de sa sortie de l'hôpital. Ça lui avait réchauffé le coeur.

\- Moi aussi, avoua Izou. La boutique me prend du temps et j'oublie.  
\- Pareil avec les cours. On devrait organiser un diner entre nous. Tous les orphelins et elle. Magra et Dogra ne diront pas non.  
\- Je suis d'accord.

Ils parlèrent encore un instant de tout et de rien aidant ainsi Ace à oublier cette soirée assez unique dans son genre. Perturbant conviendrait mieux pour la décrire du point de vue d'Ace.

Discuter du bon vieux temps au Mont Corvo faisait un bien fou pour les deux. Chacun avait pris un chemin différent et l'orphelinat avait mis la clé sous la porte depuis bientôt deux ans. Dadan vieillissait, même si elle refusait qu'on le dise, et ne pouvait plus assumer des enfants de tous âges. Elle avait pris une retraite bien mérité et passait ses journées au bar de Makino ou chez Garp.

\- J'oublierai jamais ce jour, rit Ace avant de bailler. Oula, pardon.

Ils se levèrent.

\- Il serait temps que tu ailles dormir. Tu as de la chance qu'on soit samedi.  
\- Dimanche, rectifia Ace en montra sur l'horloge minuit passé depuis belle lurette.

Ils échangèrent une dernière accolades avant de se séparer.

\- Je te ramène ça dès que j'ai fini et en état.  
\- En état, répéta Izou, parce que je te connais.

Ace la salua et sortit. Le froid lui fouetta le visage et il remonta la rue avec son sac rempli et des petits yeux. Il dormirait bien aujourd'hui. Peut-être rêverait-t-il de quelque chose d'agréable.  
Mais Ace comprit quelque chose dans cette nuit noire. Il était tombé amoureux de son médecin.

* * *

Enfin un chapitre montrant l'avancée concrète dans le pairing.

J'ai décidé de faire un OCC pour Izou. Il n'est pas du tout comme ça dans le manga, mais j'avais envie de changer tout ça pour mettre de la bonne humeur dans cette fin de chapitre. Comme je viens d'en discuter avec ma beta, dans le manga tout ce que l'on sait sur ce personnages est que c'est un homme qui s'habille en femme.

J'espère que le rapprochement Law/Ace vous a plu.  
N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction pour ne pas rater le plan contre Robin et les review c'est juste en dessous.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	10. Chapitre 10: Oh girl, you're the devil

Coming-out.

Hey !

On se retrouve pour le 10e chapitre de cette fiction ! Eh oui, déjà. Ça passe tellement vite. Dès qu'on est lancé dans une fiction qu'on aime écrire, le plus dur est le début.

Bon maintenant que je suis lancée, je ne sais pas où je vais m'arrêter.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews habituelles.

 **Rating** : T, on ne sait jamais.  
 **Mots :** Environ 4500.  
 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages. Moi pour l'histoire.  
 **Référence du titre :** « Oh girl, you're the devil » de Mika.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

221B Ravenclaw: La voici!

Miss-Panda-Lawko: Alors oui, Law a toujours des sentiments pour sa compagne malgré les doutes. C'est humain. Il espère au fond de lui se tromper sur sa relation avec Robin. L'homme n'accepte pas les faits tant qu'il n'y est pas exposé ou qu'il ne peut que l'accepter.

Je n'ai qu'une réponse: parce que c'est Luffy. En effet, je tente un maximum de faire un rapprochement possible et non fictionnel.

Merci pour toutes les reviews!

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Oh girl, you're the devil.**

 _Fuschia, 7h00, mai XXXX_

Law fut le premier levé. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Cette histoire de plan pour démêler le vrai du faux par rapport à sa compagne le stressait. Oui, il pouvait perdre son sang-froid le temps d'un doute.  
Ce plan était dangereux. Ace et Robin s'étaient vus plus d'une fois. Un simple déguisement risquait de ne pas suffire.

Il avait retourné cette situation dans tous les sens tout au long de sa nuit. Il venait de placer les réponses de ses questions entre les mains d'un étudiant qu'il connaissait depuis quelques mois à peine. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre son propre comportement. Tout allait si vite.

Il termina de faire passer le café avant de refermer le thermos et de le poser au centre de la table. Robin était en train de se préparer pour partir. Aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Law n'avait presque rien à faire comparé à Ace. C'était le brun qui courrait le plus de risques. Pour lui.

L'eau cessa de couler à l'étage et des pas firent trembler le plafond. Law s'activa à dresser la table et lorsqu'il eut terminé de remplir deux tasses de café, la brune entra habillée magnifiquement.

\- Tu es tellement jolie aujourd'hui, lança Law sans même la regarder.

Il savait que depuis quelques temps, Robin avait refait toute sa garde-robe avec sa carte de banque. « Pour l'été » avait-elle scandé lorsque le montant total grimpait jusqu'à trois chiffres.

Elle s'habillait de plus en plus court et échancré. Law avait pensé au départ que c'était pour lui faire plaisir. Mais avec tous les récents événements, il en doutait.

Et si c'était pour un autre homme ?

Voilà la question qu'il se posait de plus en plus souvent.

\- Merci, sourit-elle en venant cueillir ses lèvres, que m'as-tu fait ce matin ?  
\- Des croissants tout chauds comme tu n'aimes pas les autres viennoiseries.

Elle se servit en lui souriant. Il s'assit en face d'elle, à sa place, et empoigna sa tasse de café noir brûlante.

\- Tu ne manges pas chéri ?  
\- J'ai déjà mangé.

C'était un mensonge gros comme une maison, mais elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte. Ou alors elle le dissimulait encore parfaitement.

\- Oh, fit-elle en croquant dans son croissant. Matinal tiens donc.  
\- Depuis toujours.  
\- Oui, je le sais.

Elle dégusta son petit-déjeuner sous le regard de son homme buvant de temps à autre sa tasse en lisant le journal d'un œil.  
Elle termina rapidement, ce n'était pas une grosse mangeuse, et se leva. Ses escarpins claquèrent sur le carrelage. Elle prit son sac de cours et son sac à main. Elle vérifia encore une fois avoir tout avec elle. Elle sourit face à un SMS qu'elle survola pour éviter les regards curieux.  
Elle lui tourna le dos.

\- Allez, se motiva-t-il. C'est maintenant.

Il poussa sa chaise en se levant qui grinça contre le sol. Cela eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Robin qui ferma son sac.

\- Pourquoi ne resterais-tu pas à la fac ce midi au lieu de revenir ici ?

Elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?  
\- J'ai beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui et je ne pense pas avoir le temps de revenir à la maison.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Ce n'est pas si grave que ça.

Il soupira intérieurement et tenta de trouver une excuse. C'était sa seule et unique part du plan. Il ne pouvait pas la faire foirer alors qu'Ace était déjà en route de son côté.

\- Tu vois la nouvelle petite brasserie près de ta fac ?

Elle parut hésiter un instant avant de hocher la tête. Il avait trouvé une brèche et il s'enfonça dedans.

\- Eh bien, va la tester. Ce sera une bonne occasion. En plus tu m'as dit que comme la plupart de tes examens sont déjà passés et corrigés, tu n'avais plus rien pour remplir ton temps de midi. Alors j'ai pensé à toi.

Il lui fit un magnifique sourire, mais elle resta tout de même sur ses gardes.  
Mais Law commençait à comprendre comment faire tomber ses dernières résistances.

\- Je te le paie si tu veux. Vois ça comme un cadeau pour m'excuser de ne pas revenir ce midi.

Il sortit son porte-feuille de sa poche arrière et y prit deux billets de vingt.  
Il lui tendit et elle les prit.

\- C'est si gentiment demandé, s'exclama-t-elle avec une nouvelle bonne humeur maquillée.  
\- Ça me fait plaisir.

Elle se pencha et lui embrassa la joue. S'il fermait les yeux, il pouvait encore se revoir plus jeunes. Au début de leur relation lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à la moindre occasion et se lançaient des « Je t'aime » continuels bourrés de sens.

Maintenant, c'était fini tout ça. La routine qui faisait si peur à Law avait envahi son quotidien.

\- Je t'aime.

Et la porte claqua. Les pneus crissèrent quelques instants plus tard et Law dégaina son portable.

Il ouvrit la conversation avec Ace et envoya un « Ok ». Aussitôt, Ace lui répondit : «Je suis en route. A toute à l'heure :D » .

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et se rassit. Il prit finalement son petit-déjeuner en attendant patiemment l'heure fatidique. Celle où il apprendrait tout.

 _Goa, 8h26, mai XXXX._

Ace leva les yeux face à l'entrée de l'Université. Elle n'était pas comparable à sa petite école de comptabilité où les classes ne dépassaient jamais les trente élèves. Il se sentait ridicule et perdu.

Par chance, il n'avait pas cours aujourd'hui. Par miracle, son professeur d'économie était absent et il avait déjà vu toute la matière pour la session. Celle qui approchait. Elle commençait dans moins de deux semaines et le stress commençait à se faire ressentir pour le brun.  
Déjà qu'il était très stressé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à effectuer...

Il n'avait même pas daigné aller se coucher car il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer un seul œil. Il avait alors passé toute sa nuit à imaginer des tas de possibilités pour cette journée. Comment cela devait se dérouler si tout allait bien. Ce qu'il risquait de découvrir, les imprévus.

Il souffla un bon coup et peaufina son costume comme Izou le lui avait conseillé. Il était ridicule dans cet accoutrement, mais c'était pour le bien de Law. Il voulait l'aider. Car ne pas savoir la vérité faisait plus mal que la réalité. Il connaissait bien cette chose.

Un dernier ajustement de son bonnet couvrant ses oreilles et ses cheveux, et il était prêt. Son sweat rouge cent fois trop grand activait un effet d'optique digne de ce nom. Le petit Ace mince et finement musclé était dissimulé sous le tissu. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait touché à du maquillage. Izou lui avait appris à transformer son visage.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi certaines filles font peur le soir, avait rigolé Ace quand Izou lui avait appris ça.

Le résultat était parfait. Les fausses cernes sous ses yeux donneraient une impression de stoïcisme. Personne n'oserait venir l'ennuyer entre les cours. De toute manière, il ne restait que la matinée et devait faire son compte-rendu à Law à midi pile. Après quoi il s'en irait comme s'il n'était jamais venu sur les lieux.

La sonnerie stridente indiquant le début de la journée de torture résonna. Les élèves les plus studieux se dirigèrent vers leurs locaux ou amphithéâtres. Les couples partagèrent un dernier baiser langoureux à côté de petites filles à papa rigolant.

Ace rentra la tête dans les épaules, serra son cahier contre son torse comme si c'était son précieux et avança vers un élève du même style que lui.

\- Salut, lança Ace en prenant soin de changer son ton de voix.

Son interlocuteur sursauta et recula d'un pas comme s'il revenait à la réalité. Il le scanna de haut en bas et Ace déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de réaction, même s'il aurait dû s'en douter.

\- C'est..C'est à moi que tu parles ? Bégaya l'étudiant.  
\- Heu...Ouais. J'aimerais savoir où se déroule le cours de madame Nico.

Il montra du doigt l'un des immenses amphithéâtre. Il tremblait.

Ace lui sourit.

\- Merci mec c'est sympa.

Le brun se dirigea vers la direction indiquée en oubliant qu'il avait quitté son personnage un instant.

Quelques pas plus tard, il poussa d'une main la porte de l'amphithéâtre et se glissa sur une place à l'écart. L'une des rares où il n'y avait pas de voisins directs.

\- C'est parfait, marmonna-t-il.

Avec ce monde, il se fondait dans la masse. Il déposa son cahier vierge et dégaina son seul stylo bille qu'il avait pris au bureau de banque de son frère.

Il fit mine de suivre le cours en suivant les allés et venues de la jeune et séduisante prof un livre à la main. Elle s'exprimait distinctement et on ne sentait pas les minutes passer. Sa démarche était gracieuse et agréable à suivre. Elle usait de temps à autre du tableau qu'elle décora de son écriture soignée. Pour ceux du fond, un écran plus grand permettait de suivre aussi de cette manière.

Après trente minutes de cours où, avec surprise, Ace retenait sans forcer, la chaise à côté de lui grinça.

\- Salut, lança son nouveau voisin de droite.

C'était l'étudiant à qui il avait demandé l'amphithéâtre. Le boutonneux geek posa son ordinateur dernier cri sur le pupitre en face de lui.  
Ace tenta de l'ignorer et se renfrogna. Il ne devait pas créer de liens, il ne serait là que pour une journée puis disparaîtrait en même temps qu'il rendrait son déguisement.

\- Tu es nouveau ? reprit l'autre.

Ace soupira intérieurement et quitta des yeux, à son plus grand regret, la belle professeure sur l'estrade.

\- Oui, je suis en essai. J'ai lâché mes études de lettres cette année et je venais un peu voir pour me donner une idée.  
\- Oh je vois.

Il brancha son ordinateur et l'ouvrit.

\- J'étais plus bas au début du cours, puis je t'ai vu et je me suis dit que j'allais venir près de toi.  
\- Tu ne devais pas te sentir obligé.  
\- Tu vas adorer madame Nico, c'est la plus brillante de cette fac.

La brun roula les yeux, son nouveau voisin était vraiment énervant.

Ace ne lui céda aucune attention pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas parler.

Les yeux curieux renfoncés du voisin zippèrent sur la page blanche d'Ace.

\- Tu n'écris rien ?

Le brun se demanda dans un premier temps de quoi il lui parlait. Il suivit le regard de son interlocuteur et tomba sur sa feuille blanche. Il tenait toujours son bic ouvert dans sa main. Il jouait avec de temps en temps.

Il avait tellement été aspiré par la beauté de Robin qu'il n'avait pas pensé à gribouiller quelques mots insignifiants. Après, il ne s'attendait pas à être dérangé.

\- J'en ai pas besoin, après tout je suis juste ici pour m'aider à choisir mes nouvelles études.  
\- Si ce n'est indiscret, pourquoi avoir arrêté tes précédentes études ?

Ace soupira intérieurement.

\- Si c'est indiscret, trancha le brun.

L'autre étudiant hocha la tête comme s'il avait compris le message.

Le cours reprit et Ace s'y intéressa pour ne pas penser à celui à sa droite qui tapait sur son clavier plus vite que l'ombre.

Rapidement, la pause de midi sonna. L'heure pour le vrai plan de commencer. Law avait envoyé un texto la veille avec les horaires de sa compagne. Si rien n'avait changé, elle reprenait les cours à quatorze heures. Elle avait donc deux heures devant elle avant de reprendre le chemin de l'amphithéâtre.

Le plan était simple, mais risqué. Law soupçonnait que Robin était en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre entre treize et quatorze heures. Il avait envoyé plusieurs textos durant ce laps de temps et jamais elle n'avait répondu avant sa reprise des cours. C'était maigre comme élément, mais assez pour Ace qui voulait à tout prix aider son médecin.

Car un homme trompé avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre, surtout quand il aimait celle ou celui qui partageait sa vie.

Les étudiants se levèrent tous d'un coup.

\- Je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne étude ! Fit joyeusement Robin en rangeant ses feuilles.

C'était le moment d'agir pour Ace. Il prit le peu d'affaires qu'il avait emporté, les fourra dans son sac à dos et se leva. Il ne pouvait pas sortir de sa rangée de suite, car son voisin envahissant était toujours assis et prenait bien son temps pour ranger son bordel.

Ace vit que Robin allait bientôt partir, il devait agir.  
Il ne pensa même pas à demander à son voisin de se dépêcher ou du moins se bouger. Non, Ace passa par le banc devant lui. Il posa son pied sur la chaise pliable et passa avec aisance. Ce qui ne collait pas du tout à son costume qui le lui fit comprendre en se déchirant.

Son voisin releva la tête et vit le pantalon déchiré derrière. Ce vieux pantalon trois fois trop grand. Il ne vit pas un caleçon en dessous, mais un deuxième pantalon plus tendance.

\- Heu...fit ce dernier. J'avais jamais vu ça.

Ace se tourna vers lui et sentit qu'il y avait un problème. Il suivit le regard du geek.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu regardes mes fesses comme ça.

Il vira au rouge et secoua les mains devant son visage.

\- Non, non, non. C'est un malentendu.

Le brun osa les épaules et fit un pas. Cette fois-ci, il entendit le craquement de la couture.

Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de voir son derrière. Il le toucha et sentit le trou.

\- Merde...

Il savait qu'il en avait un autre en dessous, mais il ne concordait pas à son déguisement. C'était un pantalon noir déchiré à quelques endroits. Ce n'était pas le genre de vêtements que mettaient les étudiants studieux en Histoire. Du moins si on suivait le cliché imposé par la société actuelle.

\- J'aimais bien ton pantalon, dommage, fit l'autre.

Mais il ne pouvait plus avancer avec son déguisement ainsi. Il le retira sans gêne et lui balança.

\- Tiens je te l'offre.

Ne portant plus qu'un seul pantalon, il se mit à courir. Etant aux places les plus éloignées de Robin, il avait du chemin à faire et elle était en train de s'en aller. Elle effaçait le peu de choses qu'elle avait noté sur le tableau et cherchait ses clés. Elle ne mangeait donc pas avec les autres professeurs. Encore quelque chose de suspect.

Le brun dévala la pente. Il enfonça sa casquette sur sa tête et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Elle ne devait pas le reconnaître. Il se racla la gorge et pris une voix plus grave.

\- Madame ! Cria-t-il avec sa nouvelle voix. Madame Robin !

La brune se stoppa dans sa lancée et leva la tête pour voir Ace dévaler les escaliers à une vitesse folle ne collant pas à son allure.

\- Oui ?

Ace s'arrêta à son hauteur et se cacha le visage sous la visière de sa casquette. Robin connaissait bien son visage d'après Law.

\- Vous auriez un peu de temps de midi à me consacrer ? Je suis en train de plancher sur une thèse sur l'Histoire de l'Égypte aux temps des Pharaons.

Elle afficha ce petit sourire mystérieux. Celui qui veut tout dire et rien à la fois comme lui avait confié Law hier soir au téléphone.

\- Je suis navrée, commença-t-elle d'une voix douce, mais je ne passe pas mon temps de midi ici. Je dois faire un tour en ville pour une urgence personnelle.

Ace plissa les yeux. Tout se déroulait comme prévu et Law avait raison sur ses doutes, elle allait bien en ville. Et sûrement pas pour des courses.

\- Oh, fit Ace en feignant la légère tristesse, peut-être un autre jour.  
\- Oui. Bon appétit.  
\- A vous aussi.

La brune sortit et ses talons claquèrent en rythme. Le voisin envahissant attaqua de nouveau en se postant à sa droite. Il lui tendit son pantalon sans faire de commentaire là-dessus. Ace le roula en boule et le mit dans son sac à dos.

\- Je vais te montrer où je mange, comme ça je serai pas seul et on pourra faire connaissance.

Ace fit un grimace et posa ses mains sur son ventre.

\- Désolé, mais je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai mal au ventre. Merci quand même.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit de l'amphithéâtre en suivant les pas de Robin. Il savait quelle était sa voiture et il devait faire vite. Il allait se rendre dans un parking de supermarché à une dizaine de mètres d'où on pouvait voir toutes les voitures quitter l'université.

En chemin pour la sortie, il trouva les toilettes garçons.  
Il se dépêcha d'y rentrer et retira son déguisement qui rejoignit son pantalon déchiré dans son sac. Il se démaquilla des fausses cernes et retira les lentilles de contacts vertes qu'il jeta dans la poubelle. Il n'eut pas le temps de se demander si quelqu'un occupait la cabine à côté. Il en profita pour se soulager vite fait et sortit se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Il humidifia ses cheveux. Cela donna l'impression qu'il venait de sortir de la d***.

Son portable indiquait midi sept. Robin avait sûrement déserté l'université et se dirigeait vers sa berline derrière le bâtiment annexe sur la droite.

Il sortit des toilettes et s'engagea dans le couloir principal d'une démarche rapide. Il devait faire vite, le temps était compté. La partie la plus risquée venait d'être effectuée, mais pas la plus importante. Law attendait sûrement son message avec empressement. Il l'imaginait, chez lui, dans la cuisine en train de faire les cent pas.

\- Courage Ace, fit-il à lui-même. Law compte sur toi.

Il slaloma entre les élèves sortant de l'université comme lui ou allant manger dans l'espace ouvert.

\- Salut beau gosse, retentit une voix sensuelle dans son dos. Moi c'est Jenny.

Le brun s'arrêta à contre-cœur et se tourna pour découvrir la jeune femme qui venait de l'interpeller.

Cette fille était tout bonnement magnifique. De grands yeux bleus naturels, maquillés comme il fallait pour la mettre en valeur. Ses cheveux ramenés en chignon coiffé-décoiffé effectué d'une main experte et entraînée.

Si il l'avait rencontrée quelques mois auparavant, il serait rentré dans son jeu et l'aurait sûrement ramenée chez lui pour la nuit. Mais avec tous ces changements dans sa vie, cette fille ne lui faisait aucun effet.

Même si elle avait été en bikini et dans une pose provocatrice, il n'aurait ressenti aucun désir pour elle. Car oui, Ace avait réellement changé de bord comme on dit. Mais il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

\- Tu veux que je te montre ce qu'un Beau gosse peut faire ? Lui proposa-t-il.

Elle se mordilla avec un regard provocateur la lèvre inférieure.

\- Bien sûr.

Ses copines derrière elle gloussèrent comme des dindes.

Ace pointa du doigt son voisin envahissant qui venait de sortir d'une salle seul.

\- Va lui parler, il n'en a pas l'air, mais c'est lui qui m'a tout appris.

Il fit un clin d'œil à la fille en question et fila lorsqu'elle détourna des yeux pour voir de qui il parlait.

Dès qu'il fut hors de l'enceinte de l'université, Ace piqua un sprint en direction du parking. Il se cacha derrière un mur et regarda la voiture de Robin qui était toujours là. Oui, elle était tout juste devant. Mais elle semblait verrouiller son auto. Elle avait changé de vêtements et s'était maquillée encore plus. Ace était sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de rouge à lèvre bordeaux ce matin.

Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il la vit sortir à pied du parking. Elle prit la direction de la rue commerçante.

\- Alors comme ça on va voir quelqu'un ?

Soudain, une silhouette se mit à suivre malicieusement la brune. C'était un blond, coiffure suspecte mais tendance. Il devait avoir la petite trentaine et avait un corps d'Apollon. Cela se voyait sous sa chemise blanche presque transparente.

Il attrapa Robin par les hanches et embrassa sa nuque.  
Toujours caché derrière son petit mur, Ace inspecta la scène. Il avait un petit pincement au cœur pour Law. Il était bel et bien cocu finalement. Maintenant, il fallait les prendre en flagrant délit.

Il attrapa de suite son portable et appela Law. Pendant que les sonneries retentirent il ne quitta pas le couple des yeux. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient d'ici, mais Robin semblait réprimander en riant le blond de sa non discrétion.  
Évidemment, si quelqu'un venait à voir la compagne du médecin de Fuschia avec un autre homme, cela feait vite le tour du village et de la ville.

A la deuxième sonnerie, cela décrocha.

\- Oui ? Fit Law. Du nouveau ?  
\- Oui et du lourd. Mais...  
\- Vas-y dis le. Je m'en doutais depuis le temps.

Ace suivit les deux personnes marchant dorénavant l'une à côté de l'autre comme si elles étaient amies de longue date.

\- Elle te trompe avec un blond, je sais pas son nom.  
\- Marco...marmonna Law dans ses dents.  
\- Tu le connais ? Décris le.

Law répondit par la positive et décrivit tout à fait l'homme avec qui elle était partie. Il ajouta même que c'était son collègue.

\- Ils sont où là ?  
\- Ils entrent dans un hôtel de luxe. Mais je vois pas le nom d'ici, je suis trop loin de l'enseigne.  
\- Je sais où c'est. J'arrive.  
\- Law...peut-être que tu devrais rester chez toi.  
\- Non, le coupa le médecin hors de lui. Je dois la prendre en faute sinon elle trouvera un moyen de s'innocenter et de m'accuser moi d'infidélité. Cette femme est le démon, il a fallu aller jusque là pour que je le remarque. Où es-tu que je te rejoigne ?

Ace se résigna et lui expliqua en détail où il se trouvait. Il raccrocha et se reposa contre le capot d'une vielle voiture abandonnée. Les mains dans les poches, il regarda l'établissement dans lequel ils étaient entrés. On n'allait pas dans ce genre d'endroit en pleine journée pour profiter de la piscine.

\- Profitez bien de votre dernière partie de jambes en l'air, lâcha Ace.

Il s'était embarqué dans cette histoire et comptait bien en sortir indemne. Il voulait aider Law.

 _Goa, 12h15, mai XXXX_

La berline noire de Law se gara dans le parking presque vide à cette heure de la journée en pleine semaine. Il descendit du côté conducteur tandis qu'Ace s'approcha de lui.

\- Mets ton sac dans la voiture. Je te remmènerai après tout ça.

Le brun ne se fit pas prier et déposa le sac sur le siège de la mort.

\- On est pas obligés de le faire aujourd'hui.  
\- Si, trancha le médecin. Je veux le voir de mes propres yeux.

Il contourna sa voiture et ouvrit le coffre. Law avait perdu son tempérament calme et était hors de lui et n'affichait plus son masque neutre et professionnel. Il avait envie de mettre ça au clair au plus vite.

\- Viens m'aider.

Ace accourut presque auprès de lui et l'aida à sortir la multitude de sacs accompagnés de trois grosses valises.

\- C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda l'étudiant lorsque Law eut fermé le coffre.  
\- Ses affaires. Où est sa voiture ? Je vais lui déposer là comme ça elle n'aura pas besoin de repasser à la maison.

Ace lui montra où était garé sa voiture et ils partirent déposer ensemble les affaires de la professeure. Law prit bien soin de les laisser là où il y avait de la boue et des cailloux.  
Ace le regarda faire sans un mot. Il pouvait comprendre sa rage. Cela devait être la réaction normale d'un homme fraîchement cocu.

Le médecin avait troqué ses habituelles chemise cintrées contre un jeans et un T-shirt des plus modernes. Il n'avait pas ouvert son cabinet aujourd'hui pour « raisons personnelles » comme le disait le papier sur le porte.

Pour être personnel, ça l'était.

\- On y va ? Proposa Ace quand Law eut terminé.  
\- Oui.

Ils se présentèrent tous les deux devant la réceptionniste perdue. Law réclamait de savoir quelle chambre Nico Robin avait prise, mais les deux amants n'avaient pas enregistré leur chambre sous le nom de la jeune femme.

Cela énerva encore plus Law. Chose inhabituelle et qu'Ace n'espérait ne plus jamais revoir, car il était effrayant dans cet état.

\- Marco, s'impatienta Law. Cherchez un Marco, c'est important.

La réceptionniste tapota sur son clavier en tremblant alors que son client réticent faisait le même geste sur le bois.

\- Je n'en vois pas, navrée, fit la voix fluette de la jeune femme.

Le tatoué inspira longuement pour ne pas crier un bon coup. Soudain, Ace lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Regarda, indiqua le plus jeune.

Il montra du doigt la piscine chauffée intérieure juste à côté. Robin et Marco, en peignoir et se tenant la main, passèrent sans les voir. Law démarra au quart de tour et les suivit. Ace le suivit, désemparé.

\- Messieurs, tenta la réceptionniste, vous ne pouvez pas aller là-bas.

Law ouvrit la porte vitrée d'un coup et entra dans l'espace chauffé. Les deux professeurs étaient à deux mètres d'eux. Robin gloussa à une plaisanterie glissée au creux de son oreille par le blond au sourire ravageur. La main de Marco se maria à merveille avec les courbes de la grande brune. Il aventura même sa main sous le peignoir toujours avec ce sourire. Elle rit doucement et tapa gentiment cette main voyageuse.

\- J'espère que la piscine te plaît, chérie, grinça le médecin.

Robin se brusqua et les deux amants se retournèrent vers les deux nouveau arrivants.

\- La...Law ?! s'exclama Robin surprise.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre « tournant » de la fiction. Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

Vous aurez compris le titre du chapitre à la fin de ce dernier.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu en grande partie ou dans son intégralité.

N'oubliez pas de suivre cette fiction et/ou de la mettre en favoris pour ne pas rater un seul chapitre.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	11. Chapitre 11: Take me into your

Coming-Out !

Hey !

Après la fin du dernier chapitre, j'imagine que vous voulez savoir comment [vous] vont réagir les différents personnages.

Vous avez été certains à me faire remarquer le caractère un peu OOC de Law sur le dernier chapitre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment du OOC, car c'est la réaction la plus répandue lorsqu'un homme qui aime sa femme apprend qu'il est trompé depuis un moment. Après, je peux comprendre que ce changement radical de comportement de Law vous ait surpris.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews tant attendues !

* * *

 **Rating :** T, on ne sait jamais.  
 **Mots (chapitre) :** Environ 4500.  
 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour le manga et les personnages. Moi pour l'histoire de CO.  
 **Référence du titre :** Paroles tirées de la chanson « Thinking Out loud » de Ed Sheeran.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko_ : Il n'y aura peut-être pas besoin de preuves. Fin je te laisse lire tout ça ce-dessous et cela répondra à tes questions.

 _221B Ravenclaw:_ Beaucoup n'aimaient pas Robin au début de la fiction, maintenant ils ont une raison x).

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : « Take me into your arms...Place your head on my heart. »**

 _Goa, 12h25, Mai XXXX_

Robin referma prestement son peignoir et camoufla son corps. Elle fut totalement prise au dépourvu. Après plusieurs années à cacher son amant, il fallait que Law le découvre lorsqu'elle était si près du but.

Marco lança un regard à la femme pour avoir des réponses. Elle ne put lui en donner, car Law monta d'un ton.

\- Je comprends mieux cette envie de bébé si soudaine alors qu'on a toujours été d'accord sur ce sujet.  
\- Law, chéri, écoute, tenta désespérément la brune.  
\- Non ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre !

Ace se fit tout petit, mal à l'aise. Il assistait à une scène de ménage assez commune en fin de compte. Mais il savait que c'était lui qui l'avait provoqué en proposant son aide.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'était que Robin voyait en lui une menace. En remarquant l'étudiant presque planqué derrière le médecin, elle monta une défense.

\- Je vois que tu es venu avec ton « patient » préféré.  
\- Ne change pas de sujet.

La colère dans sa voix monta d'un cran. Marco s'interposa entre les deux amants.

\- Réglons ça autre part, proposa ce dernier en balayant le hall d'entrée et l'espace piscine du regard.

En effet, tous les clients présents aux alentours avaient arrêté toute activité pour les regarder. Même la jeune réceptionniste en route pour faire sortir Law et Ace était bouche-bée.

La patience de Law atteignit ses limites. Il fusilla du regard celui qui l'avait rendu cocu. Un tension s'éleva entre les deux hommes. Ils étaient à deux doigts de laisser parler leurs poings. Ace posa une main sur le bras de Law.

\- Calme toi, il a raison. Réglons ça autre part.

Ce contact imprévu sembla calmer un petit peu Law qui relâcha ses poings.

Le médecin regarda Ace dans les yeux.

\- Attends moi à la voiture, tu n'as pas besoin d'assister à ça. C'est entre elle et moi.

Le brun hocha docilement la tête. Après tout, il n'avait pas envie de rester et d'en voir plus. Il en savait déjà de trop. Peut-être lui raconterait-il après.

L'étudiant s'en alla sans demander son reste, passa à côté de la réceptionniste. Avant de passer la porte il demanda gentiment aux spectateurs de s'en aller et de les laisser faire. Ils n'en demandèrent pas plus et se dispersèrent.

Dans l'espace piscine, il n'y avait plus que les trois protagonistes. Tous ceux profitant des thermes et de la piscine chauffée avaient déguerpi aux premiers éclats de voix.

Le regard de Law devint de plus en plus noir lorsque le blond passa un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Robin.

\- Ne la touche pas. Tu es capable de la frapper, tu l'as déjà fait.

Là, ce fut au tour de Law d'être sur le cul. Jamais il n'avait levé la main sur elle et ou qui que ce soit.

\- Elle t'a menti et toi tu l'as crue. Elle me manipule depuis des années.

Marco et Robin échangèrent un regard complice.  
Le médecin perdit de nouveau patience et il s'adressa au professeur.

\- Dégage le blondinet, retourne donner tes cours de merde. C'est elle qui me doit des explications.  
\- Je ne la laisserai pas avec un fou furieux comme toi.

Ils se défièrent du regard.

\- Dépêche-toi sinon c'est toi qui passeras sous ma rage.

Marco regarda Robin comme pour lui demander si ça allait aller. Elle hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un baiser langoureux devant Law, sans gêne.

Lorsque le blond passa à côté de lui, ils se fusillèrent du regard. Marco le poussa en ricanant. Law put entendre son murmure :

\- Le pigeon, c'est toi mon vieux.

Lorsque la porte se ferma les deux amants mirent tout ça au clair.

Au fil de l'explication de la. Un un sourire diabolique se peignit sur ses lèvres alors que le visage du médecin se décomposait.  
Elle lui expliqua tout. De leur rencontre à aujourd'hui.

Law n'avait pas pu prononcer un seul mot durant leur échange qui dura bien une dizaine de minutes.

Il contint sa rage et sa colère jusqu'au bout. Mais lorsqu'elle eut [finit] fini, il explosa. Néanmoins, il parla sur un ton posé, mais légèrement fébrile. Il se retenait de hurler. Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux. Un phénomène qui ne se produisait que rarement. Il ne se souvenait même plus de ses dernières larmes.

Il ravala celles-ci et prononça distinctement chaque mot.

\- Tes affaires sont près de ta voiture. Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir. Que ce soit dans la rue et encore moi chez moi ou à mon cabinet.

La brune ricana.

\- Heureusement qu'on a déjà un appartement avec Marco, mon vrai amour. On trouvera un autre pigeon.

Elle le nargua du regard.

Elle sortit sans un mot, mais son regard [voilà] voulait tout dire. Elle remonta dans la chambre réservée pour la journée et profiter du reste de la journée en attendant le retour de Marco.

Law resta immobile quelques instants, sous le choc de cette révélation. Il avait été le dindon de la farce comme le disait son père, lui qui lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des femmes.  
Il aurait dû l'écouter, car Robin venait de détruire une bonne partie de sa vie. Lui qui l'avait aimée.

 _Goa, 12h45, mai XXXX._

Assis sur le capot de la voiture de son médecin, bras croisés, veston fermé, Ace guetta la sortie de Marco. Il savait que Law l'aurait dégagé de la conversation. Il commençait tout doucement à cerner son caractère énigmatique.

Toute cette histoire le fatiguait. Il n'y avait plus de doutes maintenant, Law était cocu. Ace se demandait si le médecin saurait avaler sa rupture avec Robin. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient ensemble, même s'il était sûr de l'avoir su un jour.

Quelques instants plus tard, les portes automatiques de l'hôtel s'ouvrirent et le blond prénommé Marco en sortit, mains dans les poches.

\- Il fait comme si de rien n'était, marmonna Ace. Connard.

Il remonta la rue jusqu'à l'Université où il allait reprendre le travail comme une journée normale. D'après les informations de Law, Robin avait fini journée à midi aujourd'hui.

Le brun regarda fixement Marco dévaler la rue et disparaître un peu plus loin. Son regard retourna donc sur l'hôtel en espérant voir Law en sortir. Si Robin se montrait en première, il risquait d'aller à sa rencontre.

Mais tout ce qui préoccupait Ace était Law en ce moment. Ce qu'il devait ressentir, penser, dire. Allait-il pleurer ou rire de son incrédulité ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?

Il consulta l'heure sur son portable. Dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis sa sortie et toujours pas de traces de Law. Il déverrouilla son portable et alla dans ses contacts. Il fit défiler les noms avant de tomber sur celui du tatoué. Il appuya une fois et le contact s'afficha.  
Il hésita.

\- Je devrais attendre encore un peu.

Devait-il l'appeler ou encore attendre ? En réalité, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait terriblement envie de savoir si Law allait bien. Le fond de l'histoire ou le pourquoi du comment, il s'en fichait. Seul le médecin comptait pour lui. Il devait être dans un état terrible.

Il l'aimait bien ce gars. Un peu de trop même. Mais c'était trop embrouillé dans sa tête pour en retirer des conclusions hâtives. On ne se rend pas compte de son homosexualité aussi rapidement, si ?

Ace n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir que Law sortit de l'hôtel. Tête baissée, mains au fond de ses poches de pantalon, lèvres mordues et démarche peu assurée.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

Ace hésita à aller le rejoindre au pas de course, mais le laissa venir de lui-même.  
Il le vit remonter à moitié la rue, traverser la route principale sans regarder et marcher vers lui.

Le brun se décolla de la voiture sans un mot. Law arriva, toujours tête baissée. Il contourna la voiture et ouvrit la portière.

\- Law...Qu'est-ce qui s'est...  
\- Monte, le coupa le médecin. Je te ramène chez toi.

Il monta au volant, mit sa ceinture en silence et attendit que le plus jeune fasse de même. Dehors, ce dernier le regarda. Il remarqua une trace de larme sur sa joue droite. Il n'avait pas effacé toutes les preuves de sa réaction si inhabituelle.

L'étudiant se mordit la lèvre et entra à son tour.

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, commença-t-il.

Il claqua la portière et happa la ceinture.

\- Dis moi au moins que tu ne vas pas faire de connerie, seul chez toi.

Il attacha sa ceinture et Law tourna la clé du moteur. La radio et le chauffage se mirent automatiquement en route.

\- Law, réponds-moi.  
\- Ça ira.

Il démarra et ne dit plus un mot du trajet.  
Ace regarda par la fenêtre tout au long de celui-ci. Cette belle journée de mai lui sembla terne et morose malgré le grand soleil accompagné d'une douce chaleur.

 _Goa, 13h08, mai XXXX._

Law freina et se gara en double file, par manque de place. Il regarda devant lui et n'adressa aucun regard à Ace. Ce dernier le fixait en serrant les poings.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser seul, lâcha l'étudiant.  
\- J'ai besoin d'être seul.  
\- Arrête de me répondre par des répliques de films ou de livres. On est humains, pas des personnages fictifs !

Le médecin tapota impatiemment sur le volant.

\- Je veux rester chez moi.  
\- Je viens chez toi alors, je ne peux pas te laisser seul.

Law soupira, prêt à répondre encore par la négative, mais Ace ne lui laissa pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il reprit :

\- Je vais aller chercher quelques affaires dans mon appartement pour passer la nuit chez toi.

Il ouvrit la portière et sortit sans demander l'avis du médecin. Il contourna la voiture en passant devant et disparut dans l'immeuble. La grosse porte claqua derrière lui.

Law pouvait s'en aller et laisser Ace là. Mais il n'en eut pas le courage. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais il avait terriblement envie de compagnie ce soir pour tenir le coup. Il avait très peu d'amis. Ses seuls amis étant des amis de fac habitant à une cinquantaine de kilomètres. Ace était ce qui pouvait être caractérisé d'ami proche aux yeux de Law.

Le brun monta les quatre étages de l'immeuble au pas de course. Il farfouilla son sac pour trouver ses clés au troisième palier. Arrivé au dernier, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Il entra sans prendre la peine de reprendre son trousseau. Il ramassa quelques vêtements, son chargeur de portable et ouvrit son frigo pour prendre un pack de bières.

\- On a toujours besoin de ça après une rupture.

Il réfléchit s'il n'avait rien oublié, verrouilla sa porte et descendit aussi vite qu'il était monté. Au deuxième étage, il y avait une petite fenêtre donnant sur le devant de l'immeuble. Il y jeta un œil et fut soulagé de voir que Law était toujours l'air pensif dans sa voiture.

\- Il s'est pas encore suicidé, c'est déjà ça.

Il dévala les deux autres étages et fonça vers la porte d'entrée. Il fut stoppé dans son élan, par Ivankov qui sortait du débarras.

\- Oh ! Mon petit Ace ! Ça faisait si longtemps. Comment se sont passés tes examens ?  
\- Bien, j'ai fini hier.

La bonne femme aux cheveux mauves s'avança vers l'étudiant impatient. Il jeta à plusieurs reprises des regards vers la porte. Law pouvait changer d'avis à tout moment et appuyer sur l'accélérateur.

\- Tu sembles pressé, ronronna Iva avec un fin sourire. Vas-tu voir une jolie fille ?  
\- Pas vraiment.

Iva lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai vu ton beau médecin en sortant les poubelles. Il ne semble pas dans son assiette. Tu vas le consoler ?

Son fin sourire se transforma en sourire rempli de sous-entendus. Ace prit une légère rougeur.

\- Sa compagne vient de le quitter pour aller avec un autre homme. Je vais l'aider à surmonter ça en tant qu'ami.  
\- Qu'ami, répéta mystérieusement la femme de ménage-propriétaire.

Elle empoigna son balai.

\- Je vais te laisser aller le consoler alors.

Il hocha la tête, la salua et sortit. Dès que la porte claqua, elle se mit à balayer joyeusement le sol en dandinant son arrière train. Elle alluma la radio un peu plus loin sur une station pop-music.

\- Les mentalités de ce monde changent si vite. Celles des gens prennent plus de temps.

Il claqua la portière et posa son maigre sac entre ses jambes, à terre.

\- Tu as tout ? Demanda stoïquement Law.

Ace le regarda. On aurait dit un zombie dans sa façon de parler et d'agir. Ses mouvements étaient plus lents et mélancoliques. Le moteur tourna et il mit son clignotant droit pour s'engager. Un regard dans le rétroviseur et il se retrouva sur la route principale en route pour Fuchia.

 _Fuchia, 14h00, mai XXXX_

Ils n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot durant tout le trajet. Law conduisait comme si de rien n'était, mais son regard vide exprimait ses sentiments.

Ace quant à lui le regardait du coin de l'oeil sans jamais oser une parole. N'importe quel mot déplacé pourrait aggraver la situation, alors il avait décidé de se taire jusqu'à chez Law.  
Ils passèrent devant le cabinet et une idée illumina l'esprit de l'étudiant. Alors que le médecin se stoppa au carrefour pour vérifier sa priorité de droite, le brun posa sa main sur son avant-bras.

\- Fais demi-tour.  
\- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?  
\- Non, toi.

Ses fins sourcils noirs se froncèrent.

\- Gare toi devant ton cabinet.

Law ne se fit pas prier et s'exécuta. Il se gara en double file derrière une voiture inconnue d'une plaque étrangère. Elle était sûrement pas pour les médicaments délivrés plus facilement que dans certaines petites villes.

Law coupa le moteur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ? Demanda Law. Je veux juste rentrer chez moi et oublier tout ça.  
\- Justement, c'est pour t'aider. Tu n'aurais pas un style bille et un post-it ?

Sans gêne, le brun ouvrit la boite à gants et farfouilla dedans comme un renard affamé dans des poubelles publics.

Law rabattit son pare-soleil sur lequel il y avait un fin bloc de post-it jaune et une photo de Robin et lui. Il resta fixé sur cette dernière. Elle avait été prise lors de leurs premières vacances ensemble.  
Ils étaient partis à la mer pour une semaine afin de fêter leurs diplômes respectifs. C'était il y avait deux ans, presque trois maintenant.

Ils n'avaient jamais autant ri et souri que lors de cette journée. Ils passaient leur matinées à se câliner avant de déjeuner à midi et de partir se promener sur la plage toute la journée. Le soir ils revenaient et, devant un bon feu, regardaient un bon film. Ça avait été de magnifiques vacances. Mais quand il repensa qu'elle...

Soudainement, Ace rabattit le pare-soleil et s'empara d'un post-it.

\- Le stylo ?  
\- Heu… De suite .

Law sortit de sa poche de veste un stylo bille. Ace le prit et gribouilla à la va vite quelques mots sur le morceau de papier. Sans que l'aîné n'eut le temps de lui demander ce qu'il avait en tête, il sortit de la voiture, traversa la rue sans regarder la circulation faible dans ce petit village et colla le post-it sur la porte du cabinet. Il revint de la même manière et rentra dans la voiture.

\- J'ai mis que tu étais absent pour raisons personnelles pendant trois jours. Et tout le blabla comme quoi tu étais navré.

D'abord bouché-bée, Law ne sut quoi répondre.

\- Tu en as besoin, insista Ace. T'inquiète, je te tiendrai compagnie pendant ces trois jours.  
\- Mais je dois travailler.  
\- Trois jours, ça ne va pas te tuer. Dis toi que ce sont de courtes vacances pour casser la routine.

Il afficha un sourire innocent et angélique qui convainquit l'autre sur le coup. Il tourna la clé de contact et le moteur rugit délicieusement.

Avec un petit sourire, Law secoua la tête et reprit le chemin de sa maison.

Avec ce petit contre-temps, ils avaient perdu un petit quart d'heure lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la villa du médecin.

Law se débarrassa de sa veste qu'il pendit. Ace n'en ayant pas s'avança dans la maison, sac en bandoulière dans son dos.

\- C'est joli chez toi, complimenta-t-il.  
\- C'est Robin qui a décoré.  
\- C'est moche alors.

Law ferma la porte et rejoignit l'étudiant.

\- J'avoue que je n'aime pas avec le recul.

Il feignit une faible moue et Law prit les devants. Ne se sentant pas réellement à l'aise, le plus jeune le suivit. Le médecin se passa une main dans les cheveux en soupirant :

\- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, le brun haussa simplement les épaules.  
Law reprit ses esprits, secoua la tête et tourna à droite pour entrer dans la cuisine ouverte.

\- Installe-toi, lui proposa-t-il, je vais chercher à boire. Je ne bois jamais en semaine sauf occasion.  
\- Ou exception, sourit le brun.

Il posa son sac en bandoulière à côté du sofa et s'y assit timidement. Les mains sur les cuisses, il ressemblait à un enfant sage.

La médecin revint quelques instants plus tard, deux bières fraîches dans chaque main. Il s'installa aux côté du cadet et disposa deux repose-verres pour leur bouteille.

\- Je bois dans un verre habituellement, avoua Law.  
\- Il y a une première fois à tout. Même si chez moi l'autre fois ça ne t'a pas dérangé de boire à la bouteille.  
\- Je fais comme les jeunes.

Ils prirent leurs bières et burent cette première d'une longue série.

Lorsque la cinquième fut vidée, les repose-verres ne servaient plus que de décoration. Les conversations, jusqu'alors là banales, prirent une tournure décisive dans l'évolution de leur relation.

\- Je comprends pas, lâcha le médecin.  
\- Tu comprends pas quoi ?  
\- Les femmes.

Ace rit gravement en faisant tournoyer sa bouteille par le goulot.  
doucement en finissant d'une traite sa dernière bière de la soirée.  
Le goût du houblon racla sa gorge comme pour le ramener à cette dure réalité qu'il refusait de croire.

\- Ça faisait cinq ans qu'on était ensemble.

Sa voix se cassa et le peu de bonne humeur procurée par l'alcool aussi. Il balaya d'un geste brusque de la main la pièce.

\- J'ai tout construit avec elle et pour elle.

L'étudiant le regarda, peiné, et ne sachant pas quoi faire. Law posa sa bière au bord de la table et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Le brun le regarda. Il osa tendre le bras vers lui et lui tapoter affectueusement le dos.

\- Tu as construit tout ça sur des bases mensongères.  
\- Je l'ignorais.  
\- Je sais.

Il sentit bête de répondre seulement par ça. Il aurait voulu le réconforter d'une autre manière, mais une certaine barrière invisible se tenait entre eux deux.

Il continua de lui frotter ainsi le dos en l'écoutant. Il répétait toujours la même histoire. Sa rencontre avec Robin à la fac, comment cela semblait irréel à cette époque.

Savoir qu'elle se jouait de son, maintenant, ami, révolta le brun.

\- J'ai une idée pour t'aider, lâcha-t-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de demander de quoi il s'agit, qu'il fonça vers l'escalier. Il les monta avec une énergie telle que Law le perdit rapidement de vue.

Ne le voyant pas le suivre, le brun se pencha et fit :

\- T'es lent dis-moi.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les fines lèvres du récent célibataire.

\- Quel gamin, souffla-t-il en le conservant.

Il se leva un peu trop rapidement et tangua. Il était encore sous le choc de l'émotion et son taux d'alcool dans le sang ne l'aidait pas.

Il monta à son tour les escaliers et rejoignit le plus jeune.

\- Où est ta chambre ?

L'autre arqua un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi tu veux aller dans ma chambre ?  
\- Tu vas voir, lui répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Law lui désigna la porte au fond du couloir. Et Ace lui prit le bras pour l'y entraîner.

Ils entrèrent et le brun ferma la porte derrière eux.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques ?

Il le lâcha avec un sourire d'ange et se dirigea vers un meuble en particulier.

\- La femme prend toujours le côté le plus grand, fit l'étudiant.

Il ouvrit grand les portes du dressing d'un coup violent. Il attrapa les vêtement de Robin et les jeta rageusement au sol. Le médecin fit de grands yeux en le regardant vider le dressing.

\- Allez, viens. Ça te fera du bien de te défouler sur ce qui lui appartient.

Le brun parcourut toute la pièce de fond en comble sans attendre la réponse du médecin. Après tout, ça lui faisait du bien aussi de dégager Robin de la vie de Law. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette mauvaise nouvelle pour lui était bonne pour le brun.

\- Allez ! L'encouragea-t-il.

Law le regarda dévaster sa chambre, pétrifié.

Une fois qu'il jugea les affaires de Robin dans un état pitoyable, il passa à côté de l'hôte et sortit. Il se retrouva dans le couloir et chercha des yeux une autre porte. Il prit celle la plus proche et tomba sur la salle de bain. Un sourire diabolique se dessina sur ses fines lèvres et il pénétra dans la pièce. Rapidement, les produits de beauté volèrent dans tous les sens.

Law, toujours déboussolé dans sa chambre depuis le début du carnage, percuta et le suivit dans l'autre pièce. Lorsqu'il y entra, c'était pire. Le fond de teint en poudre avait littéralement explosé contre le mur et l'avait repeint. Certains rouges à lèvres s'étaient ouverts pendant leur chute et de longs trait rouges, roses ou bruns décoraient le carrelage. Les fars à paupière subirent le même sort que le fond de teint.

Quand Ace vit Law entrer en faisant les gros yeux, il ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'énerver et lui empoigna le bras.

\- Ace, tenta ce dernier. Ça ne m'aidera pas ce genre de thérapie.  
\- Mais si tu vas voir. C'est mon grand frère, Sabo, qui me l'a montrée quand je me suis fait larguer par ma copine de longue date. Ça aide lors du contre-coup.

Il lui ouvrit la main droite avec un sourire. Il lui mit la boite à bijoux de la brune entre les mains.

\- Je fais quoi avec ça ?  
\- Explose-la par terre. Elle a dû lui coûter cher.

Ace se recula d'un pas.

\- C'est moi qui lui avais offerte, le mois dernier.  
\- Raison de plus.

Il l'encouragea du regard.

Law fixa longuement la magnifique boite qu'il tenait à présent entre ses deux mains. Comme s'il s'agissait de la boite de Pandore inviolable.  
Fébrile, il leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête et lança rageusement la boite au sol qui explosa en mille morceaux.

Ace le félicita d'une tape amicale dans le dos. Ils échangèrent un regard silencieux.  
Le médecin baissa les yeux sur les restes de la boite. Son coeur était exactement dans le même état. Détruit en mille morceaux et perdu.

Un silence pesant se répandit entre eux deux. Ace ne pipa mot, il se doutait de la douleur que le noiraud ressentait. Il s'avança vers lui et [leur] leurs regards se croisèrent une deuxième fois. Mais cette fois c'était différent. Ace crut percevoir un changement dans les pupilles grisâtres du médecin. Il y avait quelque chose en plus, du désir peut-être.

L'étudiant ne réfléchit pas et se pencha sur les lèvres de son aîné. Sa raison se déconnecta dès son premier mouvement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire, mais il le faisait un point c'est tout.

Il ferma doucement les yeux et sentit de la chair chaude se coupler à ses lèvres. Celles de Law. Il n'y eu aucun recul de sa part ni de réponse à son baiser.

C'était un baiser simple, doux et témoin de sentiments longtemps refoulés.

Il s'éloigna de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert les yeux. Il se rendit alors compte de son geste et baissa les yeux. Il bafouilla quelques excuses et contourna l'hôte pour sortir de la salle dévastée. Il dévala les escaliers à une vitesse folle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il s'arrêta en arrivant dans le salon où ses affaires traînaient toujours. Il les happa en jurant contre lui-même.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ?

Il marmonna entre ses dents en prenant la direction de la sortie.

\- Attends, fit une voix depuis les escaliers.

L'étudiant n'osa pas le regarder, mais se stoppa néanmoins. Dos à lui, face à la porte d'entrée, la main tendue vers la poignée.

\- Il se fait tard, reprit doucement Law.

Il arriva en bas et posa pied à terre.

\- Reste, il n'y a plus de bus et il fait un temps de chien pour conduire. Passe la nuit ici.

Sa voix se rapprocha et Ace frissonna. Cet homme lui faisait tant d'effet. Cette nouvelle sensation d'être attiré par un homme était étrange, mais pas si différente que le désir éprouvé vis-à-vis d'une femme.

Le frisson parcourut son échine pour redescendre dans ses jambes.

\- C'est gentil, finit-il par dire, la voix fébrile.  
\- J'insiste.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Law était déjà derrière lui. Il lui attrapa son sac qu'il posa à terre, dans l'entrée. La main de Ace prête à ouvrir la porte retomba mollement le long de son corps.

\- Il se fait tard.

Le souffle chaud du médecin sur son cou le fit frémir.  
Le brun crut sentir un effleurement de la part du médecin sur son flanc, mais il n'en était pas sûr. Il attendit que Law recule pour se retourner à son tour.

\- Je vais dormir dans le canapé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent tous les deux installés. Ace dans le sofa avec des couvertures en abondance et Law dans son lit deux places qu'il partageait encore la veille avec sa compagne. Ils regardèrent le plafond, ils réfléchirent longuement sur cette journée.

Tous les deux savaient que cette dernière allait changer leur vie. En bien ou en mal.

Ils ignoraient ce qui allait se passer dans un futur proche, mais ce qui s'était passé aujourd'hui n'était pas sans conséquences.

* * *

Un chapitre tournant vous l'aurez compris.

J'espère que ce dernier vous a plu. Je n'ai rien à rajouter sur ce chapitre.  
Comme toujours j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.  
Vous pouvez suivre cette fiction et la mettre en favoris si elle vous plait et que vous souhaitez la suivre de près.

A la prochaine, normalement!


	12. Chapitre 12: Je te dis quand même

Coming-out

Hey!

On se retrouve pour le douzième chapitre de cette fiction. Vous l'aurez compris : la - potentielle - romance commence maintenant.

Je vous laisse découvrir tout ça à votre aise.

Comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Rating :** K+, rien de bien méchant.  
 **Mots :** Environ 4200  
 **Droits d'auteur** : Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages et noms de villes. Le reste m'appartient.  
 **Référence du titre** : « Je te le dis quand même », chanson de Patrick Bruel.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ Eh oui, Ace prend les devants. C'est vraiment le chapitre tournant en effet. Le baiser en est le déclencheur.

 _221B Ravenclaw_ : Tu peux essayer la thérapie d'Ace si tu le souhaite et en cas de besoin. Il faudrait demander à Law si ça fonctionne.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Je te le dis quand même.**

 _Fuschia, 7h00, mai xxxx_

La lumière du printemps filtra par le fin rideau. Le rayon lumineux parvint jusqu'à Ace. La chaleur du soleil lui réchauffa le dos et l'émergea doucement du sommeil.

Il émit un gémissement d'aise en s'étirant doucement. Il se redressa calmement, une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs. Le torse nu, il ferma quelques secondes de plus les yeux. Une odeur agréable lui parvint de la cuisine. L'odeur de croissants chauds mêlés au café le sortit complètement de son lourd sommeil.

Il happa son T-shirt jeté à terre la veille et l'enfila. Le frottement du tissus contre sa peau le mit de bonne humeur. Un rien le mettait de bonne humeur ces temps-ci.

Il se chaussa et se leva. Il regarda par la fenêtre, l'esprit apaisé. Comme si c'était le premier jour d'une nouvelle vie.

Il posa ses mains sur l'appui de fenêtre après avoir tiré les rideaux. Il regarda au loin et remarqua que cet endroit était un point de vue parfait pour voir tout ce qui se passait dans le village. Surtout le cabinet du médecin du village.

Le brun, très observateur, remarqua une pile de livres d'Histoire et un Rocking chair à sa droite. Il comprit.

\- Réveillé ?

La voix du médecin le fit sursauter. Il se retourna et se recoiffa rapidement pour être présentable.

\- Oui. Quelle heure est-il ?  
\- Un peu plus de sept heures. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner. Je te ramène chez toi après.  
\- Tu n'es pas obligé.

Law retourna en cuisine.

L'étudiant le suivit docilement. Lorsqu'il entra en cuisine, il tomba sur une table mise simplement.

\- Café ? Demanda Law, dos à lui en train de faire passer ce dernier.

Sans réfléchir, le brun vint se coller à son dos en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre ses omoplates.

Il ne sentit par le médecin se raidir et arrêter toutes actions.  
Ace se lança la tête la première.

\- Je sais pas comment te le dire, débuta-t-il.

Il se mordit la lèvre d'angoisse et resserra son emprise sur celui dos à lui.

\- Je pense que ça fait un moment. Les femmes ne m'attirent plus autant qu'avant, j'en ai plus envie. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive mais je pense être tombé amoureux de toi. Je ne pensais pas que j'allais dire ça à un homme dans ma vie, mais c'est tellement fort comme sentiment.

Il nicha son nez dans sa nuque, peu rassuré. Il huma l'odeur du médecin silencieux.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant que Law ne bouge. Il repoussa doucement le brun en se retournant vers lui. Les lèvres brûlantes, Ace se retint de lui sauter au cou. Le baiser de la veille lui était maintenant insuffisant.

\- On ne devrait pas.

Ces quatre mots poignardèrent Ace en plein cœur. Chacun à leur tour.  
Ace recula d'un pas, honteux. Il se sentit d'un seul coup seul et perdu. Tous les bruits autour de lui s'estompèrent petit à petit et ses muscles se relâchèrent. Un sentiment longtemps refoulé monta en lui : celui d'être abandonné.

Il n'osa pas lever les yeux en direction du médecin. Ce dernier ne pipa mot, ne sachant pas quoi dire de son côté.

\- Je suis désolé, reprit l'aîné. Je me suis laissé aller hier, ça n'aurait pas dû se dérouler ainsi.

La douleur qu'il était en train de lui infliger ne lui faisait plus rien. Le brun était perdu, comme s'il tombait dans un vide sans fin. Ses yeux regardaient le médecin, mais son cœur s'en détournait.

Ces sensations, il les avait déjà ressenties, lors de sa première relation. Il n'avait que seize ans et découvrait l'amour avec une jeune fille magnifique. Caren était son premier amour. Et tout le monde sait que c'est celui qu'on oublie pas.

Ace en était fou amoureux. Il se projetait déjà dans le futur, une famille, une maison et des enfants. On est bête quand on a seize ans.

\- J'ignore dans quel milieu tu as grandi, mais moi la tolérance était le maître mot dans l'orphelinat. J'ai un frère devenu sœur, j'ai une maman adoptive célibataire endurcie, j'ai un frère casé avec une femme depuis des années. J'ai tout vu et je ne juge rien. … Tu as peur des jugements ? Les gens trouveront autre chose que l'homosexualité pour te juger. Tu auras peut-être l'étiquette du mari cocu ou bien celui du célibataire seul toute sa vie. … L'homosexualité n'est pas une maladie, je l'ai compris il y a peu alors que je partageais ton avis avant. Si les mentalités ne changent pas, c'est à celui qui les subit de les faire changer à sa manière. … Ignorer ceux qui nous jugent, nous veulent du mal est la meilleure façon de vivre.

Le brun s'arrêta, surpris lui même de ce qu'il venait de déballer avec ardeur.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au médecin de répondre, et tourna les talons, prit ses affaires puis sortit sans un mot.

Le ventre vide et le vent frais de ce matin du mois de mais, il descendit la petite colline.

Law, depuis sa cuisine, était toujours pétrifié. Il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le salon. A côté du rocking chair, il observa l'étudiant repartir à pied vers Goa.

 _Goa, 15h00, juin XXXX_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière entrevue entre les deux hommes.

Le plus affecté des deux fut sans aucun doute Ace. Ce dernier resta enfermé dans son petit appartement pendant ces deux semaines. Aucun contact avec l'extérieur. La soirée entre mecs de la semaine dernière avait été évitée pour cause de maladie fictive. Mais Ace savait qu'il ne pourrait pas mentir plus longtemps à son frère Sabo.

Son téléphone sonnait souvent, trop souvent au goût de l'étudiant. Il le regardait sonner sans bouger un cil. A force, il savait de qui il s'agissait. Le médecin avait d'abord tenté de le re-contacter par sms. N'ayant aucune réponse pendant la première semaine, il était passé aux coups de téléphone aux mêmes plages horaires.  
La sonnerie lui donnait mal à la tête et résonnait dans sa tête comme une musique que l'on n'arrive plus à oublier.  
Il avait arraché le fil dans un excès de rage la veille même.

Son état, tout comme celui de son kot, était désastreux. Le désordre régnait autant dans son salon que dans son esprit. Les cours de comptabilité étaient échoués au sol ou éparpillés un peu partout. Une vaisselle énorme s'amassait dans l'évier et à côté, le frigo criait famine.

Voilà ce qui avait amené Sabo à être là, devant lui.

\- On dirait la décharge du Grey Terminal, finit par dire ce dernier après inspection des lieux.  
\- N'exagère pas non plus, grogna le brun.

Habillé d'un simple caleçon large, c'était sa tenue depuis deux semaines, il était planté au centre de la pièce.

\- Bon, avoua-t-il, il est vrai qu'il faudra un peu de rangement.  
\- Plus qu'un peu, le réprimanda le blond, Iva refuse même de venir nettoyer tant que ce bordel n'est pas rangé.  
\- Ah ?

Le brun se gratta la tempe. Il avait dû zapper cette information. Après tout, il s'était réduit à l'état de loque depuis près de deux semaines.

Sabo se fraya un chemin parmi les vêtements sales couchés au sol ou les déchets.

\- C'est répugnant Ace. Pourquoi tu te laisses soudainement aller comme ça ?  
\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Le brun détourna le regard et fit mine de regarder par la fenêtre.

\- Oh si tu vois très bien et moi aussi je le vois. Je peux croire que tu étais malade lors de notre dernière soirée, mais rater celle d'hier sans raison ni répondre au téléphone.

Pour illustrer ses propos, le banquier prit le téléphone fixe et vit le fil pendouillant.

\- Tu as coupé le fil ?!  
\- Ça se peut, j'ai pas dû faire exprès.

Sabo, d'une nature très calme, ne put se retenir davantage et explosa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ta tête à la fin !

Le brun baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Son frère le connaissait par coeur et savait que s'il n'obtenait pas de réponse à la première question, il n'en aurait jamais.

\- Très bien. Si tu veux pas me le dire c'est ton problème. Comme tu n'as sûrement pas reçu mon SMS au matin, tu ne sais pas que nous avons organisé une fête pour Dadan et que je venais te chercher à, il vérifia sa montre, il y a une heure. A cause de toi on a reporté tout ça demain à 18h00.

Toujours pas de réponse. Sabo atteignit tout doucement la limite de sa patience. Savoir son frère dans cet état ne l'aidait pas.

Il fit rageusement demi-tour et entra dans la chambre de l'étudiant qui, bizarrement, était en ordre. Le lit était propre et fait. Comme s'il n'avait plus dormi dedans depuis une quinzaine de jours.

Il ouvrit grand l'armoire, prit des vêtements à la volée et revint dans le salon les lancer sur le brun qui les rattrapa in-extremis.

\- Et habille toi un peu.

Sur ce, le blond sortit en claquant la porte. Il espérait que son frère n'allait pas oublier de se préparer pour demain.

Il descendit les escaliers en marmonnant.

Dans le hall, il croisa Iva.

\- Oh ! Quel beau jeune homme !

Sabo la salua poliment.

\- Je crains que nous ne soyons jamais présentés. Je suppose que tu es le frère du beau gosse du quatrième. Je vous vois souvent toi et un petit brun aux cheveux en pagaille monter les paliers.  
\- Je suis Sabo. Eh oui, je suis bien le frère d'Ace.

La femme posa son balai et s'approcha du banquier. Elle se pencha vers lui et chuchota.

\- Vous avez vu la catastrophe ? Je n'ose même plus aller chercher le linge.  
\- Oh que oui, soupira-t-il. Vous ne savez pas s'il a reçu une visite ou quelque chose qui aurait pu le perturber ?

Elle se redressa.

\- Désolé mon chou, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider.  
\- Vous savez quand ça a commencé ?

Elle fit mine de réfléchir. Après tout, Ivankov voyait un tas de monde passer dans ce hall. Mais il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus vu Ace depuis un moment.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu ton frère, il ne faisait que passer. Il a pris des affaires, un pack de bières et est sorti. Je ne l'ai même pas vu rentrer le soir même.

Cela attista Sabo qui fut piqué à vif.

\- Vous saviez avec qui il était ?  
\- Oh ça oui ! Il montait dans la berline du beau médecin de Fuschia. C'est pas la première fois que je le vois ici.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et se plongea dans ses pensées. Son téléphone vibra sur terre. Koala l'attendait pour manger. Il devait s'en aller.

\- Je vous remercie madame.  
\- Oh, appelle moi Iva.  
\- Bien, Iva. Merci pour ces informations.  
\- De rien, j'espère t'avoir aidé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le blond sortit de scène, laissant Iva reprendre ses activités.

En balayant un petit monticule de poussière, elle murmura :

\- L'amour ça fait des ravages.

Goa, le lendemain 17h00.

Le temps était maussade pour un mois de juin. Le thermomètre n'affichait pas plus de vingt-deux degrés et de lourds nuages gris cachaient le soleil.

Il avait même été annoncé un r*** de pluie.

Mais cela n'avait pas fait reculer Law. Assis sur un banc, il contempla d'un regard perdu l'immense immeuble devant lui.

La banque « Révolution » semblait pencher vers lui comme si elle voulait le happer tout cru. Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant. C'était son impression du moins.

Les passants marchèrent devant lui en masse. Dans le centre financier de la ville de Goa, l'ambiance était de mise. Les gens circulaient rapidement comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Aucun, dans sa précipitation, ne remarqua le médecin perdu. Autant dans ses pensées que dans cet endroit.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris ce matin. Il s'était réveillé, seul, et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour à la banque. La seule qu'il connaissait était celle du frère d'Ace.  
Celui qu'il avait rencontré à l'hôpital.

Il avait alors tapé son nom sur un moteur de recherche internet et était tombé là-dessus : la Banque « Révolution » tenu par Sabo Outlook depuis peu de temps.

Il s'était alors habillé en vitesse, n'avait même pas déjeuné et était parti en voiture sur Goa. Et le voilà ici maintenant.

Il inspira un bon coup et se leva.

Il se fraya un chemin parmi les passants et entra dans la banque.

[La] Le calme lui fit un bien fou. Law était un homme silencieux qui aimait être paisible dans son espace de travail. Dans son cabinet, il mettait toujours un petit fond de musique [douces] douce pour se relaxer.

Il se présenta devant la réceptionniste qui lui fit un magnifique sourire plus que professionnel. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ramenés en chignon et son visage était dégagé.  
Ses yeux verts et beaucoup trop maquillés semblaient briller face à son teint clair voire blanchâtre.

\- En quoi puis-je vous aider, monsieur ?

Le dernier mot avait été tiré sur la longueur volontairement presque langoureusement.

\- Je cherche monsieur Sabo Outlook.  
\- Oh le patron ? Il se trouve au troisième étage. Attendez une minute, je l'informe de votre visite.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et le porta à son oreille.

\- Je vous présente sous quel nom ?

Elle releva la tête lorsqu'elle n'eut pas de réponse. Law était parti.  
Elle le vit entrer dans l'ascenseur.

Elle haussa les épaules et raccrocha.

Après tout nous étions en fin de journée, il y avait peu de chances que son boss accepte un client comme ça.

Seul dans la cabine d'ascenseur, Law pressa le numéro trois et attendit. Il fut stoppé au deuxième et deux jeunes femmes gloussantes dans leurs tailleurs trop serrés entrèrent.  
Il se coinça dans le côté et appuya de nouveau sur le trois.  
Dés que la cabine se stoppa et que les portes s'ouvrirent, il sortit sans attendre. Le surdosage de parfum de femme l'avait presque étouffé.

Il s'engagea dans le long couloir se présentant à lui lors de sa sortie de l'ascenseur. Au bout de ce dernier, une seule porte était marquée avec le nom du blond.

Il toqua poliment et attendit l'autorisation. Il la reçut et il entra.

Dos à lui, le blond avait remis son manteau, prêt à partir.

\- Caren ne m'a pas informé que j'attendais quelqu'un dans mon bureau. Je suis navré mais...

Il se tourna face à Law et laissa sa phrase en suspens.

\- Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

Le blond ôta sa veste et la remit sur le dossier de son siège. Le médecin s'installa en face du bureau tandis que le blond se reposa contre le coin de ce dernier.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur...  
\- Trafalgar, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés brièvement.  
\- Je ne m'en souviens plus, mentit le banquier.  
\- Tant mieux, pensa le médecin.

Sabo se leva et fit le tour du meuble.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous monsieur Trafalgar ?  
\- J'aimerai me créer un compte ici et annuler celui en commun que j'ai avec mon ex compagne.

Dos à lui, Sabo plissa le nez.

\- Désolé de l'apprendre monsieur.  
\- Ce n'est rien. Est-ce possible ?

Il farfouilla dans ses dossiers et en sortit un.  
\- Votre ex-femme a-t-elle signé pour la fin de votre compte ?  
\- Oui.

Il sortit de sa poche un papier soigneusement plié. Il le tendit au banquier qui le prit en le remerciant d'un geste de la tête avant de le déplier.

Il y avait bien en bas de l'arrangement écrit la signature de Robin.

\- Ça me semble en ordre. Je vous finalise les papiers demain, vous pouvez déjà signer ici je vous prie.

Une fois la signature faite, les deux hommes se levèrent.

\- Plus je vous regarde, monsieur Trafalgar , plus il me semble vous connaître en effet.  
\- Nous nous sommes rencontrés à l'hôpital, j'y avais emmené votre frère Ace après un accident de moto devant mon cabinet à Fuschia.  
\- Oh fit ! Fit mine Sabo. C'est vrai. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie.  
\- Je ne suis que médecin, pas chirugien.

Le blond remit sa veste comme pour indiquer au médecin qu'il devait partir. Mais les propos de Ivankov résonnèrent dans son esprit. Cet homme avait une relation étrange avec son petit frère. Le type de relation qui ne s'établit pas entre un médecin et son patient.

\- Au fait, reprit Law en fermant son manteau, comment va-t-il ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis un moment.  
\- Il n'a pas vraiment le moral. Ça doit être les études qui le submergent ou bien le printemps était la saison où il sortait sa moto.  
\- Je vois. Remettez lui mon bonjour quand vous le verrez.

Ils échangèrent un faible sourire. Tous les deux jouaient un double jeu et au fond d'eux, ils le savaient.

\- Ce n'est pas très professionnel, tenta subtilement Sabo.

Une idée saugrenue était en train de germer dans sa tête, mais elle lui semblait totalement folle.

\- Parfois on s'attache plus qu'on ne le croit à ses patients.

Il le salua d'un geste de la tête.

\- Encore merci et bonne soirée.

Le noiraud sortit rejoindre l'ascenseur.

Quelque secondes plus tard, Koala fit son entrée.

\- Dis donc, tu es en retard mon amour.

Elle vint cueillir ses lèvres.

\- Désolé, j'ai eu un client imprévu.  
\- Le beau gosse que j'ai croisé en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Elle afficha un sourire aguicheur et vint l'enlacer.

\- Il est pas mal, ajouta-t-elle.

Le blond grogna légèrement en posant sa tête sur celle de sa femme.

\- Jaloux ? Rit-elle.  
\- Je ne m'en fais pas. Tu n'es pas son style si tu veux mon avis. Il préfère les tâches de rousseur.

Elle releva la tête vers lui.

\- Quoi ?

Il la serra plus contre lui.

\- Rien, de toute façon tu es à moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent et quittèrent le bureau.

Leur journée était encore loin d'être finie.

* * *

Certains avaient été choqués par les propos tenus par Sabo dans les chapitres précédents. Sachez qu'il ne sera pas le seul avec Ace et Law à reconnaître certaines choses et à revoir son jugement.

Le discours antécédent de Sabo était voulu. En effet, le thème traité ici, la découverte de l'homosexualité, est très sensible. J'ai décidé d'intégrer tous les côtés du débat.

Il y aura donc des personnages contre ceci et d'autres non. Vous avez sûrement remarqué que j'ai intégré une personne transgenre, Izou, et Ivankov qu'on ne s'est pas réellement décrite. Il existe une diversité de personnages couvrant un maximum de réalités dans le monde et dans One Piece. Il était dès lors normal d'en faire de même ici dans cette fiction.

Le but n'est pas de vous imposer un jugement ou de poser le mien. Ici, je prends toutes les facettes et difficultés que les protagonistes pourront rencontrer.

Voilà, je pensais que cette explication était obligatoire afin de bien être claire sur ce point.

En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Si c'est le cas, vous pouvez toujours suivre ou mettre cette fiction en favoris et laisser une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir !

A la prochaine, normalement


	13. Chapitre 13: Hey brother

Coming-out.

Hey !

Après toutes ces péripéties, il était temps d'avancer dans la trame de cette histoire.

Je sais que beaucoup attendent le coming-out de Law avec impatience. Peut-être que ce sera pour ce chapitre ou le prochain. Vous ne le saurez qu'en lisant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

* * *

 **Mots :** Environ 3700.  
 **Rating** : K+.  
 **Droits d'auteur** : Les personnages et leurs caractères sont issus de l'univers de One Piece dont Eiichiro Oda est l'auteur. Tandis que l'histoire de Coming-out sort de mon petit esprit d'auteure amatrice.  
 **Référence du titre :** « Hey Brother » de Avicii.  
 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko:_ J'avais prévenu, dans cette fiction tout n'est pas rose. Chacun a son avis. Il était donc important de mettre tous les points de vues dans cette fiction. Merci pour la review!

Note : Dans ce chapitre, il est question de l'anniversaire de Dadan. Dans le manga, cela tombe le 31 août (One Piece blue deep). Pour une cohérence narrative, ici ce sera en juin. Un petit détail non dérangeant.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Hey Brother.**

 _Goa, 18h00, juin XXXX_

\- J'espère qu'il n'aura pas oublié cette fois-ci, grommela Sabo.

Le blond mit son clignotant et tourna dans la rue des Agents disparus.  
Sur le siège passager, Koala soupira devant la nouvelle mauvaise humeur de son mari. Il changeait d'humeur comme de temps dans le plat pays.

\- Sois gentil avec ton frère, il n'est pas dans son assiette.

Derrière eux, Luffy était déjà dans la voiture. Ils étaient passés le prendre dans son kot. Pour l'occasion, le cadet avait enfilé une chemise rouge couronnée d'une cravate noire.

Koala, habillée d'une simple robe bordeaux se tourna vers lui lorsque Sabo se gara.

\- Tu es très élégant Luffy.  
\- Ça gratte, geignit-il en tirant sur son noeud de cravate.

La brune rit gaiement pendant que le blond klaxonna.

\- Calme toi, lui fit-elle.  
\- On est déjà en retard.

Un léger silence s'imposa. Luffy le brisa.

\- Il a quoi Ace ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, il ira mieux ce soir.

Koala et Luffy s'échangèrent un regard. Une chose était sûre, Sabo en savait plus qu'eux.

La minute suivante, Ace fit son apparition et sortit de l'immeuble. Habillé d'un simple jeans et d'une chemise blanche, il semblait serein.

Il entra dans la voiture, salua tout le monde et ils démarrèrent.

Ace et Luffy n'échangèrent aucun mot durant le trajet. L'étudiant en comptabilité n'était pas en meilleure forme depuis la visite de son frère hier.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'ancien orphelinat se fit dans un silence que seule la radio brisa.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de la colline, le soleil commençait à se coucher. Luffy regarda par la fenêtre, émerveillé par ce spectacle.

Sabo n'entra pas dans le petit village de Fuschia, mais bifurqua sur une petite route de terre s'enfonçant dans les bois, assez étroite pour permettre le passage d'une seule voiture. Le blond serra à droite et évita soigneusement tous les nids de poule.

Après tout, lui et ses frères connaissaient les environs comme leur poche. Ils avaient même tracé un chemin en gravant les arbres au cas où Luffy se perdait encore dans cette balade nocturne.

Ils débouchèrent, après une minute plus au moins, sur une grande cabane en bois.

De la lumière émanait chaleureusement de cette dernière.

\- Nous y voilà ! S'écria Luffy, heureux de revenir à un endroit si familier.

Sabo se gara entre deux autres voitures. Il reconnut celle de Garp avec ses autocollants vantant les bienfaits de la Justice et de la Police qui était aussi là juste à côté de la petite deux places de Makino.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du banquier quand il mit le frein à main et coupa le moteur.

\- La petite famille au complet.

Il sortit, suivi de sa femme et de Luffy.  
Ace tarda à sortir et regarda longuement l'orphelinat où il avait grandi et dans lequel on lui avait, parfois assez durement, appris des valeurs et une façon de vivre.

Il se retrouva rapidement seul à l'extérieur, perdu dans ses pensées.  
Il se sentait perdu et ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait accepté de venir à ce repas de « famille » avec ce but.

Le dernier arrivant se gara derrière lui et les phares éclairèrent ses jambes. Des pas résonnèrent dans les grenailles et une main manucurée se posa sur son épaule.

\- Bonjour Izou, fit-il presque instinctivement.

Izou lui rendit son bonsoir avec un sourire et se posa à ses côtés.

\- Il y en a des souvenirs dans cette foutue baraque, hein ?

Le brun fut légèrement surpris du langage. C'était assez rare qu'elle parle de la sorte.

\- Rentrons, fit Izou, il fait frisquet ici.

Les deux compères entrèrent et la bonne humeur ambiante dans la pièce principale camoufla presque les tourments du jeune étudiant.  
Dès qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, son grand-père adoptif, Garp vient l'attraper par les épaules et le serrer tellement fort contre lui qu'il crû sentir ses côtes lâcher.

La légère odeur d'alcool dont l'origine était sa bouche, lui indiqua qu'il était là depuis un long moment. Tous les orphelins savaient qu'il y avait une relation assez spéciale entre Dadan et lui, mais aucun ne savait quoi réellement.

\- Comment vas-tu depuis ton accident ? Tu n'es même pas venu rendre visite à ton papy chéri, le réprimanda-t-il.

Ace savait qu'il n'était pas très habile avec l'expression de sentiments et la finesse. Il savait qu'il devait interpréter ça comme un : Je me suis inquiété pour toi.

\- Il a eu beaucoup de bouleversements on va dire.

Il s'écarta de l'ex-policier et adressa un simple signe de la tête à Dadan.  
Leur relation n'avait jamais été très tactile. Ace avait eu une adolescence assez mouvementée et la propriétaire de l'orphelinat ne savait pas très bien s'y prendre avec lui.

Mais l'étudiant lui devait tellement de choses, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Luffy se jeter littéralement sur Makino.  
La tenancière du bar situé dans le même village, avait également eu un rôle important dans sa vie.  
La jeune femme s'était personnellement occupé de leur éducation que ce soit de vie ou scolaire. Sans elle, ni Sabo ni lui n'auraient pu entamer des études.  
Garp avait aussi un grand impact sur leur vie. Il s'était pris d'affection pour les trois gamins et les avait aidés financièrement.  
Luffy était bel et bien le petit-fils biologique du vieil homme, mais il avait été contraint de le laisser entre les mains de Dadan à cause de son travail qu'il prenait trop à coeur.

Au départ, Luffy dormait chez son grand-père et passait ses journées à l'orphelinat. Des liens s'étant crées, il finit par dormir également sur place.

Cette réunion à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de la femme qui ne les avait pas laissés dans l'abandon était très importante.

Le stress qui pesait sur Ace depuis cette mâtinée s'estompa un instant.

Il afficha son sourire le plus taquin et s'adressa à la rousse.

\- Alors, ça fait quoi de terminer jeune fille célibataire une année de plus ?

Le premier à rire fut bien évidement Luffy. A la décomposition de la tête de Dadan, tous les autres l'imitèrent.

L'ambiance ainsi détendue, la vraie fête débuta avec l'insulte pleine d'affection à l'encontre d'Ace comme signal de départ.

Les rires se mêlèrent aux coups de couverts impatients sur la table. Des menaces amicales sortirent de la bouche de Dadan suite à une bêtise de Luffy ou bien d'Ace.

La mauvaise humeur du jeune étudiant en comptabilité semblait être resté sur le seuil de la porte à son arrivée.

Toute cette nostalgie le submergea et lui rappela d'où il venait.

La grande horloge sonna bientôt minuit et certains commençaient à ressentir l'effet de l'alcool. Dont Koala qui n'avait pas encore arrêté à sa limite. Sabo la fit s'asseoir et s'en occupa pendant que Luffy continua de manger.

Izou était partie depuis un petit moment, travail le lendemain oblige.

Garp n'avait pas amélioré son état de début de soirée et Dadan l'avait rapidement rejoint.

Il ne restait donc plus que Makino, Ace et Sabo dans un état normal.

Tandis que le blond s'occupait de sa femme, le brun se leva et débarrassa. Makino l'aida directement et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux à faire l'énorme vaisselle.

\- Comme vont tes études ? Fit-elle en attrapant un essui.  
\- Je m'en sors, j'ai bientôt fini.  
\- Tu as déjà une idée d'où tu veux aller ?

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau chaude et y attrapa une assiette qu'il frotta avant de lui tendre.

\- J'espère avoir une place dans la banque de Sabo. C'est pas gagné.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de coude avec un sourire.

\- Qui ne voudrait pas d'un beau jeune homme comme toi dans son entreprise ? Intelligent qui plus est.

Il haussa simplement les épaules.

Makino avait été comme la jolie maitresse dont tous les enfants tombaient amoureux. Elle était son premier repère féminin dans sa vie. Dadan ne remplissait pas du tout ce rôle de mère secondaire comparée à Makino.  
La douceur et la gentillesse de cette femme était un vrai cadeau pour tout ces orphelins.

\- Dis, reprit Ace, c'est vrai ce que l'on dit ?  
\- Quoi dont ?

Elle le regarda en empilant les assiettes sèches sur sa droite.

\- Que tu aurais trouvé un homme.

Les joues blanchâtres de la femme prirent une teinte rouge et elle baissa la tête.

\- Alors c'est vrai.

Un grand sourire étendit ses lèvres.

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?  
\- Shanks.

Elle reprit sa tâche en silence, gênée.

En quelques secondes de calme, elle perdit ses rougeurs et posa la question qu'il ne fallait pas.

\- Et toi ? Tu n'as pas de copine ?

Les mains maculées légèrement de tâches de rousseur se raidirent autour d'une assiette. Afin de ne rien casser, il la re-déposa au fond de l'évier.

\- Non, finit-il par dire froidement.

Mais Makino ne lâcha pas l'affaire pour autant.

\- Tu ne dois pas rester sur cette fille.  
\- Je ne pense plus à elle, et ça fait longtemps maintenant.

La jeune femme posa son essui humide derrière elle.

Elle ne pipa mot et regarda le brun yeux dans les yeux. Cette technique, elle l'avait inventé lorsqu'il était encore enfant. Ace était tellement perturbateur qu'il faisait des bêtises quotidiennement. Elle savait voir à ses yeux s'il mentait ou pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ?

Comme prévu, il détourna le regard.

\- Rien.

Elle poussa un léger gloussement amusé, mais se retint lorsqu'elle le vit se raidir.

Elle posa alors une main reposante sur son épaule et lui chuchota de lui parler.

Le brun resta un long moment silencieux et le regard vide. Ses membres se mirent à trembler et le stress ressenti lors de son arrivée refit surface.  
Ses pensées retournées dans tous les sens par son cerveau depuis des semaines et ses émotions explosèrent en lui d'un seul coup.

Il fit quelque chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis sa rupture avec Caren: il éclata en larmes dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Makino, désemparée, tenta de le réconforter du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

\- L'amour ça fait mal, chuchota la tavernière à son oreille. Je sais.

Elle le borda comme un enfant en lui frottant le dos et les cheveux. Mais le brun ne se calma pas. Les larmes coulèrent à flot et inondèrent ses joues. Ses tremblements et spasmes ne diminuèrent pas au fil des paroles douces et réconfortantes.

Il retenait ce sentiment de tristesse et d'abandon depuis trop longtemps. Il regretta de se montrer ainsi en spectacle, mais il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

De longues minutes passèrent et les pleurs finirent par se stopper progressivement.

Makino happa un mouchoir qu'elle lui tendit.

Honteux et gêné, Ace se décolla et se tourna pour essuyer ses yeux et son nez.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Sa voix douce et mielleuse rassura un peu le brun. Il avait confiance en Makino et il savait qu'elle comprendrait. Après tout, elle leur avait toujours dit d'accepter tout le monde comme il était et que les différences étaient la meilleure source de connaissance.

Alors il se lança, la tête la première.

\- Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme.

Un petit sourire amusé.

\- Tu m'annonces ça comme si c'était une catastrophe.  
\- Tu ne trouves pas que quelque chose cloche ? Rien ne te choque ?

Elle l'attira à lui et l'enserra comme une mère.

\- C'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal. L'amour est quelque chose que personne n'a pu définir exactement. On ne trouve pas l'amour à tous les coins de rue. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, qu'est-ce que ça change ?  
\- Les regards des autres.

Elle lui embrassa tendrement le front et le força à la regarder.

\- Tu les as toujours ignorés. Le monde est hypocrite, il cherchera toujours quelque chose, une particularité, chez toi qui ne va pas à ses yeux. Eh bien laisse moi te dire une chose, dis lui d'aller se faire voir.

Les yeux du brun s'écarquillèrent. Jamais il n'avait entendu Makino parler de la sorte. Cette femme si douce et dénuée de toute vulgarité venait de dire au monde d'aller se faire foutre.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un petit merci filtra hors de ses lèvres.

Ils prolongèrent durant quelques instants ce câlin et se séparèrent.

\- Comment vas-tu l'annoncer aux autres ? Reprit la jeune femme.

Elle montra du menton la porte les séparant de la pièce principale où se trouvaient les autres.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Il baissa la tête.

\- A vrai dire, je pensais le dire au début de cette soirée, mais peut-être devrais-je garder ça pour moi.  
\- C'est ton choix, mais ne pas t'accepter n'est pas une bonne chose.  
\- Mh.  
\- Sache que je ne dirai rien.

Ils reprirent la vaisselle en silence et la terminèrent.

Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent les autres, une grosse demi-heure plus tard, tous avaient l'air en état. Koala s'était endormie la tête sur les genoux de Sabo lui-même assis dans le grand sofa. Luffy mangeait toujours comme si son estomac n'était qu'un précipice sans fond. Garp et Dadan reparlaient de bon vieux temps tandis que Dogra et Magra jouaient une partie de carte.

Makino les rejoignit avec un sourire.

Ace resta en retrait. Planté sur le sol, droit comme un I et plus tendu que jamais.

Dans son esprit c'était le désordre. Les paroles réconfortantes et révélatrices de Makino résonnèrent et s'entrechoquèrent avec ses doutes.

Devait-il se lancer et leur dire ce qu'il cachait depuis quelques mois ?

Lui avait accepté son homosexualité, mais sa famille le ferait-elle aussi ?

Makino l'avait fait sans problème, Luffy suivra, mais pour les autres.

Ace savait Garp très vieux jeu tandis que Sabo avait déjà exprimé son avis sur ce sujet devant lui.

Il risquait gros, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il se devait de faire son coming-out. Devant ceux qu'il aimait et qui l'avaient aidé et lui avaient permis de vivre.

Il se racla alors bruyamment la gorge et se fit une réflexion :

"On se croirait dans une fiction tellement cela semble invraisemblable pour moi."

Makino donna un coup de coude à ses deux voisins de jeu qui posèrent de suite leurs cartes face contre terre.  
Dadan et Garp se turent.

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Ace qui perdit d'un seul coup toute cette confiance acquise quelques secondes auparavant.

Il chercha le regard innocent de son petit frère en premier. Même si ce dernier l'ignorait, sa candeur l'avait toujours rassuré. Luffy avait une façon tellement enfantine de voir la vie qu'elle en devenait facile pour lui.

\- J'ai une chose à vous dire...

D'un petit sourire, Makino l'encouragea.  
Dadan fronça les sourcils tandis que Sabo resta silencieux, dans son coin.

\- On t'écoute, fit Garp.  
\- Depuis mon accident, beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ma vie. Je l'ai vue sous un autre angle et j'ai eu, en quelque sorte, un déclic. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais ça m'est venu comme une évidence aujourd'hui.

Dadan sembla plus intéressée que n'importe qui dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce donc ?  
\- Le véritable amour.

Garp applaudit une seule fois, mais assez bruyamment.

\- Enfin tu as trouvé une femme digne de ce nom. Je suis fier de toi. Je ne pensais plus ça possible avec toutes tes aventures d'un soir.

Ace se renfrogna et baissa la tête. Il n'en avait pas encore terminé.

Makino lui porta secours.

\- Explique nous-en plus.

Le brun releva la tête pour croiser son regard rempli de tendresse et d'encouragement.

\- Et bien, il regarda alors Dadan, tu m'as toujours dit que le vrai et unique amour d'une vie on le remarque toujours plus.

Elle hocha la tête.

\- Parce que c'est vrai, affirma-t-elle. Quand on trouve la bonne personne, on ne s'en rend pas toujours compte au début. On ressent de l'affection pour elle, mais on ne se l'avoue pas. Jusqu'à un déclic.  
\- C'est exactement ce que j'ai eu, reprit Ace, avec un homme.

Ce fut le silence total.

Ce que craignait Ace.

Ce fut le regard de son grand-père qui lui fit regretter d'avoir ouvert la bouche trop tôt. On pouvait voir la déception et une touche de dégoût dans son regard dur.

Il se leva de sa chaise qui grinça difficilement.

\- Tu me déçois, fit-il sèchement, tu as toujours été contre-nature.  
\- Ne dis pas de choses pareilles ! Hurla presque Makino. C'est son choix.

Le vieil homme remit doucement sa chaise, sans un regard vers le brun, perdu et désemparé.

\- Une erreur plutôt.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'en alla sans rien dire. La porte claqua.

Dadan tenta de le retenir en l'appelant, mais ce fut trop tard. Cette réaction avait jeté un froid sur tout le monde. Koala se réveilla en sursaut à cause de la porte.

Elle rit un peu.

\- Oulà, je me suis endormie.

Elle ressentit directement la froideur et se tut. Elle se redressa, remit ses cheveux correctement.

Elle remarqua Ace droit comme un I en plein milieu de la pièce, mais surtout son regard perdu.

\- Tu vas bien Ace ?

Sabo posa une main sur son épaule, pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien dire. Le message passa.

\- Ne l'écoute pas mon grand, fit Makino. Tu sais bien que Garp est vieux jeu, mais il va se calmer et acceptera ton choix.  
\- Il n'acceptera jamais.

Sa voix s'était quelque peu brisée.

\- Moi je trouve ça super que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, l'encouragea Dadan.

Sa voix était presque douce, chose extrêmement rare chez elle. Cette femme de caractère fort ne réagissait jamais de cette manière. En réalité, Ace pensait qu'elle aurait suivi Garp.

\- C'est qui ? Demanda Luffy comme un enfant impatient.  
\- On le connait, répondit Sabo, c'est évident.

Ace écarquilla les yeux.

\- Comment ?  
\- Comment je le sais ? Je te connais Ace j'ai vite compris.

Le blond se leva du canapé et s'avança vers son frère.

\- Je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour les propos que je te tenais à l'égard de ce sujet. On ne peut pas juger une situation si on ne la subit pas directement. Tu es homosexuel c'est vrai. Mais tu n'en restes pas moins notre frère à Luffy et moi.  
\- Ça c'est sûr, cria le cadet derrière lui.

L'étudiant eut un léger sourire.

\- Tu veux un bon conseil de ton frère chéri ?  
\- Je préfère Luffy, lui lança-t-il sur un léger ton taquin.

Le blond roula les yeux avec un sourire alors que Luffy éclata de rire derrière. Koala se joignit à lui et l'atmosphère se détendit.

\- Va faire un tour à la cascade, ça te fera du bien.  
\- Tu crois ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Tu ne le regretteras pas.

La cascade était un endroit où Ace et ses deux frères passaient leur journée. Ils avaient même créé un petit espace de détente derrière la chute d'eau. C'était leur endroit. Où ils pouvaient être frères.

Au fil des années, ils avaient délaissé cet endroit. Sabo était parti aux études en premier, Ace un an plus tard l'avait imité. Luffy n'y venait donc plus non plus.

Ce lieu avait une signification toute particulière pour Ace, c'était là qu'il avait amené Caren pour leur première fois. Il s'était toujours déroulé quelque chose qui change une vie en ce lieu. Peut-être ce soir également.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ace revêtit son manteau et sortit. Il avait prévenu Sabo qu'il serait de retour dans une petite heure, le temps de faire une bonne balade et d'oublier tout ça.

La solitude de sa marche le rendit plus paisible. Le ciel dénué de nuages et le faible vent lui firent un bien fou.

Il pénétra dans le bois épais et s'y enfonça sans regarder où il allait. Il connaissait le chemin par coeur. Luffy avait même marqué les arbres afin de se repérer si jamais.

Il finit par percevoir le bruit de la cascade comme un lointain son. Il accéléra le pas, prit un petit chemin de terre formé à cause des multiples passages répétés et déboucha sur ce lieu magique.

La lune était pile dans l'axe de la piscine, c'était ainsi qu'il l'appelait, et sa lumière se reflétait jusqu'au fond du bassin. Cela lui donna comme un effet féérique et idyllique.

Un petit passage à droite de la cascade permettait de se faufiler derrière ce rideau d'eau sans se mouiller.

Ace en prit la direction et s'arrêta brusquement.

Quelque chose, du moins quelqu'un, faisait les cent pas derrière la cascade.

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre montrant le coming-out d'Ace. Certains se doutent de qui pourrait bien être derrière cette cascade. Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : réfléchissez bien.

Je dois avouer que c'est l'un des chapitres pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de difficultés à trouver l'inspiration ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ci-dessous.

Suivre et mettre cette fiction en favoris est tout aussi simple.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	14. Chapitre 14: Same Love

Coming-out

Hey !

Je suis certaine que beaucoup d'entre-vous on hâte de découvrir ce chapitre.  
La fin de cette fiction approche déjà.

En effet, ça fait court, mais les chapitres sont assez conséquents et contiennent beaucoup d'informations.

Je vais donc déjà faire mon annonce maintenant, Coming-out sera ma dernière fiction. Je prends déjà ma retraite d'écrivaine amatrice sur ce site.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que cette fiction va perdre en qualité !

Sur ce, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas pour les reviews.

 **Mots** : Environ 4300

 **Droits d'auteur :** Eiichiro Oda pour les personnages issus du manga. Et enfin, moi pour la fiction et l'intrigue.  
 **Rating** : T.

 **Référence du titre** : « Same Love » de Mackelmore.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _221B Ravenclaw_ : Eh ben, la voilà la suite. J'espère qu'elle te plaira.

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ A vrai dire, Ace s'attendait au pire ! Pour Garp je ne dirai rien. Je laisse le suspens.

Merci pour ces reviews !

Chapitre 14 : Same Love

Fuchia, 1h00, juin XXXX.

Des talons claquèrent sur le sol calcaire de la grotte dissimulée derrière la chute d'eau. Le boucan qu'elle poduisait ne permettait pas de couvrir tous les bruits. La solitude de la personne derrière était trop forte à cause de l'amplificaition de l'écho.

Ace eut soudainement les mains moites. Seuls lui et ses frères connaissaient cet endroit. Et Caren...

Son coeur battit la chamade. Peut-être était-ce seulement un promeneur nocturne qui s'était arrêté pour admirer la cascade. Mais cela semblait tellement absurde et la théorie de son ex était de plus en plus probable.

D'un seul coup, la silhouette se stoppa également. Comme si elle l'avait entendu.

Aucun des deux personne ne parla, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier geste.

Néanmoins, la curisoté poussa Ace à se pencher un peu afin de voir par le passage. Il ne put pas voir grand chose, mais crût distinguer une silhouette grande et svelte. Ce n'était pas une femme.

Un léger poids se retira de ses épaules. Si ce n'était pas Caren, comment cette personne avait-t-elle pu trouver cet endroit ? Il était presque impossible d'y arriver par pur hasard. Il fallait se faufiler dans des chemins sineux. En pleine nuit, c'était une toute autre histoire.

N'en pouvant plus, Ace fit un grand pas et pénétra derrière la chute d'eau.

La personne était de dos, mais il n'avait pas besoin de voir son visage pour le reconnaitre.

Ces larges épaules contrastant à une silhouette svelte et élancée. Ces chaussures bien cirée et ce pantalon noir droit camouflant des jambes fines, mais sportives. Une chemise était recouverte par une simple coupe-vent. Et enfin, ces cheveux de jais, un peu en bataille.

Son entrée fracassante le fit se retourner.

Tomber nez à nez avec Law procura une sensation étrange au jeune étudiant. Un sentiment en combinant plusieurs. Surprise, haine et surtout amour.

Un frisson lui parcoura l'échine en même temps que les questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête.

\- Comment ?

Ce fut le seul mot qui sorti de sa bouche.

Le médecin ne pipa mot et se retourna simplement. Il ne sembla pas être surpris de voir Ace ici, comme s'il l'attendait.

Ils s'analysèrent du regard. Chacun cherchant les bons mots. Après tout, ils s'étaient quittés en mauvais termes la dernière fois. Ace était plus que gêné de cette situation tandis que Law resta de marbre.

La lumière filtrant la cascade baigna le visage du médecin et rendit sa peau si pure. Ses yeux gris brillèrent de milles éclalts sans pour autant exprimer un quelconque sentiment.

Sans un mot, Law plongea sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit un morceau de papier tout chiffonné. Il le tendit à Ace.

\- Ton frère l'a glissé dans mon manteau tout à l'heure.

Le brun fronça légèrement les sourcils d'incompréhension et fixa un instant le vulgaire morceau de papier avant de le happer.

Il le déplia sans quitter Law des yeux et le lut.

« Suis ce chemin et tu y trouveras Ace après minuit. »

Ebahi, il lâcha le papier qui choya au sol. Il releva son regard vers le médecin. Tout d'un coup, il comprit mieux le comportement de Sabo après son coming-out. Il avait compris avant les autres, et sûrement lui-même, son homosexualité.

\- Où as-tu vu mon frère ?

\- Quelque chose m'a poussé à ouvrir un compte à mon nom dans sa banque.  
\- Cette chose c'est moi ?

L'autre ne répondit pas un instant.

\- Je me suis moi-même posé la question et j'en ai conclu que la réponse était oui. Peut-être que j'espérais t'y voir ou bien prendre de tes nouvelles par ton frère.  
\- Hm.

Ace s'enfonça dans la grotte, passa sans un regard à côté de lui et découvrit ce qu'il restait de leur repère. Leur trois fauteuils, certes en piteux état et poussiéreux, formaient toujours un cercle. Une petite table basse en bois brute les séparaient et centralisait le tout.

Des posters ornaients les murs, mais s'étaient fait ronger depuis longtemps par les mites. Un ballon de foot dégonflé caché dans le coin dissimulait une bouteille de saké vide depuis des années accompagné de ses trois verres.

Des traits faits au couteau étaient gravés dans le calcaire. Divisés en trois colonnes avec trois noms au-dessus de chaque. Deux colonnes comptabilisait le même score.

Finalement, il tourna son attention vers Law. La blessure qu'il lui avait infiligée il y avait déjà deux semaines ne s'était pas encore refermée.

Rien que le fait de le regarder, là, silencieux le perturba.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Sabo t'aurait montré le chemin pour venir ici. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé.

Soudain, la phrase de son frère, quelques heures plus tôt résonna dans sa tête.

On le connait, avait-il-dit Sabo, c'est évident.

Cette simple tournure de phrase lui indiqua que le blond le savait bien avant lui. Sabo était le plus intelligent d'entre-eux, le fait qu'il ait réussir à découvrir son attirance pour Law avant lui-même était tout de même frustrant.

Il avait même jusqu'à été les faire se rencontrer. Surtout que Law avait accepté caril était là.

Ace ne savait pas comment réagir. Être en colère ou bien être joyeux.

Le médecin prit alors la parole de lui-même, sentant bien qu'il risquait de rater quelque chose et de le regretter longtemps.

\- Je m'y suis mal pris avec toi.

Le brun le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Si tu es venu pour t'excuser, lui répondit l'étudiant avec froideur, je m'en vais.

D'un pas décidé, il contourna le médecin par la droite et se dirigea vers la sortie.  
Une main forte lui happa le bras et Ace se stoppa.

\- Ne t'en vas pas.

Law hésita un instant et laissa de côté sa fierté.

\- S'il te plait, le supplia-t-il.

Sa voix se fêla presque sur son dernier mot. Chose incompatible avec le tempérement calme et posé du médecin.

Ils échangèrent un long regard durant lequel sa poigne sur son bras diminua.

Ace fut le premier a dévier du regard et se bras retomba mollement le long de son corps.

\- Je me suis trompé, lâcha le plus âgé.

Le bruit de la cascade sensé être apaisante, mais elle fit l'effet inverse.

J'ai beaucoup réféchi ces dernières semaines, tu n'as pas quitté mes pensées une seule seconde à vrai dire. Tu avais raison, les rencontres forgent une vie. Et la nôtre m'a transformée. Tu m'as transformé.

Ace ne pipa mot. En réalité, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça.

Il s'était créé milles et un scénario durant ces jours écoulés si jamais ils se rencontreraient de nouveau. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé à cette version.

Law qui semblait s'excuser.

Vu ses paroles de leur dernière conversation, Ace n'aurait jamais imaginé de tels mots.

\- Tu ne vas peut-être pas comprendre tout ce que je vais te dire maintenant. Je suis un scientifique, j'ai doncx essayé de trouver une explication plausible à ce qui s'est passé.  
\- Je ne te suis déjà plus. Mais je t'écoute, vas-y.

Le médecin prit une petite inspiration discrète et débuta son argumentaire.

\- La société nous impose des normes, des règles à suivre au risque d'être jugé différent et donc d'être rejeté. L'hétérosexualité est une norme. Mais les normes sont faites pour être changées et les règles transgressées. Je suis un adepte de la théorie de Darwin. Nous sommes des animaux évolués. Cette homosexualité est récurente chez d'autres espèces que la nôtre. Nous nous pensions sur-évolués par rapport à eux, mais peut-être pas dans tous les domaines.

Il capta le regard de l'étudiant qui se perdait dans ses yeux. Ace, tentait de suivre ce raisonneemnt un peu trop scientifique à son goût. Lui qui était plutôt du style à accepter les faits sans ce demander pourquoi, comme les mathématiques.

Law reprit son discours.

\- Je me suis renseigné sur le sujet et je l'ai trouvé fascinant. Enormément de scientifiques attestent que l'homosexualité prend de plus en d'ampleur dans le monde actuel, car nous sommes plus ouverts.

Il se stoppa et eut un petit rire.

\- De plus, l'homosexualité se déclare entre seize et trente ans. Nous sommes tous les deux dans cette tranche d'âge. Il en fallut de peu pour moi avec mes vingt-six ans.

Il rit de nouveau, mais Ace ne parla toujours pas.

Law reprit son air sérieux et termina.

\- Se rendre compte de son homosexualité est assez difficile. Dans de nombreux ouvrages, on mentionne un déclic. Moi ce fut Robin.  
\- Et moi ce fut toi, chuchota l'étudiant.

Ce rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, il baissa les yeux en priant pour que le médecin ne l'ai pas entendu.

Après tout, tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire se vérifiait dans son cas. Son premier déclic avait étéCaren. Suite à leur rupture, le brun avait été dégouté des femmes, mais pas d'un point de vue sexuel. Il ne croyait plus aux sentiments, mais à l'amour des corps s'abandonnant dans la nuit. Peut-être qu'il s'était toujours su attiré par les hommes depuis cette histoire. Si c'était le cas, Law était le premier dont il se rendit compte.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard en silence que Law brisa en premier.

\- Tu l'auras compris, je suis venu jusqu'ici dans l'espoir que mes excuses soient acceptées.

Inconsciement, il baissa la tête alors qu'Ace le fixa. Les deux hommes savaient ce moment décisifs pour les relations futures. Et c'était à Ace que revenait le choix.

Deux longues et interminables minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi durant lesquels ils réfléchirent aux conséquences. N'y tenant plus, Law reprit la parole :

\- J'ai merdé, avoua-t-il, et j'ai été débile sur ce coup là.

Il redressa la tête et fut surpris de voir l'étudiant si près de lui. Il aurait juré avoir un bon mètre de distance. Il avait sûrement du les parcourir durant l'instant de silence.

Leurs visages étaient étrangement proches. Ils pouvaient sentir le souffle de l'autre sur leurs lèvres.

Sans prévenir, les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur celles du médecin. C'était un baiser doux et hésitant. Les deux hommes le prolongèrent presque instinctivement. Ce n'était plus leur corps qui décidait, mais leur coeur.

Ils finirent par se séparer, doucement, en ne se quittant pas des yeux.

\- Tu es sûr de ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ace.  
\- Oui, j'en suis sûr.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice et le médecin attira l'étudiant contre lui pour de nouveau profiter de la fraicheur de ses lèvres.

 _Goa, 12h08, juin XXXX_

Quelques jours passèrent suite à cette épisode derrière la cascade et Ace se sentit revivre. Il avait l'impression de renaitre et que tout recommençait à zéro pour lui. Que le bonheur n'était qu'à un pas.

Law resentait exactement la même, mais resta humble et discret. Il n'ignorait plus ses sentiments envers le jeune étudiant, mais il devait garder une certaine image. Beaucoup pensait que c'était lui qui avait quitté Robin.

Elle s'était amusé à répendre des rumeurs dans la capitale et cela avait même atteint son cabinet. Certains patients, indiscrets, lui avaient posé la question et il reçut ainsi diverses raison.

Violence, tromperie, vol d'argent, agression, viol. Il avait tout entendu. Bien sûr, il avait envoyé un message à son ex-compagne, mais les rumeurs n'avaient pas diminuées, au contraire. Law ava donc décidé de laisser ça couler. Elle finirait bien par se lasser et trouverait un autre pigeon. Pour Law, abandonner et oublier Robin n'était aps simple. Il avait partagé une grande partie de sa vie avec elle et ça faisait comme un vide. Un pièce de puzzle en moins.

Mais Ace allait devenir cette nouvelle pièce et, il espérait, combler ce vide et son coeur.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il l'invita au restaurant aujourd'hui. Afin de se connaitre autrement, de se découvrir ou se poser quelques questions. Ils le savaient tous les deux, ils n'avaient pas encore découvert leurs vrais visages.

Debout devant le restaurant, le médecin attendait impatiemment l'étudiant. Ce dernier l'avait prévenu de son problème de ponctualité étant donné qu'il devait traverser toute la ville pour le rejoindre.

Law consulta sa montre et constata dejà dix minutes d'avance. Tapotant du pied, il se décida de rentrer prendre la réservation et l'attendre à une table. Mais lorsqu'il prit cette décision, il le vit arriver de l'autre côté de la rue.

Ace lui adressa un sourire au loin et longea le fast-food. Ce même fast-food où ses deux frères avaient organisé un rendez-vous avec Vivi. Le même jour où Robin et Law mangeaient à la vitre du restaurant dans lequel ils apprêtaient à rentrer.

Ace se pressa de traverser la route et arriva à la rencontre du médecin. Il hésitèrent un moemnt, peu habitués, mais finirent par échanger un tendre et rapide baiser.

Ace ne put s'empêcher de sourire tandis que son aîné entra dans le bâtiment. On leur indiqua leur table et ils s'installèrent, l'un en face de l'autre. Par pur hasard, c'était exactement la palace que le médecin et son ex-compagne avait l'autre jour.  
Ace jeta un regard furtif par la vitre.

\- Tu te souviens ? Lâcha-t-il d'un ton nostalgique.  
\- Que j'étais assis ici et toi là-bas, répondit Law en montrant le fast-food du menton.  
\- Oui.

Le brun sourit légèrement avant de conclure :

\- Qui aurait-crû que cela nous aurait amener ici ?  
\- On ne peut prevenir l'avenir.  
\- Tu es bien scientifique.

Le repas se déroula à merveille. Ils parlèrent de leur enfance respective. L'orphelinat pour Ace et sa soeur Lamy pour Law. Ils apprenaient ainsi à se connaitre comme un couple d'adolescents en train de fliter. Sauf qu'eux avaient brûlés des étapes. Deux bonnes heures passèrent ainsi et ce fut très agréable pour les deux.

A la fin du repas, ils prirent encore un peu de temps pour parler.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te proposer, débuta le médecin en pliant sa serviette comme lors de son arrivée à table.

Ace arqua son sourcil gauche et écouta.

\- Je t'ai parlé de mon père et de ma soeur. Ma mère étant morte très jeune dans une explosion de laboratoire.  
\- Oui, tu viens de me raconter cela.  
\- Eh bien, ils ne sont pas au courant pour Robin et moi.  
\- Donc pour nous non plus.

Law grinça légèrement des dents.

\- C'est un peu plus complexe. J'aimerait te présenter à eux. Ma petite soeur va t'adorer et accepter ce choix. Mais mon père, c'est une toute autre histoire.

L'étudiant regarda par la fenêtre et admira la circulation fluide, il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Je comprends, il est comme mon grand-père.

\- Je le crains.

Ace resta muet un instant. Sans le vouloir, son médecin venait de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. En effet, ses relations avec Garp n'avait pas évoluées. Elles s'étaient même dégradées récement. Ils s'étaient croisés à Fuschia la veille et le vieil homme avait changé de direction.

Sabo avait réconforté Ace en lui disant que ça passerait. Mais le brun n'en était pas si sûr.

Il revint à la conversation.

\- Quelle heure demain ?  
\- On dit 11h45 chez moi ? Proposa Law.

Le brun afficha un petit sourire en hochant la tête.

\- On dit ça.

Ils commandèrent un dernier café et le burent doucement en se partageant quelques anecdotes respectives.

 _Fuchia, le lendemain, 11h50, juin XXXX_

Debout sur le seuil de la porte, l'étudiant en comptabilité vérifia que ses boutons de chemise, bordeaux, étaient bien mis. Ses chaussures bien cirés et un simple jeans, c'était plus qu'inhabituel pour lui.

Il avait carrément opté pour son trente-et-un afin de rencontrer le père de son amant ainsi que sa soeur. Même si ceux-ci ne les pensaient que amis. Assez ironique comme sitation quand il y en repensa.

Il rit brièvement seul avant de prendre une petite inspiration et toquer à la porte. Un silence s'en suivit avant d'entendre des pas dans le petit couloir. Des pas simples, droits et décidés. Ça ne pouvait être que Law.

En effet, ce dernier, tout aussi bien habillée, lui ouvrit avec un sourire.  
\- En avance c'est bien, le félicita le médecin.  
\- J'avoue que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, mais il fallait bien faire un effort pour toi.

Law se décala pour laisser son hôte entrer à son aise. Ce dernier s'exécuta et l'autre ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ace jeta un regard tout autour de lui et tendit l'oreille.

\- Ils ne sont pas encore arrivés, ricana Law, on peut...

Ils échangèrent un long baiser suite à ce signal de départ. Ils se dévorèrent les lèvres fièvreusement. L'aîné aventura même une main dans sa chevelure d'Ace. Chose qu'il n'avait pas encore faite depuis lors.

Ils étaient tous les deux dans cette phase de nouvel amour. Cet état lorsque les sentiments renaissent et sont plus forts que jamais. Plus le temps s'écoulait sous le commandement d'une routine, plus ces sentiments devenaient menteurs.

Découvrir des nouvelles lèvres, un nouveau corps et un nouvel amour. Cette sensation était plus que jouissante et proche d'un certain bonheur. Après tout, l'amour n'a pas de sexe ou de genre.

De très bonne humeur, Ace aida Law dans la fin de ses préparations. Il dressa la table au centimètres près, lui qui était très bourrin, et donna un coup de main à son hôte. Il n'hésita pas à se coller à son dos, l'enserrer tendrement, pour simplement le regarder couper des légumes.

Ils étaient heureux et commençaient à assumer pleinement leur amour entre-eux.

A midi pile, quelque toqua à la porte. Soudaiement, Ace, encore collé à son amant pour déguster ses lèvres, se décola et fut pris d'un stress.  
Après tout ce moment de complicité entre eux-deux, la rencontre approchait. Les mots du médecin lui revinrent en tête. Aaron, tel était le nom du père de Law, était du même avis que Garp.

Law s'essuia les mains, remonta ses manches et prit la direction du couloir d'entrée. Ace le retint par le bras.

\- Attends, fit-il, tu comptes leur dire pour nous ?  
\- Je ne pense pas, c'est un peu tôt.

Un poids se libéra pour le brun.

Il lui lacha la manche et le laissa aller. Quant à lui, il s'orienta vers le salon, où il prit place sur le rocking-chair, un verre d'apéritif à la main.  
Il avait toujous bien aimé ce siège, même s'il ne se sentait, bizarrement, pas à sa place une fois assis. C'était fort dommage cette gêne, car la vue était surperbe.

D'ici, il pouvait non seulement voit l'extérieur, mais aussi entendre les invités. Une jolie voix féminine enjoué salua Law. Tandis qu'une plus posés et stricte fit de même.

Lamy fut la première à entrer dans le salon. Ace la trouva magnifique. Elle avait gardé un viage d'enfant, mais avec des traits de femmes intelligente. Son sourire s'étira jusqu'à ses oreilles où des mèches châtains clairs passèrent derrière. Habillée d'une simple robe blanche de saison, elle symbolisait la fraicheur.

\- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle, j'ignorais que nous n'étions pas les seuls invités.

De suite, Ace se leva, posa maladroitement son verre sur la table basse et vint se présenter.

\- Je suis Portgas. , un ami de votre frère.  
\- Mon frère a un ami ?

Elle rit légèrement en serrant sa main. Elle était si douce.

Ace fut légèrement charmé par sa beauté et sa gaieté.

D'un tout autre genre, Aaron entra à la suite de sa fille. Grand, élancé et cheveux plaqués en arrière, il était le portrait crachés de son fils. Même si la logique voulait le contraire.

Son visage strict obligeait un peu au respect. Ace ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire face à cet homme, mais Law lui porta secours.

Il entra derrière son père.

\- Je vous présente Ace, un très bon ami. Je lui avait promi un repas suite à un pari un peu débile. Donc je me suis dit autant faire d'une pierre deux coups.

\- Enchanté, bafouilla un peu Ace à l'encontra d'Aaron.

Ce dernier lui présenta sa main et il lui prit.

\- De même.

Ils prirent tous un verre, sauf Ace qui conserva son ancien, et ils firent connaissance. Lamy était tout à fait différente de son frère et père. Joyeuse, souriante et aimait raconter tout ce qui lui passait pas la tête. Aaron, quant à lui, observait plus qu'il ne parlait. Il ne discuta presque pas avec Ace et laissa sa fille le faire à sa place. Law échangeait avec tout le monde, normalement.

Ils se mirent à table et le repas se passa relativement bien. Ace aida Law à débarasser et mêmee laver les verres dès l'apéritif terminé. Mais le regard fixant d'Aaron sur l'étudiant faisait frisonner ce dernier.

Le brun profita d'un instant seul avec son amant pour lui faire part de ses craintes.

\- Je pense que ton père se doute de quelque chose, chuchota-t-il, je n'aime pas sa manière de me regarder.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, il a toujours été comme ça.

Il hocha la tête et ils revinrent dans la salle à mager se partageant avec le salon.

Rapidement, la fin du repas approcha et Law décida de ce moment pour annoncer les récentes nouvelles.

Il prit alors la parole avec un ton grave.

\- Lamy, papa ; vous avez sûrement remarquer l'absence de Robin.  
\- En effet, confirma l'aîné.

\- La raison est simple, nous nous sommes séparés.

La face d'Aaron ne changea pas d'un cil contraiement à celle étonnée et choquée de Lamy.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle.

\- Je n'ai pas encore envie d'en parler en détaille, soeurette.

Ce petit surnom fit sourire Ace.

\- Mais, tenta-t-elle.  
\- Laisse le , ordonna Aaron. C'est normal.

Law hocha la tête comme pour le remercier.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à savoir que je n'étais pas important pour elle et qu'elle ne voyait qu'en moi un compte en banque. Sans oublier l'amant complice.

Lamy, assise à sa droite, posa une main sur son bras posé sur la table.

\- C'est triste, commenta la femme. Pourquoi ça t'arrives à toi ?

Il ne répondit pas et Lamy continua de le cajoler.

\- Serait-ce elle qui serait à l'origine de rumeurs à ton sujet ? Reprit Aaron.

\- le crains, confia l'autre médecin.

Perdu, Ace se permit de s'immiscer dans la conversation.

\- Quel type de rumeurs ?

\- J'en ai entenud quelques unes critiquant sa profession et sa technique en médecin. Toujours dans ce style là.

Cela rassura Ace. L'ex-compagne n'avait pas envenimé sur un autre sujet comme lui par exemple.

Un petit silence, non gênant, s'installa. La seule femme de la tablée l'interrompit.

\- Papa, ton cabinet va bientôt ouvrir, il ne faudrait pas tarder.  
\- Tu as raison.

Sur ces mots, il se leva et Law l'imita de même. Les deux hommes partirent vers l'entrée en échangeant quelques mots. Lamy était toujours assie, face à Ace.

\- Et toi ? Tu as quelqu'un ?

L'étudiant sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il ne s'attendait pas à être questionné sur ce sujet, surtout au moment où il pensait être sorti d'affaires.

\- Non, bafouilla le brun.  
\- D'accord.

Toujours souriante, elle se leva.

\- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien.  
\- Merci.

Elle s'apprêta à suivre les pas de son père quand elle se stoppa et se retourna.

\- On s'est déjà vu nan ?

Ace déglutit. De quoi parlait-elle ?

\- Non je ne pense pas.  
\- Désolée alors, rit-elle, je confonds souvent les visages. A la prochaine.

Elle disparut de son champs de vision et, quelques instans plus tard, Law revient.

\- Cela s'est pas passé finalement.

* * *

Et voici le 14e chapitre. Je dois avouer qu'une nouvelle et dernière intrigue se profile. Je dirai qu'il reste deux chapitres avant la fin de cette fiction. Ainsi que, potentiellement, un petit épilogue.

Donc si vous ne voulez pas rater la fin de cette fiction, je vous conseille de la suivre et/ou de la mettre en favoris.

Pour l'instant, vous pouvez laisser une review, même anonyme, car ça fait toujours plaisir.

A la prochaine, normalement !


	15. Chapitre 15: Ne me quitte pas

Coming-out

Hey !

Cette fois j'en suis sûr, la fin de la fiction est là. Normalement, il y avait encore un chapitre après celui-ci, mais je me suis rendu compte que les deux séparés, ça ne faisait que du bla-bla. J'ai donc préféré tout mettre en un seul et gros chapitre. En effet, il est plus long.

Bref, l'épilogue de cette fiction arrivera bientôt afin de conclure comme il se doit cette fiction.

Si vous me suivez depuis le début, je vous remercie ! Alors que si vous êtes des petits nouveaux, je vous souhaite la bienvenue !

Après cette petite annonce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos reviews juste en dessous.

PS : Gomen pour le retard. J'ai eu quelques évènements mouvementés ces derniers temps et je n'ai eu que peu de temps pour écrire. Ce chapitre étant plus long, ne vous étonné pas qu'il ait un jour de retard.  
De plus, j'ai prévenu ma Beta il n'y a que quelques jours de ce retard. Ce chapitre n'est donc pas corrigé par elle et ce n'est pas sa faute. A la moindre faute, criez sur moi et pas sur elle. C'est une très bonne beta qui a rempli ses fonctions jusqu'au bout sans aucun retard. Je la remercie encore !

* * *

 **Mots :** Environ 6000

 **Droits d'auteur :** One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda. L'intrigue de C-O est mon petit bijou.

 **Beta :** Nyxiera, qui corrigera le chapitre dans un petit temps à cause de mon propre retard.

 **Référence du titre** : « Ne me quitte pas » de Jacques Brel. Chanteur belge qui a écrit et chanté cette chanson en 1959.

 **Reviews hors-ligne :**

 _Miss-Panda-Lawko :_ Merci, j'essaie d'être la plus neutre possible lors de discours dans ce genre. Mais il faut aussi savoir que tout le monde, malheureusement, n'y adhère pas. C'est donc pour ça que les « réels » antagonistes de cette histoire ne sont pas que Robin et Marco.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Ne me quitte pas.**

 _Fuchia, le lendemain, 8h00, juin XXXX._

La lumière filtra doucement à travers les rideaux fins. La fenêtre, légèrement ouverte, laissa passer la brise.

Dans la chambre, sur le lit deux places, un corps se mouva sous la couette. Un bruit, semblable à un bâillement, fut émis par ce corps. Il pivota et se rendormir de nouveau.

En bas, le propriétaire de la maison, prépara le petit-déjeuner en silence. Une tasse de café en main, il se posta devant la fenêtre en repensant à la veille. Il n'avait pas osé aborder le sujet du jeune étudiant. Au moins, son père et sa petite sœur étaient au courant.  
Mais le médecin avait tellement eu peur de la réaction de son père et il ne voulait pas mettre Ace mal à l'aise.

La fumée de sa boisson chaude remonta sur son visage et l'aida à le réveiller. L'odeur l'y aida également.

Law but sa tasse d'une traite en fermant les yeux. Cela lui fit un bien fou après des semaines de questionnement.

Soudain, il entendit des pneus criser sur le gravier dans la maison. Il ouvrit les yeux et reposa sa tasse dans l'évier. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit une voiture inconnue.

Une petite citadine cinq portes avec deux silhouettes à l'intérieur. Un mauvais pressentiment le prit en un instant. Law plissa les yeux et ne prit pas le temps de regarder qui sortait côté passager. Il se dirigea, assez rapidement, vers le hall d'entrée. Il happa une légère veste et l'enfila. Il ne portait qu'un pyjama après tout.

Alors qu'il alla ouvrir la porte, la sonnette retentit et le fit sursauter. Elle ne sonna qu'une seule fois, délicatement.

Il ouvrit la porte et ce fut un choc. Devant lui se tenait Robin. Habillée d'une simple robe de printemps qu'il lui avait lui-même offert à son anniversaire. Les cheveux ramenés en chignon comme il a toujours aimé. Un léger maquillage soulignait ses yeux bleus lagons et son teint était éclatant. Ses ongles parfaitement coupés colorés d'une rose pâle.

La jeune femme avait toujours était très bien habillée. C'était l'une des première chose qui avait fait craquer le médecin à la fac. Maintenant, il savait que tout cela ne servait qu'à dissimuler ses vraies ambitions beaucoup moins présentables.

\- Robin, fit-il avec neutralité.

Aussitôt il prononça son nom, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et menacèrent son maquillage.

Law ne sut pas comment réagir. Etait-ce de nouveau de la comédie pour l'amadouer ou la vérité pure ?  
Lorsqu'il vit deux énormes valises posées à ses pieds, celles qu'ils prenaient pour aller à leur voyage annuel dans leur chalet chez ses parents. Lamy les y accompagnait toujours. Car Robin n'avait jamais eu de famille. Ses parents avaient disparus dans un incendie lorsqu'elle était à l'école à l'âge de cinq ans.

Les grands yeux bleus de l'historienne se remplirent progressivement de larmes, mais elle les retint pour rester humble devant son ex-compagnon.

\- Je suis désolée.

Sa voix s'était brisée sur son dernier mot, mais Law le devina aisément.

Il se tourna le regard pour regarder à qui était la voiture. Il vit alors Marco au volant, l'air plus énervé que jamais. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le blond sortit de la voiture. Le médecin crût en premier lieu qu'il venait se battre, mais il ne fit qu'ouvrir la portière et haussa la voix.

\- Garde cette folle !

Sur ce, il ferma la portière et démarra au quart de tour. Les graviers crièrent sous les pneus. Il fit une marche arrière dangereuse et Law prit peur pour sa propre voiture à un mètre à peine derrière. Il braqua et contre-braqua pour reprendre la petite descente de la colline. Il monta en vitesse et se dirigea dangereusement vers le carrefour.

\- Attention au carrefour, pensa le médecin.

Mais il s'y engagea sans vérifier la priorité. Il avait de la chance qu'il y avait très peu de trafic à ces heures-ci. Un accident aurait été inévitable à cette vitesse et bien pire qu'un blessé.

Un petit mouvement de la part de Robin pour prendre un mouchoir dans un petit paquet glissé dans son sac à main, ramena l'attention sur elle. Elle s'essuya les yeux avant de les baisser et éviter le regard du médecin.

Un long silence s'en suivit. La présence de la jeune femme gêna de plus en plus Law qui ne savait pas comment réagir. Il ne ressentit plus que du dégoût et presque de la haine envers elle. Elle l'avait manipulé et le poussait à avoir un enfant pour fideliser son testament. Son testament à 26ans ! Il n'osait pas penser ce qu'elle avait prévu pour le toucher.

La brune se mordit la lèvre comme s'il s'agissait d'un tic et reprit la parole. Sa voix se fêla une première fois avant de se reprendre.

\- Je t'aime encore tu sais. Tu dois te dire que je suis une connasse de t'avoir fait ça, sans penser que je te faisais souffrir. Je t'ai pas trompé, Law. Je vous aimais tous les deux, mais la vie avec Marco n'était pas la même avec toi. Je voulais m'amuser et profiter de ma jeunesse, pas rester bloquer dans un ménage avec un mari et boulot dont je serai devenue l'esclave.

Law ne tint plus. Ces mensonges lui faisaient l'effet de coups de poignard, car la douleur était encore vive.

\- Tu étais prête à avoir un enfant je te rapelle.

Il s'accouda au chambranle, signe de désintérêt.

\- C'était son idée.

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment ça, son idée ?

\- Marco. Il m'a manipulé dès le début...

Law plissa la yeux, mais ne pipa mot.

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi en premier, à la fac. Puis il est venu me voir, on a discuté et on s'est rapproché. Quand on à acheter ici, j'ai appris qu'il enseignait à l'Université. Il m'a pompé pour une place. Il était tellement serviable, puis il m'a convaincue qu'il était mieux que toi. Qu'à nous deux, on toucherait ta richesse familiale.

Law tenta de se contenir. Il était de nature très calme, mais dès que quelque chose lui échappait et était aussi gravissime que ce cas de figure-ci, il ne pouvait pas camoufler sa colère plus longtemps.

Sa voix devint plus dure, plsu rancunière.

\- C'était quoi ce plan ? Car là c'était un plan contre moi pour toucher mon argent si je le comprends bien. Et pauvre petite que tu étais, tu es tombée dans les beaux yeux de ce beau parleur.

Elle baissa une fois de plus la tête. Law insista.

\- Réponds-moi.

Une première larme coula le long de sa joue et ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle bégaya ses premiers mots et reprit sa phrase de façon presque audible.

\- Je devais m'assurer d'être héritière. Avoir un enfant à charge aurait été en ma faveur. Ta sœur et sa bonté m'aurait donné une partie de son propre héritage. Le mariage était dans la même optique.  
\- Et l'autre partie du plan ?

\- Je ne la sais pas.

\- Si, tu la sais. Il allait se débarrasser de moi.

Cette fois-ci, elle éclata en sanglots et s'avança vers lui en espérant être rattrapée. Ne sentant pas de bras forts autour de son corps, elle revint en place.

\- Tu m'en veux, c'est normal.

Elle reprit son mouchoir et épongea ses yeux. Son maquillage commença à couler.

\- S'il te plait, l'implora-t-elle, pardonne-moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il était comme ça.

Un souvenir qui sembla resurgir au mauvais moment fit douter Law de sa sincérité. Le jour où il firent leur rencontre, il y a cinq ans.

C'était dans un amphithéâtre. Ne connaissant pas bien l'endroit, il s'était trompé de salle. Il était alors tombé sur Robin, en deuxième année d'Histoire et Histoire de l'Art, en train de répéter une pièce de Racine à la perfection. Dans son costume, il tomba directement sous son charme. Amoureux serait déjà un grand mot, mais il la trouva directement très belle. Surtout ses yeux et la façon dont ses cheveux étaient rémontés en chignon. Cela l'avait fait fondre sur place.  
Ce qu'il retenait surtout de ce jour-là, c'était s'être assis, discrètement et l'avoir observé. Son jeu d'acteur, ses répliques avec le bon ton pour faire passer la bonne émotion, ses gestes appropriés et surtout ses fausses larmes.  
Il avait été étonné de la voir pleureur aussi facilement en une fraction de seconde. N'étant pas un grand littéraire, il ne connaissait pas la pièce ni les scènes. Il crût même qu'elle pleurait réellement lors de sa première répétition. Ce souvenir resta à jamais marqué dans sa mémoire, car plus jamais il ne l'avait vue pleurer pour de faux ou même de vrai.

Il revint à l'historienne face à lui, toujours en pleurs. Ses trésautements avaient cessés, mais les larmes coulaient toujours en silence.

\- Je t'aime encore tu sais, lâcha-t-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

Son mouchoir était trempé et elle le rangea pour la dernière fois dans son sac tandis que Law la regardait toujours avec indifférence.

\- C'est trop tard, je suis désolé.

Elle tréssauta comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où aller Law. Je suis perdue et Marco m'a jettée comme un déchet.

Cette fois-ci, le médecin prit pitié. Sa voix se fit plus douce, plus compatissante :

\- Loue une chambre d'hôtel. Je te laisserai le châlet pour rien. Afin que tu aies un endroit pour dormir. Mais je ne ferrai rien d'autre pour toi. Tu as fait ton choix ce jour-là dans cet hôtel.

\- C'était le mauvais.  
\- Moi le bon.

Alors que des larmes allaient recouler, et cette fois-ci Law n'aurait pas tenu et l'aurait invité à entrer, un corps chaud vint se coller contre lui.

Les yeux de Robin s'écarquillèrent et plus aucun risque de larmes. Ses traits changèrent et devinrent plus durs, plus féroces. La femme fragile et déboussolée qui venait lui demander pardon n'était plus à l'entrée en scène d' Ace.

La voix endormie et la langue pâteuse, l'étudiant embrassa la nuque de son amant.

Les cheveux en batailles et un petit sourire heureux collé aux lèvres. La faible lueur du soleil matinal faisait ressortir ses tâches de rousseurs et ses yeux cendrés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de demander qui faisait du boucan pareil que Robin prit la parole, hors-d'elle.

\- Je le savais ! Hurla la brune. Je le savais que tu couchais avec lui. Tu...Tu...

Ses mains tremblèrent et Ace se décolla du médecin. Il portait la chemise de ce dernier avec son boxer. Il n'avait pas prévu de rester dormir après le repas après tout.

\- Tu me dégoutes ! Reprit-elle en rage. Vous, les deux pédés.

Law ne sourcilla pas tandis qu'Ace fut prit d'un petit haut de cœur. Comme lorsqu'on apprend que notre ex drague déjà une autre fille alors qu'il vous a quitté la semaine dernière.

\- Ton patient préféré, crisa-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

N'y tenant plus, elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol et elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

Ace, déboussolé, ne bougea pas.

\- Appelle un taxi s'il te plait, lui demanda Law.

Le brun hocha rapidement la tête plusieurs fois, n'ayant pas d'autres idées de réponse. Il jeta un dernier regard sur la femme au sol et entra.

Lorsqu'il revint deux minutes plus tard pour annoncer l'arrivée du taxi. Robin était de nouveau debout, un nouveau mouchoir un main. Sûrement un que Law lui avait donné. Elle s'était assise habilement sur sa plus haute valise et avait les yeux humides.

Law se tenait simplement debout à côté d'elle et ils ne partagèrent aucune parole. Au moment ou Ace sortit, habillé cette fois-ci, le regard de la brune devint noir voire assassin.

\- Le taxi arrive dans quelques minutes, annonça-t-il.

Il vint se mettre à côté, par réflexe. Ils se turent tous les trois.

Ace était trop mal à l'aise. Il était surtout en panique.

\- Le taxi ne montera pas jusqu'ici, ajouta le futur banquier.  
\- D'accord, lui répond Law.

Au bas de la colline, le taxi klaxonna.

\- Le voilà.

Toujours dans le silence, Robin se leva de sa valise et prit les deux. Elle ne jetta aucun regard aux deux hommes et se mit à marcher seul. Ace et Law échangèrent un regard et le médecin hocha la tête.

Il suivit son ex-compagne et porta sa plus petite valise. Elle le regarda à peine.

Ace rentra à son tour et alla manger un bout. Il ne ressentit pas le besoin de les observer et s'installa à table. Il attendit son amant.

Law ouvrit la portière à Robin et elle déposa sa valise en première, n'ayant pas envie de la mettre dans le coffre. Elle prit des mains celle que Law portait.

Les lèvres du médecin bougèrent, signe qu'il lui parlait, mais la femme de répondit pas. Elle donna sa destination au taximan et ferma la porte de l'intérieur. Law récula sur le bas-côté et regarda sans émotion la voiture s'en aller. Cette fois-ci, il espérait que c'était son dernier départ.

Le noireaud remonta la colline, main dans les poches et en regardant ses pieds. Son nouvel amant l'attendait dans la cuisne, une nouvelle tasse de café en main. Dès qu'il entra, il lui tendit avec un sourire. Lorsqu'il remarqua sa mine légèrement dépité, l'étudiant n'hésita pas à poser la question :

\- Tu as peur qu'elle le crie sur tous les toits ?

\- Je l'appréhende. Elle va mentir. Comme elle vient de le faire.

Le brun vint lui glisser une main dans le dos.

\- On passera au-dessus de ça.  
\- Si mon père l'apprend...  
\- On s'en fout de ton père, le coupa Ace.

Il lui adressa un simple sourire et vint l'embrasser tendrement.

 _Fuchia, août XXXX, 15h00._

\- Bonjour.

Habillé de sa blouse blanche et de son stéthoscope, Law ouvrit la porte de la salle d'attente, prêt à accueillir son prochain patient.

Il fut étonné de ne voir qu'une seule personne, un peu hypocondriaque sur les bords, se lever à son arrivée.

\- Bonjour docteur, fit la vieille femme en boitant un peu.

Par habitude, il lui présenta son bras pour l'aider à marcher.

\- Vous avez encore oublier votre canne chez vous madame Kokoro ?

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça ! S'insurgea la vieille femme.

Il avait l'habitude de l'irritabilité de la vieille femme présentant les premiers symptômes de l'Alzheimer. Mais il la trouvait attachante et comme une agréable compagnie.

\- Ça devient désert ici, constata-t-elle.

\- Vous trouvez ?

\- Oh oui !

Une toux grasse la prit et Law l'aida à s'asseoir sur la chaise face à son bureau.

\- Vous avez empoisonné vos patients ?

Elle rit et toussa une nouvelle fois. Law réfléchit longuement et revint à ses esprits par une nouvelle quinte de toux de sa patiente. Il contourna le bureau et s'assit. Il tapota sur son ordinateur.

\- Alors, un gros rhume cette semaine ?  
\- Vous me connaissez tellement bien.

Elle sourit et il l'ausculta.

 _Goa, août XXXX, quelques heures plus tard._

\- Tu es sûr ? Redemanda Ace pour la troisième fois depuis ce début de soirée.  
\- Ça ne fait aucun doute.

L'étudiant posa son verre de vin sur la nappe et regarda les clients du restaurant.

\- J'y crois pas, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Robin aurait été raconter des choses à ton sujet et tes patients auraient prit peur ?

\- C'est ça oui.  
\- C'est totalement fou.

Il passa une main sur son visage.

\- Elle ne te laissera donc jamais tranquille ?  
\- J'ai surtout peur qu'elle s'attaque à toi.

Le regard du brun s'adoucit et il vint enlacer leurs doigts.

\- Je viens d'être diplômé de mes études, je quitte l'école et j'ai déjà une place dans la banque de mon frère. Je ne risque rien. Si elle veut crier sur tous les toits que je suis homosexuel, qu'elle le fasse. Je lui répondrai que je t'aime.

Le médecin afficha un petit sourire et caressa le dos de la main de son amant tendrement avec le pouce.

\- Ça m'inquiète quand même, confia Trafalgar. J'ai de moins en moins de patients et je n'ai aucune nouvelles de Robin. Ça peut se retourner contre toi.  
\- On va tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas. Et puis si les gens ne viennent plus à cause d'une rumeur, la société est de plus en plus bête et influençable.

Il réfléchit un instant et retira sa main pour la poser sur sa cuisse gauche.

\- Si elle a dévoilé notre relation.

Ace ne put retenir un soupirement.

\- Arrête de penser aux autres et à leurs préjugés. Tu n'avanceras jamais avec cette mentalité.

Le serveur vint reprendre leurs plats et ils demandèrent l'addition. Lorsqu'elle arriva, ils divisèrent en deux la somme et le serveur revint prendre son dû. Ace glissa un billet de cinq en plus. Il avait été serveur dans le bar de Makino, il savait que ça faisait plaisir.

\- En parlant de Robin, reprit l'ex-étudiant, il parait qu'elle n'enseigne plus.  
\- Ah ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- J'ai gardé certains contacts avec un étudiant depuis ma petite infiltration dans la fac d'Histoire.  
\- Je me souviens. Et alors ?

\- Eh bien, le lendemain de son retour chez toi, elle a posé son avis de démission sans explications et est partie. Plus aucune nouvelle. Elle a fait passer des examens, à corriger et est partie. On pense même qu'elle en sera pas là à la soirée de fin d'année de toutes les fac de la ville.

\- Encore désolé de ne pas pouvoir venir, s'excusa de nouveau le médecin.

Ace lui adressa encore un petit sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne resterai même pas, je ne suis pas fan de soirées dans ce genre.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux hommes sortirent et échangèrent un dernier baiser.

\- Tu passes à la maison quand tu veux, l'invita le médecin.  
\- Toi aussi dans mon kot.

 _Goa, fin août XXXX, 19h00_

Tatch se gara devant l'immeuble d'Ace et klaxonna. Ace sortit pile à cet instant, dans un costume trois pièces. Sa veste de costume pendait à son bras. Il salua Ivankov et entra dans la voiture.

\- Pile à l'heure ! Le félicita Tatch. Pour une fois.  
\- T'as vu ça ?

\- Ça change rien au fait qu'on est en retard à la soirée.  
\- Rho, c'est pas un drame.

Les deux amis rièrent de bon coeur et se dirigèrent vers l'université la plus importante de la ville. Là où se tenait la dernière soirée étudiante pour les récents diplômés. Dont faisait partie Ace et Tatch.

Tatch se gara dans le parking et ils sortirent. Ace remit sa veste, déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de sa chemise. Il avait délaisé la cravate et le noeud papillon ce soir.

\- C'est parti.

Deux heures plus tard, la soirée bien avancée et les disours prononcés, tout allait bien. Ace passait son temps à éviter ses filles d'un soir ayant mal pris le contexte et celles que Baby 5 avait monté contre lui. Il vaguait d'une groupe d'amis de fac, à des connaissance et à Tatch. Mais il ne s'ennuyait pas un seul instant. La soirée était presque parfaite. Il n'y manquait qu'une seule personne.

Ace n'avait même pas pris son portable, afin de profiter un maximum de la soirée. Après tout, c'était le choix de Law de ne pas encore se montrer en public. L'ex-étudiant ne lui en voulait pas, il lui faudra juste un peu plus de temps.

Soudain, alors qu'il prenait un verre de vin près du bar, seul, une ancienne conquête, Kuina, vient à ses côtés. Elle était acconagné de Baby 5 et elles gloussaient comme jamais. Ace fronça les sourcils et décida de les ignorer. Elles n'en valaient pas la peine.

Kuina était très gentille et l'avait également vu comme une aventure d'un soir. Il avait un peu reprit contact après cette soirée, mais sans plus. Elle voulait s'amuser tant que lui à l'époque. Baby 5 c'était un autre histoire. Son amie, Monet, n'avait pas compris le principe de plan cul. Et Sa meilleure amie, fièrement à côté d'Ace et accoudée au bar, avait pris la décision de venger son amie.

Ace tendit tout de même l'oreille en attendant son verre.

\- Tu as entendu la rumeur ? Ricana Baby 5 en premier.  
\- Non, fit innocentement Kuina.

Les deux noires de cheveux ricanèrent ensemble. Cela déplut fortement à l'ex-étudiant en comptabilité.

Baby 5, servie à l'instant par Sanji le barman, reprit un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

\- Ça doit pas être évident pour coucher ensemble.

Elles rirent plus fort, afin que leur voisin, même de dos, comprenne le message. Elle finirent par sans aller Sanji vint s'occuper de lui.

\- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, fit le blond en mélangeant le cocktail comme un professionnel.

\- Oh si, je réfléchissais.

Il lui tendit son cocktail et Ace le remercia. Il se tourna alors vers la foule et fut étonné de ne tomber que contre des jeunes filles qui pensa connaitre. Elles le regadaient tous, Baby 5 en leur centre. En les dévisageant, le brun se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà passé une nuit voire plus avec toutes.

Il tenta de se dérober de ce piège et longea le bar, mais d'autre filles l'y attendaient. Il soupira et revint sur ses pas.

\- Fous-moi la paix Baby, si Monet n'a pas compris le principe d'un coup d'un soir je ne peux rien faire pour elle.

\- Tu l'as draguée pendant quelques jours.  
\- Ça fait partie de l'attirance sexuel, ma chère.

Il décida d'entrer dans son jeu et d'être le plus ironique possible, mais il perdit son petite sourire moqueur à ce qu'elle lui répondit.

\- C'est sûr que maintenant tout ça en t'intéresse plus.

Elle ricana de plus belle et toutes les filles se dispersèrent en riant ou en lui lançant des regards de dégoût.

Perturbé, il resta quelques instants sur place avant que Tatch ne vienne le rechercher.

\- Viens voir, fit-il, il y a encore un discours.

Sans réfélchir, il le suivit dans la foule et n'osa relever les yeux par peur de retomber nez à nez avec l'une des filles.

Ils se retrouvèrent devant la petite scène et le silence régnait. Ace but son verre d'une traite, il en avait besoin, et le posa sur une table de cocktail haute un peu plus loin.

La foula commença à se masser dans la petite scène. Ce discours devait être important.

Ace se tourna alors vers Tatch.

\- C'est quoi comme discours ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai entendu que ce sera le plus inatendu. De quoi mettre un peu d'ambiance dans cette soirée un peu morte.

Ace hocha simplement la tête, mais tout ce qu'il voulait être de s'en aller. Le silence se propagea de plus en plus au sein de pièce. Le micro fut mit en marche, mais toujours personne sur la scène.

Tout le monde attendit quelques minutes avant qu'il n'y aie du mouvement.

Un petit groupe, depuis la salle, monta les quelques marches afin de monter sur scène. On les applaudit, sauf Ace.

Le groupe de trois filles qui venait de monter était composé de Kuina, Monet et Baby 5.

Il déglutit et voulut se dérober. Son ami, voyant son agitation soudaine lui demanda :

\- ça va pas ?  
\- Si, si s'empressa-t-il de répondre. Je vais bien .

Il le regarda d'un drôel d'oeil avant de revenir à la scène. Une dernière femme fit son entrée et ce fut de trop pour Ace.

L'ancienne professeur d'Histoire, ayant rendu sa démission il y a quelques semaines avec une lettre remplie d'insultes, avait défié le corps enseignant en se présentant sur scène.

Elle fut applaudie uniquement par le groupe de filles dans le public qui avaient encerclé Ace tout à l'heure. Ce dernier déglutit une seconde fois, la sueur froide.

Les applaudissements excessifs du groupe de filles diminuèrent lentement. Lorsque le silence régna de nouveau, Robin les remercia.

Ace et elle se croisèrent du regard un instant, mais elle reprit la parole en regardant l'assemblée.

\- Je suis ici en tant que femme, commença Robin. Pendant cette année scolaire, beaucoup de jeunes filles sont venues me voir pour me confier quelque chose de très dérangeant. En rapport avec les faits d'actualité du moment.

Elle prit un air triste et grave en même temps. Les trois filles sur scène baisèrent la tête, comme pour donner pitié.

\- Un jeune homme...

Le coeur d'Ace ne fit qu'un bond.

\- ... a eu des comportements déplacés à leur sujet. Je parle ici d'harcèlement compulsif et des demandes plus que déplacées. J'ai été outrée et j'ai voulu aider ces jeunes filles en déonçant ce jeune homme ce soir. Car je sais qu'il est présent. N'est-ce-pas, Portgas . ?

Là c'en fut de trop pour lui, il ne réagit même pas tellement ces mensonges étaient fous. Il avait été élevé dans le respect. Il était vrai qu'il aimait ces jeux de dragues quelques jours avant de conclure avec la fille qui l'attirait à ce moment. Mais jamais il n'avait été aussi loin. Lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle n'étaient pas intéressé, même si cela arrivait rarement, il lâchait l'affaire. Avant de passer à l'acte, il mettait les choses au clair à chaque fois. Histoire d'un soir, au revoir.

Toutes ses conquêtes avaient acceptées cette sorte de contrat. Encore une fois, Monet était là seule n'ayant pas compris même après avoir donné son accord.

Il revint sur terre quand tous les regards furent posés sur lui. Quelques personnes reculèrent même.

\- Mensonge ! Cria une voix familière à Ace.

Le jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré en fac d'histoire lors de sa « mission », avait élevé la voix.

\- La seule personne qui ment ici, c'est vous madame !

\- Ace n'a jamais fait ça ! Le défendit Tatch à son tour.

Les deux amis échangèrent un regard. Il reprit :

\- Ace est la pesonne la plus respectueuse que je connais. Tout le monde sait qu'il aime les soirées en bonne compagnie, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'être présent pour savoir qu'il n'aurait jamais poussé personne contre son gré. Quand on lui dit non, il accepte la réponse poliment.

Ne s'y attendant pas, le public dévia le regard entre les deux « avocats » et Robin sur scène. Elle ne trouva pas quoi répondre.

Une voix féminine prit alors la parole.

\- La seule mauvaise personne ici, c'est toi Robin.

L'ancienne professeur croisa le regard de Lamy, plus révoltée que jamais. Tu veux jouer sur des mensonges ? Eh bien moi je peux le faire sur des vérités. Ce pourquoi tu as trompé mon frère pendant des années juste pour toucher l'héritage de notre père.

L'historienne reprit son sang-froid.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de régler ce genre de malentendus.  
\- Oh si, comme ça ils comprendront tous qui tu es vraiment. Lancer de fausses rumeurs sur mon frère afin qu'il n'ait plus de client étaient déjà horribles, mais t'en prendre à l'un de ses amis pour te venger je ne peux accepter ça.

Furieuse, la jeune Lamy monta sur scène et se mit face aux trois filles.

\- Vous n'êtes pas mieux. Quand vous aurez mûri on en reparlera.

Elle se tourna avec vers Robin.

\- Des accusations sont totalement folles, se défendit Robin.

Trafalgar ne se dégonfla pas pour autant. Elle ne pouvait accepter le fait que cette femme ait fait souffrir son grand frère.

\- Je suis au courant. Tu es venue supplier mon frère de te reprendre car ton amant n'en avait plus rien à faire de toi. Tout ton plan est tombé à l'eau alors tu as voulu te défouler et tu t'es dit qu'Ace était la bonne cible.

Sans voix, Robin ne trouva pas quoi dire. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce genre de réaction à son plan.

Lamy se tourna sur l'assemblé et montra Ace du doigt.

\- Tout ceux qui connaisse Ace pourront me confirmer qu'il n'est pas comme « madame » Nico vient de le décrire.

Quelques oui résonnèrent dans la salle et elle sourit.

\- J'ai connu Ace il y a peu de temps et je peux vous dire que ma première impression n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle...

Elle montra la professeur derrière elle.

\- ...Essaye de vous faire croire.

Soudain, une personne de plus monta sur scène. Cette fois, Robin recula, toujours le micro en main. Marci s'approcha d'elle.

\- Arrête tout ça maintenant. Tu te mens à toi-même.  
\- C'est toi qui m'a menti ! Hurla-t-elle.

Cela provoqua un nouveau un silence et tout le monde la fixa.

\- Tu as aussi essayé de me manipuler tout comme Law. Tu n'es pas bien Robin.

\- Dis que je suis folle tant qu'on y est.  
\- Je pense que tu l'es oui.

Il lui tendit la main tendrement.

\- Tu dois te reposer.

Elle regarda la main sans profondeur, le micro tremblant entre ses mains. Elle le ramena à ses lèvres et prononça ses derniers mots. Elle regarda Ace avec méchanceté.

\- C'est toi. Toi qui a tout fait dérailler. Je n'aurait jamais crû que mon compagnon tomberait amoureux de toi. Vous me dégoûtez.

Le micro tomba au sol et poussa un cri à faire criser les tymphans.

Ace resta un instant immobile. Elle l'avait fait finalement, mais ce n'était pas Law qu'elle avait décidé de s'en prendre.

\- Ça va mon gars ? Demanda Tatch à sa droite.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas. Il se faufila entre la foule vers la sortie. Lamy décida de le suivre et le suivit de près. Le jeune homme poussa les portes battantes et sortit en vitesse. Il marcha quelques mètres avant de se retrouver dans le petit parc de l'université. Il s'installa sur un des bancs, le corps trembla et la respiration sifflante.

A peine trente secondes s'écoulèrent que la petite soeur de son amant vint s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils ne dirent aucune parole et elle lui frotta doucement le dos.

Finalement, il brisa le silence.

\- Je ne te dégoûte pas ?

Elle eut un petite rire cristallin.

\- Pourquoi ? Car ton rend mon frère heureux.

Il releva la tête, perdu.

\- Eh oui, sourit-elle, je m'ne doutais. Je connais mon grand frère et même si l'on pense qu'il me montre jamais ses sentiments, ses yeux ne mentent jamais. La façon dont il se te regardait ne mentait pas. Et puis, il n'avait pas vraiment le comportement de quelqu'un de trompé.

\- Mh.

Ce fut la seule réponse de l'ex-étudiant. Il n'avait plus envie de parler ou quoi que se soit.

\- Tu pourras dire à Law que papa l'a vu aussi et qu'il n'a aucun problème avec ça. Je me doute que ça a du le perturber de lui avouer.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- Je vais te laisser. Ton ami à la coupe de banane me suivait, tu devrais retourner et aller te coucher. Je peux mettre Law au courant de ce qui s'est passé.  
\- C'est gentil, mais je le ferrai.  
\- Comme tu voudras.

Elle se leva.

\- On se reverra vite, sourit la jeune fille.

Ace lui rendit un très léger sourire avant qu'elle ne disparaisse.  
Comme elle l'avait prédit, Tatch débarqua peu de temps après.

\- Mec, ça fait presque une heure que je te cherche.  
\- Je voulais être au calme.  
\- Je vois...Hé...heu...je m'en fous que tu sois homo ou je ne sais quoi. - Pour moi tu seras toujours un bon pote et j'espère que tu es heureux avec ce médecin. Si j'ai bien compris la situation.  
\- Merci.

Il resta debout devant Ace.

\- Je peux te donner un conseil ?

Il haussa les épaules, fatigué par cette journée.

\- Si vous vous aimez, ne vous cachez pas. Les gens intelligents et ouverts d'esprit ne vous jugeront. Il n'y a que ceux qui répètent des slogans politiques sans réfléchir et suivent les autres sans esprit critique qui se permettront de vous rabaisser. A ceux-là, tu leur souriras avant de t'en aller. Car ils n'en valent pas la peine.

* * *

Voilà comment j'ai décidé de terminer ce chapitre.  
Comme je vous l'ai dit, beaucoup de péripéties dans celui-ci et un point presque final sur cette fiction.

J'attends les reviews avec impatience pour ce dernier chapitre. Un épilogue suivra dans un petit moment. Alors n'hésitez pas à suivre cette fiction et la mettre en favoris.

A la prochaine, normalement.


	16. Epilogue: Coming-out

Coming-out.

Hey !

Je sais, je sais, cela fait longtemps. Mais j'ai eu quelques soucis qui entraîne et non-motivation à écrire. Enfin bref, je suis là pour l'épilogue.

Je tenais également à vous dire que cette fiction sera ma dernière en tant que ClemTrafalgar. C'est triste, mais c'est ainsi. Je pense me consacrée à mes études en écrivant de vraies histoires authentiques. Le monde de la fanfiction auquel je m'étais adonné m'a beaucoup apporté. Après tout, j'y suis restée plus de cinq ans. Je ne vais pas vous ennuyer plus que cela, mais je compte bien remercier tout le monde. Que vous me suiviez sur CO ou TEPC et/ ou MCMD. Sans oublier les fameux agents069 et la série d'OS de vive les mariés. Et surtout les drabbles, un format un peu spécial. Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes histoires seront toujours disponibles et viendrai vérifier de temps à autre. Je compte sur vous pour en pas plagier, j'ai déjà été confrontée à ce petit problème. Mais je vous sais honnêtes !

Si vous êtes un lecteur assidu et rêvé d'écrire des fanfictions, je vous conseille de vous lancer. Écoutez les critiques autant positives que négatives sans pour autant vous laissez démoraliser. Trouvez un style d'écriture, un registre et une marque de fabrique. Si vous êtes l'une de ces personnes, je vous souhaite du courage et de la chance.

Concernant cette fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura permis de réfléchir sur le sujet sensible, qui ne devrait pas l'être, qu'est l'homosexualité. Pour ma dernière fiction, je voulais vraiment parler d'un sujet qui m'intéresse et dont je ne comprends pas les controverses.

Sur ce, nous allons nous retrouver pour ces dernières lignes marquant la fin d'une fanfiction et d'un épisode de, je l'espère, écrivaine. Je remercier également une excellente correctrice qui m'a suivi plus de deux ans. Elle a notamment corrigé TEPC et CO. Merci à toi, Nyxiera !

Comme toujours, j'attends les dernières review avec impatience ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Rating : K+.

Mots : Environ 2000

Droits d'auteur : Les personnages sont tirés du manga de Eiichiro Oda ainsi que les noms de villes. Cependant, Coming-out m'appartient ainsi que son intrigue.

Correctrice : Nyxiera que je remercie encore.

Référence du titre : Coming-out de Fatals Picards.

* * *

 **Epilogue : Coming-out.**

 _Goa, 17h30 , Mai XXXX._

 _Si vous vous aimez, ne vous cachez pas. Les gens intelligents et ouverts d'esprit ne vous jugeront pas. Il n'y a que ceux qui répètent les slogans politiques sans réfléchir et suivent les autres sans esprit critique qui se permettront de vous rabaisser. A ceux-là, tu leur souriras avant de t'en aller. Car ils n'en valent pas la peine._

Voilà la phrase qui s'était imprimé chez Ace. Cette fameuse soirée de fin d'étude datait déjà d'un an. Tant de choses avaient changées depuis. Tout sauf l'amour que le jeune banquier portait au médecin de Fuchia.

Comme promis, Ace avait décroché un emploi dans la banque de son frère Sabo. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il se levait tous les matins pour arriver dans son bureau. Mais il se sentait terriblement à sa place ici. Il avait déjà sa clientèle. Le plus souvent il s'agissait de jeunes femmes fondant devant ses tâches de rousseur.

Ace n'avait eu droit qu'à un petit bureau, mais il n'avait pas besoin de plus. Deux photos ornaient son bureau dont seul lui pouvait les admirer. L'une faite il y a des années à l'orphelinat avec Dadan et ses frères. L'autre, plus récente, avec Law.

Alors qu'Ace se levait pour enfiler sa veste, Sabo entra sans ménagements.

\- Ace, j'ai oublié de te dire. La soirée entre mecs de ce soir ne sera pas possible. Luffy est malade et Koala a des contractions de plus en plus douloureuses, je préfère rester près d'elle.

Le brun leva la tête.

\- Heu, pas de problèmes, on la remettra à plus tard.

\- Super ! Je te dis à demain.

Plus pressé que jamais, le blond s'en alla en ne prenant pas le soin de fermer la porte. Ace l'entendit appeler l'ascenseur.

Le brun haussa les épaules.

\- Bon ben, tant pis.

Il embarqua au passage sa farde de documents et sortit de son bureau qu'il ferma. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se retrouva dans la rue, à marcher vers son appartement qui était en réalité son ancien kot. A la fin de ses études, Ivankov lui avait gentiment proposé de lui louer. Après tout, les fêtes entre étudiants de ses voisins ne le dérangeaient pas. Il était toujours jeune. Un jour il les avait même rejoint.

Après une dizaine de minutes de marche sous un soleil frais, Ace arriva devant son immeuble. Lorsqu'il leva sa tête de son écran de smartphone, il fut surpris de découvrir Law, accoudé au capot de sa voiture. Ace retira ses écouteurs, rangea son smartphone et s'approcha de son amant. Ils échangèrent un baiser tout naturellement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Lui demanda Ace.  
\- Je t'attendais.

Le médecin de se décolla après lui avoir pris son porte-document, fit le tour de la voiture et ouvrit la voiture coté passager.

\- Si monsieur veut bien monter, lui sourit-il.

Ace arqua un sourcil, mais ne se laissa pas prier. Il entra dans la voiture. Quand le médecin fut derrière le volant, il ne se retint pas de lui poser la question.

\- C'est quoi comme surprise tout ça ?

Son amant lui sourit, mit son clignotant et s'engagea dans la circulation.

\- Tu vas voir.

Le trajet en voiture dura environ un quart d'heure. Ace regarda tout le trajet par la fenêtre. Ils passèrent du paysage urbain de Goa à un paysage plus rural. Mais pas un paysage qu'Ace connaissait.

Soudain, il vit un panneau avec un nom de village : Dawn.

Il tourna alors la tête pour avoir une réponse de son amant. Ce dernier se contente de sourire sans quitter la route des yeux. Ils empruntèrent un petit chemin dans les bois. Mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes.

Law ralentit et une forme se profila entre les branches d'arbres touffus de ce mois de mai. Il rétrograda et se gara. D'autres voitures étaient déjà là. Ace n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître celle de Sabo, son frère.

Law sortit de la voiture sans un mot. Ace fit de même, perdu et se posant mille et une question.  
Il marcha jusqu'à la hauteur du médecin.

\- Je peux savoir maintenant ?

\- Suis -moi.

Ils se prirent la main et avancèrent. Ace examina tous les alentours de ce nouvel environnement assez reposant à vrai dire. Il lui faisait penser à l'orphelinat et lui donnait un côté familier.

\- Tu m'expliques ? S'impatienta l'ancien étudiant.

Law s'arrêta et Ace regarda devant lui. Une grande maison en bois se dressait. Trois marches menaient à la porte d'entrée et des plantes vertes ornaient les fenêtres. Un banc était retenu par des chaînes et permettait de se balancer.

\- Voici notre nouvelle maison. J'en ai hérité de mon oncle décédé sans un mot le mois dernier.

Ace était bouche-bée et regarda la maison bêtement. Son regard passa de son amant à leur nouvelle maison. Car oui, il n'y avait plus aucun doute, ils allaient vivre ensemble dans cette maison. Ace avait remarqué que le médecin rangeait beaucoup de choses dans des caisses depuis deux semaines. Law lui avait assuré que c'était des babioles qu'il voulait transférer dans son cabinet pour le rendre plus accueillant. Et Ace l'avait cru.  
Se rendant compte de tout ça, le banquier rit tout seul.

\- Pourquoi ris-tu ? Lui demanda Law.  
\- Je me sens débile de n'avoir rien vu venir. Une maison bordel !

\- Oui, la nôtre même.

Le brun afficha un grand sourire et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit face à eux.

\- Avance ! Fit une voix féminine depuis l'intérieur.

Sabo sortit, comme s'il avait été poussé.

Il se frotta le dos de douleur et murmura :

\- Je vous jure les femmes enceintes.

Sur ces mots, Koala, sa femme, sortit ; le poing brandi.

\- J'entends tout, le menaça-t-elle.

\- Mais je n'ai rien dit ma chérie.

Koala, la main sur son ventre bien rond, descendit prudemment les quelques marches avec l'aide de son mari. Luffy sortit à son tour, plus bruyant.

\- Ace ! Commença-t-il, Tu as une salle cinéma ! J'y crois pas !

Il rit de plus belle, alors que le banquier ne savait pus où donner de la tête. Deux amis de Law firent leur apparition : Penguin et Sachi. Les miettes de chips sur le bout de leurs doigts donnaient une idée de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais la plus grande surprise, pour les deux amants, fut Aaron et Garp qui sortirent en dernier lieu, riant et bras sans dessus-dessous. Les deux hommes totalement opposés à l'homosexualité de leur fils et petit-fils étaient devenus presque inséparables le temps de cette surprise et commençaient à accepter finalement.

Le petit groupe se réunit.

Ace ne savait toujours pas quoi dire ou faire face à toutes ces péripéties. Law vint passer son bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Bienvenue chez nous.  
\- Chez nous , répéta le banquier comme pour être sûr de ne pas rêver.

La seconde suivante, un immense sourire prit place sur son visage et il serra Law le plus fort possible.  
Son nez niché dans le cou du médecin, son sourire ne cessa.

\- C'est magnifique.

\- Je sais. Par contre j'ai une condition.

Ace recula, un sourcil arqué.

\- Lors de vos fameuses soirées entre-mecs, éviter de tout retourner. C'est aussi ma maison si je dois te rappeler.

Le léger stresse retomba avec un petit sourire et ils s'enlacèrent de nouveau.

\- On est là hein, lança Sachi en riant et essuyant ses doigts sales sur son pantalon comme un enfant.

Pour cela, Penguin lui administra une petite tape derrière la tête.

\- C'est une superbe surprise, répéta Ace à Law.

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et vint cueillir ses lèvres.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, ajouta le médecin. Suis-moi.

Law passa par l'arrière tandis que les invités entrèrent de nouveau. Sabo se rapprocha de son frère.

\- Désolé de t'avoir mentir au bureau tout à l'heure, mais je suppose que tu comprends mieux. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur possible avec lui.

Ace le remercia d'un signe de tête et son frère accouru pour aider sa femme à gravir les marches. Porter des jumeaux n'étaient pas de tout repos. Autant pour la future maman que le futur papa.

Ace se retrouva rapidement seul dehors, encore en train d'atterrir de toutes ces nouvelles. Tout en sachant qu'une autre l'attend de l'autre côté de la maison. Il ne voulut pas faire attendre son amant et lui emboîta le pas.

Il trouva la verdure encerclant la maison magnifique. Des plantes grimpantes longeaient le flanc droit de la demeure. La pelouse était également impeccable. Même dans ses derniers jours, l'oncle Trafalgar était toujours aussi minutieux. Cela devait être de famille.

Ace arriva au tournant menant à l'arrière de la maison. Il se sentait comme un enfant déchirant l'emballage de ses cadeaux de Noël. Une sensation qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années et qui ne le déplu pas pour autant.

Lorsque qu'il arriva à destination, il dû retenir son souffle. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Law se tenait debout à côté d'une moto flambant neuve.

Il perdit les mots et Law prit alors la parole.

\- Je ne m'y connais pas bien en moto, mais d'après les détails que j'ai donné, cela doit être la même que la tienne.

Ace fit quelques pas en direction de sa nouvelle poupée et Law recula pour le laisser la découvrir. Le banquier passa sa main sur le siège moelleux. Il inspecta au millimètre près, vérifiant qu'il n'y a aucun griffe ou défaut de couleur.

Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se redressa et regarda son amant. Les mots lui manquaient.

\- Plus besoin d'aller au travail à pied, fit Law avec le plus d'humour dont il était capable.

Ace sourit sans limite et sautant littéralement dans les bras du médecin. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement.

Des applaudissement s'élevèrent derrière eux et ils stoppèrent leur étreinte. Ace fut surpris de découvrir Lamy. Elle lui adressa un clin d'œil qui voulait dire beaucoup.

 _Si vous vous aimez, ne vous cachez pas. Les gens intelligents et ouverts d'esprit ne vous jugeront pas. Il n'y a que ceux qui répètent les slogans politiques sans réfléchir et suivent les autres sans esprit critique qui se permettront de vous rabaisser. A ceux-là, tu leur souriras avant de t'en aller. Car ils n'en valent pas la peine._

* * *

Voilà les dernières phrases de cette fiction qui l'a conclue. Ça fait toujours un petit quelque chose d'écrire ce genre de chose.

Vous l'avez remarqué, cette fin est basique afin de mettre un point finale à cette histoire. Un vrai Happy Ending à l'américaine. Je voulais juste imaginez la suite après cette fameuse soirée de remise de diplôme assez horrible pour Ace.

Enfin bref, j'attends avec impatience vos dernières reviews.

A la prochaine, normalement.


End file.
